Relocation
by Quickhidetherumx
Summary: Hermione had been so excited when she found out she was going to have a chance to go back to Hogwarts to complete her final year. Her excitement had broken when she read on. All pupils must be re-sorted by the sorting hat. Even if she was relocated, it wouldn't be that much of a big deal. Would it?
1. What's the worst that can happen?

**AN: So, this is a rewrite of an old story I wrote. I am going to work on editing this and I hope to upload the updates every Wednesday. If anyone had any interest in reading the chapters before I upload them drop me a pm - I could use an alpha or beta reader. Anyway, this isn't my best work but enjoy! **

"Hermione darling, come on! We need to leave!" Jean called, peering over the bannister and up the stairs.

Hermione groaned, bumping her suitcase down the stairs. "I don't want to leave yet!"

Jean laughed, cupping her daughter's cheeks between her hands. "Nonsense. You've talked about nothing else since we got the letter. We will go for a nice lunch and then we will take you to the station,"

Hermione flushed and shrugged her shoulders, trying to feign nonchalance. "I am looking forward to going back,"

Jean smiled and smoothed down Hermione's curls. "You're worried about the resorting," she commented, giving her daughter a pointed look

Hermione shrugged and chewed her lips, voicing the concern that had been weighing on her mind. "What if I don't get placed in Gryffindor?" she asked.

Jean smiled, stroking her daughter's cheek. "You will be fine no matter where you are placed, Hermione. You have Ron and Harry. You are all in the same position," she said softly. Hermione looked up when her father came into the room.

He smiled sheepishly, wrapping his arms around his daughter's shoulders. "I was eavesdropping. Stop worrying about the resorting. Any house would be lucky to have you. The school is lucky to have you. Your mother and I are so proud of you," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione laughed and stood up, dodging his kiss. "Stop it, we talked about this. No tears!" she warned, pointing at both of her parents.

Jean smiled, gesturing to the door. "Let's go. We should still make it on time," She said, wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulders and smiling.

Hermione grinned and headed out of the door. It felt so good to have her parents back. She slid into the car behind her parents and stared at them both, her chest tightening. She had missed them so much last year. They still hadn't fully forgiven her for trying to protect them. But, they were getting there. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, sitting back in the chair and watching them carefully. She closed her eyes, trying to memorise this; their last trip to King's cross. Her last proper year at Hogwarts. She sighed when they reached the station; the drive had gone too quick. She dragged her suitcase towards Harry and Ron, her parents trailing behind her.

Hermione sighed, slapping her mother's hands away as Jean tried to smooth down her curls. "Mum, you know they'll never sit," she muttered. Jean smiled, pulling Hermione for another hug.

Hermione sighed. "I need to go through soon,"

Jean smiled. "Let's get a photo first," she said brightly. Hermione nodded.

"I'll get one," Ron said, holding up the wizarding camera. Hermione felt her nose tingling and she smiled brightly at Ron, her eyes watering. She was going to miss home. Jean squeezed her daughters arm.

"You will be fine," she whispered. Hermione smiled, holding onto her parents as the camera flashed.

x-x-x

Hermione, rested her head on the train window and glanced over at Harry and Ron who were both chatting animatedly. Neither of them seemed to be as nervous as she was. Even lunch with her parents hadn't settled her nerves. Harry and Ron hadn't even been fazed by it. 'Don't be ridiculous. This doesn't apply to us. We belong in Gryffindor.`` Harry's words swirled in her head and she shook her head. She wasn't as confident as they were. The war had changed them and the sorting hat picked up on these things. What changes had it had on her?

Ron smiled and poked her with his foot. "You okay over there Hermione?"

She forced herself to nod and smiled at him to reassure him. The last thing she needed was Ron worrying about her. Things had been so strange between them since the war ended. Awkward even. They had tried making a go of things but it hadn't worked out. She loved Ron, she truly did. But, in the end, they were just too different. She couldn't be as carefree as he was. No matter how hard she tried. She loved him, but sometimes that just wasn't enough. Her stomach clenched when she noticed the castle in the distance and she had to focus her breathing. Even if she was relocated, it wouldn't be that much of a big deal. Would it?

"It's almost time," she breathed, sitting up in her seat. Ron sniggered, elbowing Harry and pointing at Hermione. She noticed them staring and gave them both the finger.

"Excited?" Ron teased. Hermione huffed, muttering expletives to him as they approached the castle.

Harry shook his head. "Some things never change,"

And some things do. Hermione thought sullenly as they made the final approach to the castle.

x-x-x

Hermione's hands were shaking as soon as the doors to the great hall opened.

She turned to face Ron and Harry. "Isn't this more nerve wracking than it was in our first year?" she asked. Harry nodded and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She gnawed on her lip and sighed. They were worried about her.

"There are so many memories in this place Hermione. Hogwarts is our home. We'll be fine. In a few hours, we will be cuddled up around the fire and everything will be back to normal," he said confidently.

Hermione sighed, looking up at the tables before them. "I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered.

Harry smirked and shook his head. "Come on Hermione. You've never been one to buy into 'bad feelings' next you will tell me that you're picking up divination," he teased.

Hermione scowled at him and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you mock me Harry Potter," she warned him.

He laughed, wrapping an arm around Ginny as she tried to walk past them. "Tell her she's being ridiculous," he pleaded.

Ginny laughed and nodded. "You are being pretty ridiculous Hermione. You're going to be fine. No matter what happens," she added. Hermione sighed heavily and met Harry's eyes.

"It will be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" he said, grinning at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She had to shove her hands inside her robes to stop the shaking. She inhaled and glanced around the hall, her eyes skimming the crowd. Her eyes landed on a familiar mop of blond hair and her lips pressed into a tight line. So, it was true. He had come back. Not that she cared. Her eyes scanned him and she pursed her lips, catching sight of his Slytherin tie poking out his pocket. Of course, everyone seemed to be confident in their resorting. Everyone but her. She jumped when Ron elbowed her and looked around in surprise. Her eyes met the smug gaze of the blond and she scowled her cheeks blazing. Trust her not to hear her name being called! She let out a shaky breath and made her way to the podium, taking her seat and giving an apprehensive smile to McGonagall. McGonagall smiled, nodding at Hermione as she placed the sorting hat on Hermione's head. Hermione let out a shaky breath.

Hmmm, so much potential. Always a difficult one I see. Last time you were placed in Gryffindor. Brave, so very brave. But, clever too. What to do…what to do. Hermione froze in place and she glanced up in shock at the Ravenclaw banners, trying to picture herself in Ravenclaw…at least she would have Luna. No, no. These aren't your only traits, are they? So cunning, so prepared to do anything to achieve your goals. Rita Skeeter could testify and your parents…you only did it to protect them. The ends justify the means but nonetheless, it was very cunning. Hermione's eyes flicked to the serpent banner and her grip tightened on her chair. Hmm, greatest witch of your age. Slytherin could help you improve. Reach new levels of Greatness. Brave, Clever, Cunning. Brave, Clever, Cunning. What to do, what to do. Hermione's eyes flicked to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and then quickly to Harry and Ron. She closed her eyes and shook her head, but she knew what was coming. She had been expecting the hat to do something like this. After all her bravery was often down to her willingness to do anything to achieve her goals. She glanced at her knuckles which were turning white. Maybe the hat wouldn't say it. She held her breath, the hat's silence ringing in her ears.

"Slytherin!" The hat announced. Hermione's heart pounded in her ribcage and her eyes found Ron and Harry's and she noticed that both of their eyebrows were furrowed. She scanned the crowd and saw a few of the ex-Slytherin pupils staring at her in shock. She swore that she could have heard a pin drop in the room. She took off her hat, lifted her chin into the air and made her way over to her new table. She could do this. She had coped with far worse. She sat down at the table and it was only then that the Slytherin table began to erupt in applause. She couldn't help but notice that Slughorn was also clapping enthusiastically. She turned back around to glance at Harry and couldn't help but feel hurt when she realised he was avoiding her eyes. She glanced at the group surrounding her wondering if they realised they had just clapped for a muggle born. Hermione's eyes watched the stage carefully as the rest of her peers began to be sorted. Her eyes immediately flicked up when she realised that it was Malfoy's turn to be sorted. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted Slytherin. Her stomach twisted and she avoided his eye contact. Of course, he would be back here. The knot in her chest tightened when she realised that both Harry and Ron were both still in Gryffindor, she felt like she had somehow failed them. Golden Trio. Ha. She pushed her food around her plate and was shocked when a frame sat down directly next to hers.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought? Little Miss Granger, becoming a Slytherin," Blaise teased, flopping down beside her. Hermione glanced at him, raising her eyebrows at his friendly smile. She scratched her forehead and sighed.

"The sorting hat obviously knows something that we don't," she muttered, scratching at her left arm. Blaise furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over at the Gryffindor table.

"Your friends don't seem very happy that you're over here," he commented.

"Would you be?" she asked, tugging up her sleeve to show the mudblood scar on the top of her left arm. Her eyes locked on his, the challenge evident. His jaw clenched and his eyes met hers.

"This house isn't like that anymore. You being here is going to help prove that. Plus, if I remember correctly, Slughorn is very fond of you," he said, with a smirk. Hermione raised her eyebrows and picked up her goblet, taking a drink.

"Yeah, at least someone is," she said dryly.

"I don't know, war hero a few people round here will respect you for that," he said, taking a sip from his goblet.

Hermione scoffed."Oh, and a few wont. Which side do you fall on?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

Blaise arched an eyebrow. smirking at her."I respect you for more than that,"

"What were you doing with her," Draco sneered, his eyes glancing at Hermione in distaste as he sat down next to Blaise. Blaise elbowed him.

"Don't be a prick. I'm making sure our new housemate is settling in okay," he said. Draco frowned staring over at her and pursing his lips.

Hermione rolled her and let out a huff of indignation."Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Now that everyone has been sorted I have a few words I'd like to say. The very best of evenings to you! First of all, to our new first years. Welcome to Hogwarts. To those of you returning, welcome back. Now, this past year has been difficult for everyone in this room. We have all seen the true cost of war. I have certain expectations of all pupils who have chosen to return. I know that all of you will be desperate to get back to bed but first I promised a past professor that if I ever had to do one of these ridiculous speeches then I would finish them in a certain way. Good night. Toodle pip!" she said, raising her glass and smiling at the teacher's surrounding them. Hermione glanced across at Harry and Ron, jerking her head in the direction of McGonagall and smiling. Harry put his hand on his heart and tilted his head to the side. Hermione grinned, standing up along with the rest of the Slytherins. She caught Harry's eyes and mouthed 'wish me luck,'. He smiled mouthing back 'Give them hell,'

x-x-x

Hermione sighed, glancing around the table and choosing to follow one of the third-year pupils to their common room. She squared her shoulders and stared ahead stonily. She would not let the Slytherins know that she was scared to be among them. She noticed Harry and Ron passing her and she forced a weak smile. Harry nodded and gave her a small wave but Ron was giving her an anxious look. She knew that he was worried about her. Hermione's eyes flashed forward and she locked her eyes on the back of Draco Malfoy's head. The movement bought back images of being in Malfoy Manor and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It wasn't the same. She was safe here. Slytherin dorms or not. She would not crumble. She came to a stop when they neared the entrance to the Slytherin common room and she tried to remember Harry and Ron's descriptions. Cold, gloomy. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to clear the torture chamber her head was conjuring. She followed the others inside and let out a gasp when her eyes fell upon the room before her. It was practically identical to the Gryffindor common room. Only with Slytherins house colours and emblem…and a stunning view underwater in the great lake. She could see glimmering tales in the distance. Merpeople. She should have known that Hogwarts a History wouldn't have lied. Hermione let out a gasp, placing her hand on the window and staring out in wonder. She heard Draco Malfoy scoff and felt the tips of her ears redden.

Tracey Davis laughed, raising her eyebrows. "Not what you were expecting?" she asked, watching in amusement as Hermione's eyes scanned the room, taking in the homely feeling that it had. Hermione shook her head. Tracey laughed, pulling her hair into a tight bun.

"You expected it to be cold in gloomy because it is in the dungeons?" she guessed. Hermione's face flushed slightly and Tracey erupted with laughter again.

"You think they would let snobs like Pansy and Draco live in anything other than luxury?" she asked, raising her voice so that the pair could hear her. Draco paused mid-sentence and glared at her.

"Are we the only snobs? We all know that you're just as big a snob as the rest of us Trace. Isn't that jumper Cashmere?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Hermione glanced at him in confusion. Seeing Draco Malfoy joking with someone was beyond surreal. Draco's eyes met hers and his face transformed into a sneer.

"Why are you talking to her anyway?" he spat, gesturing at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and expected Tracey to immediately apologise and 'come to her senses'. Tracey met his gaze unwaveringly and pursed her lips.

"She's Slytherin," she said, giving him a dangerous look.

x-x-x

Hermione's hands skimmed the satin sheets on her bed and she felt the corners of her lips twitching up into a smile. She sat down on the bed and absentmindedly stroked Crookshanks' back.

The cat purred and Tracey leaned against the wall next to the bed."See, the place can't be that bad if the cat likes it,"

Hermione's mouth twitched up into a smile and she glanced at the door when Pansy came in. Hermione met the girl's eyes and Pansy scowled and glanced over at Tracey.

"I can't believe you're talking to her. Don't you have any sense of loyalty?" Pansy snapped, her eyes burning with hatred when they flicked over Hermione. Hermione arched her eyebrows and continued petting Crookshanks. Did Pansy actually think she could intimidate her…after everything, she had been through?

"She's Slytherin. The hat chose her. Now take your blood prejudices and stash them away because after the war we all seen no one is going to stand for it anymore," Tracey hissed. Pansy let out a frustrated growl and turned to head back out of the room. Tracey turned to face Hermione and shrugged.

"Sorry, old prejudices die hard," she said softly.

Hermione clenched her jaw and met Tracey's eyes."Trust me, I'm not going to let it affect me. After everything I've been through I think I can handle Pansy," she muttered.

Tracey laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "She can actually be great when you get to know her," she said softly.

"Yeah, sure. I will take your word for it," Hermione said, tucking herself in.

x-x-x

Hermione sighed, squinting at her wand which was beeping furiously to let her know it was time to wake up. She stood up, taking her clothes and heading to the bathroom and stepping into the shower. When she came out and began to get dressed she stared at herself in the mirror. Seeing herself in the Slytherin uniform was more of a shock than she had expected. She pulled her hair into a bun and scowled when curls popped out at odd angles. She grabbed her wand and headed down the stairs to the common room. She glanced around and was surprised to see that it was filled with a few students studying. Before classes had even started. No one was saying anything about it. Her eyes fell on Blaise and she quickly averted her eyes before he could stop her to make conversation. She stepped out of the room and made her way to the Great Hall to find Ron and Harry. She broke out into a smile when she saw them both sitting at the Gryffindor table. She flopped down beside them. Harry looked up at her in surprise and his eyes landed on her tie.

"It looks so wrong on you," Ron muttered, averting his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Harry. "It's so weird being there without you guys," She said softly. Harry frowned and rested his hand on top of hers.

"I know…if anything happens. You'll let me know?" he asked. Hermione nodded and Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Ron shovelled his food into his mouth, avoiding her eyes.

Hermione sighed, pursing her lips."What is your problem?"

Ron scowled and gestured at her robes. "That is," he growled. "It's like you didn't even try to stay with us,"

Hermione clenched her jaw. "Try to stay with you? What are we? Five? It was the hat," she seethed.

Ron scoffed and gestured at Harry. "The hat let Harry choose. Let's face it. You didn't even try to stay. Where is your house loyalty?" he spat.

Hermione stood up and glowered at him. "Well I guess I better start showing House Loyalty now then," she snapped, turning on her heel and making her way over to the Slytherin table.

A hand caught her wrist and she spun to face Harry in shock.

"He didn't mean it you know. He's just worried about you. I am too…it feels like we can't protect you from them," he said softly, gesturing at the table behind her. Hermione shook her head and rested her palms on Harry's chest.

"You need to stop worrying about me," she demanded, her eyes locking onto his. Harry's eyes searched hers for any sign that she was distressed or hurt. If any of them touched her… he pulled Hermione against his chest and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Ron will come around eventually," he promised, squeezing her hand and heading back to his table. Hermione sat down at the Slytherin table and was met with a pair of scowling eyes.

"Enjoy your catch up with your boyfriend?" Draco Malfoy drawled, watching as Harry headed back to his own table. Hermione met his eyes and rolled her own.

"He's not my boyfriend, not that it is anything to do with you," she retorted. Draco smirked.

"Much to your dismay," he sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at Draco.

"Is there a reason that you are talking to me?" she asked, staring at him blankly. Draco blinked in surprise and scowled; why was he talking to her? Blaise flopped down next to Hermione and handed her a letter.

"This came for you this morning," he said. Hermione scanned the handwriting and immediately flushed. Victor. She pursed her lips and opened it, completely unaware of the curious eyes upon her.

Blaise leaned over Hermione's shoulder and laughed.

"You've got him eating right out of the palm of your hands, haven't you?" he teased, making Hermione flush with embarrassment. Draco arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

"We're just friends!" Hermione insisted. Blaise laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I always sign my letters to friends All my-" he began. Hermione's hands clamped over his mouth and Blaise grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to fight the smile that was tugging at her lips. But it was impossible. Blaise's smile was infectious. She folded the letter back up and looked at him.

"Okay, maybe I'm the one who says we're just friends," she said. Blaise shook his head and looked at her.

"That's cold Granger. Real cold. No wonder you ended up here," he teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, leaning across the table to grab a green apple. At the exact same moment, Draco moved for the same apple and he glared at her. Hermione smirked and grabbed it taking a large bite of the apple before flashing a grin at Malfoy's surprised face. Blaise watched her with amusement and shook his head.

"How very Slytherin, don't you think?" Blaise asked, arching an eyebrow. Draco arched an eyebrow and glanced at Blaise over the rim of his goblet.

"She still isn't one of us," he said, before grabbing his own apple and staring after her and chewing rapidly. The cheek of it.


	2. Unlikely friends

**AN: I am writing this without An Alpha or Beta reader so if there are any mistakes I can only apologise. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

Hermione smiled, settling into a desk in the library and pulling down some books. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying enough attention. So, she didn't notice when the book on the top of the pile fell. She cursed when it thumped on the top of her head. "Fuck," she muttered, rubbing her head. She glanced at the title and frowned thoughtfully at it. It was the same book that she Harry and Ron had used in second year to try and get into the Slytherin common room. She laughed and put the book back on the shelf. She had never imagined that she would end up in the Slytherin dorms. Especially as a permanent resident. She sighed, pulling down another book and flicking through it quietly. She jumped slightly when a shadow appeared above her. She blinked in surprise when she noticed it was Ron. He barely ever came to the library.

"Bloody hell Hermione. Classes haven't even started and you're already in the library?" Ron asked, sitting down across from her. Hermione raised an eyebrow and glanced at him, waiting for some sort of apology. He gave her a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said softly, reaching his hands across the table to take hold of hers. "I'm just worried about you…it scared me…the fact that you got sorted in to Slytherin shows how little I know you anymore,"

Hermione sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm still the same me,"

Ron shook his head and forced his own smile. "No, you aren't Hermione. None of us are. How could we be after everything? But, it's okay that we're different," Hermione felt her heart tighten, a familiar tingling in her nose.

Ron smiled, as if he could sense the change in her mood. He quickly changed the subject. "How is the dorm?"

Hermione laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Absolutely nothing like you and Harry described it," she said. Ron glanced at her in confusion.

"No?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"It's pretty great if I am honest. There is a stunning view of the lake out of one of the windows. It's really amazing. I can't wait to curl up beside it with a good book," she said softly, rubbing her fingers over the edge of the book.

Ron shook his head and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Glad to see that some things never change,"

Hermione laughed, glancing at the clock before letting out a shocked gasp when her eyes fell on the time and she grabbed Ron's arm.

"Potions," she said, tugging him up. Ron rolled his eyes and followed after her.

"Honestly," he muttered, shaking his head as Hermione half dragged him to class.

"We're already late Hermione. Surely it doesn't matter how late we are," he muttered. Hermione scowled at him, dragging him through the door. Hermione smiled at Slughorn apologetically.

"I'm sorry. We lost track of time," she said. Harry smiled at the two and Ron made his way over to sit beside him. Hermione moved to take another empty seat and Professor Slughorn cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, your partner this year will be Mr Zabini," he said, gesturing at the Slytherin half off the classroom. Of course. How could she forget? She sighed, sitting down beside Blaise and casting a wary glance over at Harry and Ron.

Blaise nudged her with his elbow and narrowed his eyes. "You could look a little happier to be working with me you know,"

Hermione sighed and turned to face him.

"I'd rather be working with my friends," she said truthfully. Blaise slapped a hand over his heart and he shook his head.

"You wound me Granger. Here I thought we were friends," he said feigning hurt. Hermione's lips twitched into a smirk and she shook her head.

"You can't even call me by my name," she said. Blaise laughed and shrugged.

"Blame Draco for that one. He always calls you Granger, it kind of caught on," he said. Hermione pursed her lips and glanced behind her at Draco Malfoy. Blame Draco for that one. She frowned. He actually mentioned her? She shook her head and opened her book, looking at the ingredients. Of course, he mentioned her. He hated her. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. He calls me Granger…her eyebrows furrowed and she skimmed the ingredients for a third time. Blaise watched her in amusement and tilted his head to the side.

"Need a bit of help there Hermione?" he teased. Hermione froze in her chair and turned to face him.

"I think you can stick to calling me Granger," she muttered. Blaise grinned and shook his head.

"No, I don't think I will Hermione. What was it Krum used to call you? Hermioninny?" he teased. Hermione's ears tinged red and Blaise let out a cackle of laughter.

"I didn't realise you were paying attention," she countered. Blaise scoffed.

"Not me," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the person behind them. Hermione turned slightly and noticed the familiar mop of blonde hair. He noticed? Hermione scowled at herself, flushing. What did it matter? Blaise smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes, elbowing him. He burst out laughing and Hermione couldn't help but join him.

Xxx

Draco frowned, staring at the back of Blaise's head. He was laughing. With Granger of all people! He pursed his lips and glanced at the bushy head in front of him. What could she possibly have to say that was funny. Blaise wasn't usually easy to please. In fact, Draco was pretty sure he could count Blaise's friends on one hand. He began chopping up the herbs in front of him and strained his ears trying to listen to their conversation.

"So, what exactly did he call you during your 'wonderful time together' huh?" Blaise teased. Draco's lips turned up into a sneer and he glanced over at Ron. As if he wanted to hear about a Weasley's attempts at wooing someone. He picked up his quill and began to cross off his list.

"Not that it's any of your business but Victor actually mastered the pronunciation," she muttered. Draco's quill slipped slightly and he glanced up. Krum? That was who caused the ridiculous blush on her face this morning? Blaise sniggered and nudged her leaning closer and whispered something in Hermione's ear that made her let out a startled gasp. She whacked his arm and covered her face with her hands. Blaise's chuckle carried through the classroom and Slughorn sighed. Draco smirked. Granger was about to get in trouble. Now this he wanted to hear.

"There doesn't seem to be very much work going on here," Slughorn said, making his way over to their cauldron. Hermione straightened up and smiled.

"We're just letting it simmer," Blaise said, smirking when Slughorn couldn't find a fault in the potion. He beamed at the two and nodded.

"20 points to Slytherin for perfecting the potion! But, do keep the noise down," he reminded them. Draco stared at the back of their heads in disbelief. How on earth did they manage that? Especially with all their carrying on! He let out a frustrated sigh and added his own contents to the potion, stirring it as he glared at the back of their heads.

Xxx

Blaise smirked and leaned in to Hermione.

"See, we make a great team," he sang softly. Hermione rolled her eyes and had to grudgingly admit that Blaise was one of the best partners she had ever had in potions. She shook her head and held her palms against her cheeks still trying to recover from her previous embarrassment. She shook her head and glanced back at Blaise who smirked.

"You're just so easy to tease," he said. Hermione raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I'll get you back eventually," she said smugly. Blaise laughed and nodded.

"I definitely see why you got put in Slytherin this time round," he teased. Hermione smiled and glanced over at Ron and Harry, who were both glancing over in her direction. Harry arched an eyebrow as if to say. Is everything okay. She smiled at them reassuringly and Harry nodded. When the bell rang she stood up and was about to make her way over to Harry and Ron when Blaise grabbed her arm.

"We've got class with Ravenclaw next," he reminded her. Hermione nodded, waving goodbye to Harry and Ron.

"What makes you think that Victor and I…" she trailed off when someone got within earshot. Hermione moved her hair out of her face and cleared her throat, glancing away from him. Blaise smirked and glanced at her.

"You expect me to believe that you went to Bulgaria over summer after your meltdown with Weasley and didn't? Besides, I can read subtext," he murmured. Hermione flushed and shook her head.

"I…we…" she stammered. Blaise laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. A secret is a secret," he said. Hermione looked up at him in surprise and he grinned.

"Besides, it gives me something to blackmail you with," he said, stopping outside the next class. Hermione shook her head. Slytherins. She noticed Luna and let out a squeak, making her way over to her and pulling her into a hug. Luna grinned and glanced around her.

"Your aura is different today," she said, following imaginary balls of light. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and smiled. Blaise appeared at her side and shook his head.

"Don't you know it's common etiquette to finish a conversation before disappearing on someone?" he asked. Luna glanced at him and sighed.

"Wrackspurts must have got near you or else you would remember its common etiquette not to interrupt someone else's conversation," she said sympathetically, tapping Blaise's arm. He stared at her in shock and his mouth fell open. He glanced at Hermione who smirked back at him. He glanced at Luna.

"And what exactly are wrackspurts?" he asked. Luna gave him a look and shook her head launching into a full description. Hermione gave Blaise a warning glare, daring him to make fun of Luna, but he didn't instead he shrugged and nodded.

"It would explain why I suddenly forget what I'm thinking," he muttered. Luna nodded enthusiastically.

"That can also happen going through doorways. That is because of the tweens though," she said quietly, almost as if to herself. Blaise gave her an amused glance when he noticed the fire in her eyes as she muttered her theories about the tweens as she walked through the doorway towards her classmates. He glanced up and looked at Hermione who was staring at the back of Luna's head with mild distain.

"You don't believe any of this could be real, do you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and Blaise laughed.

"Even though you didn't believe in magic before getting your letter? Did you believe in Thestrals?" he asked, arching his eyebrow. Hermione frowned.

"Well no…but there is no proof for the things she believes in," she muttered. Blaise shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"There is no proof that magic exists to muggles. But, it's still real," he said pointedly. Hermione arched her eyebrow and glanced in Luna's direction.

"You don't actually believe in any of that do you?" she asked. Blaise shook his head.

"I don't believe or disbelieve. But, the important thing is she does. I thought that you, as her friend would at least humour her," he said. Hermione shook her head and glanced out the window. Blaise shook his head and nodded to himself.

"Increasingly more obvious," he muttered, sitting down beside her again. Hermione frowned and glanced at him in surprise. Blaise smirked at her.

"Get used to me being around. I plan on annoying you with my presence until you give in and admit we're friends," he said smugly. Tracey Davis heard him and turned around, giving Hermione a pointed look.

"He isn't kidding you know. You might as well just accept it," she said, grinning at Blaise who grinned back and nodded at Hermione. She sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a long year.

x-x-x

Blaise was persistent. Hermione had to give him that. He had managed to seat himself next to her in almost every class. Except transfiguration where much to Hermione's dismay she had been paired with Draco. McGonagall obviously had some sort of sick twisted sense of humour. The two were to work together on the various topics covered in the subject. Draco hadn't even looked at her during the first lesson, choosing to stick to silence instead. After an hour in the class Hermione was ready to pull her hair out. Blaise stood against the wall, smirking at her as she walked out.

"I don't seem so bad now do I?" he teased. Draco shot Blaise a warning glare and gave him the middle finger. Blaise smirked at Draco and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"So, I was thinking we should head to the library and get this potions essay out of the way. What do you think?" he asked. Hermione looked at him in shock, her eyes giving away just how often she was used to doing the work herself. Blaise pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, watching in amusement as Hermione stared at him in shock.

"You don't want to go?" he asked. Hermione grabbed his arm and grinned.

"Just give me a minute to check I have everything," she said eagerly.

Draco scoffed and watched as the two walked away together. Pathetic. The pair of them. Getting excited over a study date. He shook his head and walked toward the common room. He tried to ignore the voice in his head that filled his head with the ideas that it might be more than just studying. He growled at the notion and muttered the password begrudgingly as he walked into the common room. His eyes scanned the room and he sighed when he realised he was alone. He shook his head, making his way to the room. Why wouldn't they study here. The thought entered his mind before he had time to block it out. He let out a frustrated growl and grabbed a book from the shelf, stalking up to his room. It wasn't like he cared.

x-x-x

Blaise smirked at the finished piece of work that lay before him and tapped his forehead.

"We work pretty well together. Don't you think?" he asked, gesturing at the sheets of work surrounding them. Hermione's lips twitched into a smile and she nodded.

"I never expected you to work this much," she admitted. Blaise shrugged and ran a hand over his hair.

"Hello, ambitious," he reminded her. "I've always had some of the best marks in Slytherin," he said, leaning back in his chair and smirking cockily. Hermione shook her head and glanced at the floor. Blaise sniggered.

"You only find it hard to believe because I have more fun that you do," he teased. Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"Oh, yeah," she said sarcastically. "Because Slytherin is the only house that had illicit parties," Blaise smirked and shook his head.

"But you didn't join in. Have you ever even been drunk?" Blaise teased. Hermione shook her head and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"I have," she said, smirking at the memory of the drinking game that she Ginny and Luna had played over summer. Blaise watched the smile that covered her face and nudged her.

"Now you need to tell me," he insisted. Hermione smiled.

"Ginny, Luna and I went out in muggle London a lot this summer. We spent a lot of time together after I came back from Bulgaria," Hermione told him. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to convince him that she could be fun. Blaise sat up a little straighter and raised his eyebrows.

"Leading young girls astray," he said, tutting as he looked at Hermione. She laughed and shook her head.

"As if! They are the bad influences! Merlin, Luna especially!" she exclaimed. Luna had usually been the one to instigate the drinking games. Insisting that they cleared the fogginess. Blaise licked his lower lip and forced himself to change the topic

"So, will you be joining us in the party after the game on Saturday?" he teased. Hermione's smile fell and she gnawed on her lip .

"I don't think that would be my best idea," she told him. Blaise shook his head.

"Chicken," he said smugly. Hermione glared at him and pursed her lips, thinking about his words. She sighed and looked at him.

"Make sure there is rum," she said, standing up and brushing down her skirt.

"I've got to go. I'm meeting Harry. I'll see you later," she said, grinning at him. Blaise reclined in his chair and shook his head, a smirk forming on his face. He was going to make sure she fit in. If it was the last thing he did.

Draco pursed his lips when Blaise walked into the boys' dormitory and flopped down onto his bed. He had been gone with Granger for hours. He glanced at Blaise.

"You and Granger are getting awful close," he commented, pretending to be engrossed in his book. Blaise shrugged and pulled off his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I like her," he said. Draco smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"You like her, or you like her," he asked. Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to face Draco.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Draco scowled, immediately catching his tone.

"It doesn't," he said sharply, going back to his book. Blaise smirked and turned away from Draco. Sure it didn't. He walked out of the doorway before realising he hadn't actually asked Draco about the firewhiskey. He turned and stepped back into the room.

"Draco did you…" he trailed off and scratched his head.

"Fuck…I forgot what I was going to say!" he muttered. He glanced up at the doorway and suddenly felt his lips tugging up at the corners. The tweens.

Draco watched him in amusement and arched an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Blaise felt his face heat up and he shook his head.

"Nothing, just something someone said earlier," he muttered. Draco arched an eyebrow and took in the slight tinge of red on his skin. Blaise was blushing! Draco pursed his lips.

"Someone?" Draco asked, waiting for Blaise to elaborate. Blaise avoided his gaze and immediately changed the subject. Maybe he means Granger a voice whispered in his head. Draco frowned and shook the thoughts away

"We need to find some sort of way to get firewhiskey for after the game on Saturday," Blaise said. Draco scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"You really think that you're going to be able to sneak booze in to the dorm with Granger here?" he asked, screwing up his face. As if Granger would allow anything of the sort. Blaise shook his head.

"I think you would be surprised at the things Hermione would get up to," he said, sitting cross legged on his bed. Draco arched an eyebrow and tried to rid himself of the insinuation behind his words.

"Hermione is it?" he asked. Blaise looked up at the sharpness in Draco's tone and smirked at his best friend.

"Is my friendship with her going to bother you that much Draco?" Blaise drawled, arching an eyebrow. Draco glowered at him.

"We can't have a party with that…" he swallowed the words that were on the tip of his tongue. Gryffindor's Golden girl. Because…well she wasn't now. He pursed his lips "Goody two shoes on our backs," he muttered. Blaise smirked.

"We can if you get her rum," he said smugly. Draco's eyes snapped to Blaise's and he frowned.

"Rum?" he said in disbelief. Blaise smirked again.

"Rum," he repeated. Draco pursed his lips. There was no way that she would be involved. His eyes fell on Blaise and he scowled. What exactly was going on with the two if Blaise could coax her into a party…especially one which involved alcohol and breaking about seventeen school rules. Draco glanced at Blaise and found himself frowning.

"You do realise that if you bring her. You're responsible for her," he said. Blaise smirked and nodded.

"Got it. So, how are we getting it?" Blaise asked. Draco stood up and turned to face him.

"I'll worry about it," he said, heading towards the common room. Blaise shook his head and picked up the book that Draco was pretending to read. He scanned the cover and shook his head. He was pretty sure he had seen Hermione with the same book the day before. Not that he would ever tell Draco that.

Hermione glanced up when she heard footsteps thudding down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. Her eyes locked with Draco Malfoy's and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" she asked, putting down her book and straightening her jumper. Draco rolled his eyes, not bothering to turn and face her.

"Out," he said, making his way towards the entrance. Hermione sat up a little straighter and let out a shocked gasp.

"It's after curfew," she pointed out. Draco sighed and finally turned towards her.

"Yes. I'm fully aware of that. Thank you for your commentary," he drawled. Hermione cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Draco glared at her and shook his head, his disbelief evident.

"Don't try to judge me. You think I don't remember that you used to sneak around after curfew with Potter and Weasel?" he snapped. Hermione narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"Well forgive me. Here I was trying to make sure you don't get caught and lose our house points. As you've pointed out I sneak about after curfew all the time and have very rarely been caught. But I guess you wouldn't want any advice on that, would you?" she snapped. Draco clenched his jaw and tried to bite back his sneer.

"Hogsmeade. I'm going to Hogsmeade," he said, exhaling heavily. Hermione pursed her lips and looked at him.

"Third floor. One eyed witch statue. Say Dissendium. You've got an hour walk. When you get to the end of the passageway there will be ladders. Don't go up them. It will trip the alarms. Push the brick to your left and it will lead you to the alleyway outside Honeydukes," she said, picking up her book and staring at it. She didn't expect him to say thank you so it came as no surprise when he stormed out of the common room without even a word of thanks. She shook her head and glanced back at the book. Idiot. She settled back into the window seat that looked out onto the lake.

x-x-x

Draco exhaled and glanced at the stairs, leading to the third floor. He was still debating on taking her advice. He really didn't like the idea of trusting her. What if she was lying to trick him? What if he went and ended up getting trapped in Honeydukes? He sighed and headed up the stairs and along to the statue. On his approach he took out his wand and begrudgingly muttered, "Dissendium."

He watched as the statue moved out of his way and he raised his eyebrows, stepping into the tunnel. He held out his wand and whispered, "Lumos" before walking further into the tunnel. When he got to the end of the tunnel he frowned at the ladders and glanced around, trying to remember Hermione's instructions. He noticed a brick jutting out and pressed on it. It sprung open and he headed up the stairs, grinning when he came to the alleyway. He made his way over to the Hogs Head and entered through the back entrance. Gerard looked up and smiled. Draco tried not to grimace at the missing teeth.

"What can I get for you Mr Malfoy?" he asked. Draco pulled out his bag and gestured at the firewhiskey.

"The usual," he said. Gerard nodded and began putting bottles into the bag. Then Draco remembered Granger's rum. He glanced the shelf and spotted one that instantly reminded him of her obsession with the Vanilla whirls from Honeydukes.

"The Vanilla rum too," he said. Gerard nodded and placed it inside the bag before holding his hands out in front of Draco who rolled his eyes and passed him the Galleons. He pulled the bag over his should and headed towards the alleyway. He leaned against the wall and eyed the entrance. If he used this to get back then Granger would know that he used it. But, if he went the long way then he would risk getting caught. He exhaled heavily and headed into the tunnel. He could always go for a bath. He nodded. That was it. He'd kill time in the prefect's bathroom.


	3. Something to celebrate

Hermione was still awake when he got back, much to Draco's dismay. She was up, reading a book and sucking on a vanilla sugar quill.

She smirked at him and arched an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you didn't get caught?"

Smugness didn't suit her. He clenched his jaw and cleared his throat. "Clearly," he opened his bag, pulling out one of the bottles of rum. It was as close as he would get to saying thank you.

Hermione let out a gasp, leaning forward and touching the bottle. "Vanillas my favourite"

Draco scoffed and glanced pointedly at the sugar quill in her hand. Hermione flushed, her tongue darting out to swipe at the excess sugar from her thumb. A movement that caused Draco's mouth to dry. He picked up the bottles to busy himself, placing them in the cabinet beside the bookshelf. He stood up, turning back towards Hermione only to find her already glancing at him.

He gestured at the door behind him, muttering a quick good night

x-x-x

Hermione had tossed and turned all night stressing over how to tell Harry and Ron that she wouldn't be supporting them at the game. She sighed and flopped down next to them.

"Okay, you guys can't freak out. But, I'm obviously going to be in the Slytherin stands on Saturday. I just wanted to wish you guys good luck with the game. I doubt we'll get much time together before then. I'm guessing you'll be planning out every play," she teased.

Harry smirked and nodded. "You know us too well. How are things going over there?"

Hermione turned back to her table and smiled. "It's actually going pretty well. Blaise and Tracey have made it their personal mission to make sure that I feel like I fit in. Some of them avoid me. But, not as much as the other houses," she said, glancing down at her hands. Harry leaned forward and put his hand on her arm.

"Are they saying anything?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and met his eyes. "That's the problem. They treat me the way the way they treat most of Slytherin. Like vipers,"

Ron let out a noise of sheer indignation and stared at her.

"But those Slytherins deserve it! You don't!" he said, his voice taking on an edge at what he perceived as a severe injustice. Hermione's eyes snapped towards his and she arched her eyebrow.

"And why exactly is that Ronald?" she asked calmly. Harry raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his pumpkin juice glancing away from the pair.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "They're Slytherin,"

Hermione held up her tie and shook her head. "Ron. I am Slytherin. Slughorn is Slytherin. People aren't evil just because they are in Slytherin. They don't get to be treated like lepers because they were sorted into a certain house. What about Regulus Black? He helped us win the war. Why do the other Slytherins deserve the way this school treats them?"

"Hermione this isn't one of your crazy justice schemes. This isn't like the house elves. This is people like Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy. You can't tell me that they don't deserve it," he snapped.

Hermione sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and stood up grabbing her bag. "You'll do best to remember that the only reason any of us are alive is because Narcissa Malfoy loved her son enough to lie to the most powerful dark wizard in history. I thought that the reason we fought in that war was to avoid discrimination. But apparently not," she seethed, storming off to the other table. Harry turned to face Ron who was staring after Hermione in shock.

"She is bloody terrifying sometimes. She didn't even raise her voice," Ron muttered. Harry glanced at Ron.

"She's right you know," he commented, glancing over at the Slytherin table where Tracey had immediately poured Hermione a drink and glowered over at Ron.

x-x-x

Draco hadn't moved since he had overheard Hermione snap at Ron.

'You'll do best to remember that the only reason any of us are alive is because Narcissa Malfoy,'. It was true of course. But, everyone seemed to ignore that little fact. Except, apparently, Granger. He stared after the girl in confusion. He had never expected her to speak out against her best friends. Especially not when she was defending Slytherin. Maybe, just maybe, she was cut out to be one of them. One thing was for sure. There was no way Draco was going to let anyone in his house disrespect her. She had just defended his mother.

Xxx

Tracey put down her magazine and turned to face Hermione before thinking better of it and burying her face in the magazine again, a light blush covering her ears. Hermione gave her an odd look and arched her eyebrow at Blaise who let out a laugh.

"She's too nervous to ask if you're going to the match tomorrow. Aren't you Trace?" he teased. Tracey flushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want you to feel like I was pressuring you," she told Hermione. Blaise laughed and ruffled Tracey's hair.

"Fortunately, I had no qualms about that. She's coming to the game and the after party. Isn't that right Hermione?" he asked smugly. Hermione exhaled and gave him an exasperated look; however, it was easy to spot the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Draco flopped down in the seat across from Hermione and scowled, picking at his cereal dejectedly.

Theo frowned. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Draco gestured back at the Gryffindor table and scowled. "I've had three of that lot come up to me today. Just to tell me how excited they are to see me choke," he muttered.

Hermione shook her head and glanced at her old table, disappointed to see the tactics they were using. She glanced at Draco who actually looked slightly paler than usual. He's actually scared he will she thought and her heart clenched at the thought. She hated seeing people feel like this. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"They're saying it to bait you," she said pointedly. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Hermione sighed.

"It's psychological warfare. They think that if they get enough people to plant a seed of doubt in your mind about your abilities then you'll choke. They are saying it so that you believe it," she said, popping a sweet into her mouth and staring at the boy in front of her. Draco stared at her thoughtfully and gestured back at the Gryffindor team.

"What would they think of you giving away trade secrets?" he asked. Hermione smirked, standing up and pulling Tracey with her. "I want my house to win the cup. Plus, it's not really a trade secret," she said shrugging. She leaned over to Blaise and ruffled his hair. "Don't forget our assignment," she reminded him, before walking off with Tracey who was talking animatedly about how exciting it was that Hermione was going to the game. Draco glanced at Blaise who was smirking at him.

"Don't even say it," he warned. Blaise grinned at him and popped a grape into his mouth. Draco stared after her and sighed.

"Okay, I admit it. She's not as bad as I always thought. She's still an insufferable know it all. But, having her in our house makes it slightly less irritating," he muttered. Blaise let out a bark of laughter and glanced at his friend.

"So, you'll try to be friends?" he asked. Draco scoffed. Friends? With Granger?

"I'll try to be civil. I heard her conversation with Potty and Weasel you know. She was defending Slytherin and my mother. So maybe she does belong here. I'm going to make sure no one touches her" He said, turning to face Blaise who was smiling proudly.

"I feel like a proud mother hen," he said loudly, batting his eyelids. Draco sighed and shoved him.

"Stop giving me that look. I owe her. My Mother, Blaise. She defended my mother. So, I'll keep an eye out for her," he muttered, standing up and grabbing his bag. Blaise followed after him and tapped Luna's shoulder on the way past. She looked up and gave him a sharp look before returning to her conversation with Padma. Blaise let out a small chuckle. She was too fun to annoy. He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back.

"So, what are you going to do about this mental warfare?" Blaise asked. Draco scratched his eyebrow and glanced at his best friend.

"I'll just have to make sure I don't choke won't I. Maybe we'll finally have something to celebrate," he said, grinning at Blaise.

x-x

Tracey pursed her lips and analysed Hermione's outfit before shaking her head.

"I need to take you shopping. Seriously do you own anything that isn't robes or jeans?" she asked. Hermione laughed and turned to face her.

"No, and I don't plan on it either," she said. Tracey narrowed her eyes and opened Hermione's trunk before digging around inside it. She pulled out a burgundy jumper and turned to face Hermione her eyebrows raised.

"There is no way I'm letting you wear this," she muttered, before waving her wand and changing the jumper to an emerald green colour. Hermione watched in amusement as Tracey sorted through her clothes, occasionally spelling them so that the colours changed from red to green. Eventually she came across a pair of jeans that Hermione had forgotten about. Tracy grinned and threw the black jeans onto the bed alongside a Green tank top and the Slytherin robes.

"Sorted," Tracey said, clapping her hands together and standing up. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoy having me as your Barbie doll," she teased. Tracey grinned and looked at her.

"Just wait until I get near your hair. A good anti frizz serum and you'll be able to run your fingers through your hair without breaking your wrist," Tracey joked. Hermione laughed. Pansy Parkinson scoffed and glanced at Hermione.

"It will more than an anti-frizz serum to sort out that," she muttered. Hermione turned to face her and smiled sweetly.

"A bit like how it would take more than Amortentia to get a guy to take a second look at you," she said. Daphne let out a snort of laughter and had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping. Pansy ran her eyes over Hermione looking vaguely impressed at the fact she had bitten back.

"Let's get ready and go get some breakfast," she said. Tracey nodded and stood up, following after Hermione.

"You're a lot better at handling insults than you used to be," Tracey commented. Hermione laughed and turned to face Tracey.

"After everything ive been through I think I can handle insults from Pansy" she said confidently. Tracey let out a gasp and followed after her. The pair continued down the stairs and Blaise let out a whistle when he noticed them.

"Nice to see you showing some house spirit," he said, running his eyes over Hermione. Tracey laughed and grabbed Blaise's arm.

"You wouldn't believe how many items I had to change from red to green," she said. Blaise grinned down at Tracey.

"I bet I would," he said, giving Hermione a look. She stuck out her tongue and they made their way down to the pitch.

Hermione couldn't shake the nervous feeling in her stomach. For the first time in her life she would be watching a Quidditch game in which she was cheering for a team that didn't include Harry. But, it was so easy to get caught in the buzz from the crowd. She didn't know why she had never noticed it before but the Slytherin crows seemed a lot tamer. They didn't even seem to care too much about the fact that they were losing. So far it was 20-0 to Gryffindor, but the Slytherin crowd was still buzzing. Tracey grinned and leaned forward.

"I honestly can't believe how badly we're playing. I know it has been a while since anyone got to play Quidditch but bloody hell," she muttered as Gryffindor managed to get in another goal. Hermione laughed and leaned forward too.

"I guess the party tonight will be us drowning our sorrows," she said. Tracey grinned and turned to face her.

"Oooh, us is it? You're getting used to us already," she said smugly. Hermione nudged her with her hip and looked out onto the field. It wasn't long before Gryffindor were annihilating the Slytherin team. 130 – 0. Ouch. She glanced at Harry but he seemed a little preoccupied, smirking as he yelled at Ginny. He wasn't paying attention. But Draco was. She let out a gasp as she saw it. The glint of Gold hovering in the middle of the field. She glanced at Draco and noticed the determined look in his eyes. No, he certainly wasn't about to choke. Instead he was hurtling towards the snitch. It was in that moment that Harry was also diving towards it. But he had noticed it too late. The game was over. She could hear the screams of outrage from the Gryffindor stands and she was suddenly aware of Tracey squealing in her ear. Slytherin had won. Draco Malfoy had caught the snitch.

x-x-x

Hermione knew that some part of her should feel guilty for celebrating when Ron and Harry would both be in a foul mood because of their defeat. But, in her defence Tracey's enthusiasm was catching. She had somehow ended up sitting with Tracey, working away at the rum she had been handed when she entered the common room. Vanilla. Her favourite. She glanced at Tracey and grinned.

"Let me make you something," she said, gesturing at the bottle. Tracey nodded and glanced at Hermione.

"What do we need?" she asked. Hermione told her and Tracey returned quickly with everything required, which included a large punch bowl. Hermione grinned, gratefully took the bowl and began mixing the ingredients together before handing a glass to Tracey who took a sip tentatively.

"Hermione, what is this? It tastes amazing!" Tracey gasped, taking another sip and grinning. Hermione smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"It's a muggle cocktail. It's called a Cox's daiquiri. I love them," she said proudly.

"You love Cocks?" Blaise said in amusement, arching his eyebrow. Hermione gave him an exasperated look and handed him a glass of the cocktail.

"Cox daiquiri. It's a muggle cocktail," she said. Blaise mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like sounds like an awful lot of cocks to me. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, screwing up his face in preparation for the drink. But he was pleasantly surprised when the taste hit his tongue. He glanced at Hermione and then nodded.

"I like this. Oi. Nott. Come try this," he demanded, forcing the drink into Theo's hand. Hermione flushed slightly as they passed the drink around the room while she sipped her own. Blaise grinned and put his arm around her.

"So, did you enjoy seeing me play today?" he drawled, giving her a look. Hermione turned to face him.

"That was you playing Quidditch? Here I was thinking you were out for a leisurely fly. I didn't see you touch the Quaffle once today," she said innocently. Blaise scowled and ruffled her hair.

"We still won, didn't we?" he asked. She scoffed and turned to face him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," she teased. Tracey sniggered and looked at Blaise apologetically.

"She's right. You guys really sucked today, except Draco of course. I've never seen him play so well," Tracey said proudly. Hermione grinned and stood up, making her way over to her cocktail to pour herself another glass. Her hand froze when she realised who the other person standing at the cocktail bowl was. She raised her eyes to meet Draco's and he shrugged defensively.

"It tastes good," he muttered. Hermione felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips and she nodded.

"Congratulations on catching the snitch by the way," she mumbled, turning back to Blaise who was watching the pair in amusement.

"Well, wasn't that the most awkward exchange of compliments I have ever seen in my life," Tracey muttered, causing Blaise to erupt with laughter again. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"So, you always have these parties, regardless of the outcome?" she asked. Blaise scoffed and looked at her.

"Of course, we try our best. Why shouldn't we celebrate that?" he asked. Hermione thought back to the times that she had spent in the Gryffindor common room listening to Ron and Harry complaining about their losses. She was sure tonight would be no different. She shrugged and met Blaise's eyes.

"Most people don't celebrate their losses," she pointed out. Blaise laughed and shook his head.

"Then we would never get to celebrate. Don't act like you don't know that this is the first win we've had in ages," he said. Hermione smiled and took another sip of her drink. She heard someone clearing their voice behind her and turned to face Daphne Greengrass who was smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry to bother you Granger. I was wondering if…would you…" she trailed off and glanced at Tracey who rolled her eyes and nudged Hermione.

"What she is trying to ask is if you'll make some more cocktail. It seems to have gone down quite well," she pointed out. Hermione's eyes landed on Daphne and she frowned glancing at Blaise who shrugged. Hermione cleared her throat and nodded.

"No problem. I could teach you to make it if you'd like," she offered. In reality it was no different to making potions. It was all down to the mixing. Daphne grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Pansy glowered at the group from the other side of the room and she leaned against the wall next to Draco.

"I don't get it. They're all flocking to her. Did she fucking slip something into that cocktail?" she hissed. Draco eyed Pansy and he pointedly held up his glass.

"It's actually pretty good," he commented. Pansy sneered at the glass in his hand and shook her head.

"I can't believe your drinking that. Muggles invented that," she seethed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they invented orange juice too but you still drink that. Fuck Pansy, it's just a drink," he muttered, taking a large swig of his drink. A very tasty drink.

"That a mudblood made," she hissed. Draco grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him.

"What have I told you? It stops. Now," he snapped. Pansy let out a huff of indignation and sneered in Hermione's direction.

"Like you never called her it," she spat. Draco sighed and dropped her hand.

"You're right. I did. Countless times. But, that doesn't make it okay. How many people do we know that died in that war Pans? And for what? A half-blood's daddy issues?" he muttered, half to himself. Pansy glowered in Hermione's direction and she sighed.

"I know. I don't mean it. But, I hate her, you know," she sniffed. Draco sighed and turned to face her. Granger. He glanced at Pansy and nodded.

"She seems to have that effect on some people," he muttered. He watched as Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he scowled. But, not the same effect on others.

x-x-x

Hermione was starting to feel the effects of the drinks she had consumed. Especially since Tracey kept filling her glass every time she looked away. She leaned against Blaise who laughed and looked down at her.

"I thought you were used to drinking?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm only tipsy. Besides. Usually Luna makes me pace myself until at least twelve," she said, a giggle escaping her throat. Blaise shook his head, staring at her in amusement. He glanced behind her and arched his eyebrow.

"Seems like you've got an admirer," he teased, gesturing at one of the boys that was in their class. A year younger than them. She frowned and glanced at the boy trying to remember his name. Stephen Harper. She scoffed and sat back, playing with a strand of her hair.

"He can keep admiring," she muttered. Blaise sniggered and eyed her from the corner of his eyes.

"Why, saving all your loving for Krum?" he teased. Hermione flushed and whacked him. He grinned and put a hand over his chest.

"Hermione, you wound me. Here I was enquiring about your love life. Like all good friends should and you're physically assaulting me," he said pouting. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you want to talk love life's? How about the fact I keep catching you staring at a very good friend of mine? In fact, I'm pretty sure I've caught you flirting with her," she said pointedly. Blaise flushed and Tracey sniggered. Blaise whipped his face to face Tracey and he scowled.

"Oh, Tracey. You stay out of this. Unless you really want this conversation to get interesting," he snapped. Tracey's laugh died on her lips and she stared at Blaise, her face paling. Hermione turned to face Tracey in confusion and she felt her heart tug at the look on her face. Tracey stood up and shook her head.

"I'll be right back," she muttered. Blaise cursed and stood up.

"Tracey, I was kidding! Come back. Come on! You know I was kidding," he said, grabbing the girl's arm and tugging her to the side. Hermione followed them with her eyes and frowned when she saw that Tracey was scowling up at Blaise who was smiling at her apologetically. She shook her head and turned back to her drink. It was none of her business. If they wanted her to know they wouldn't have snuck off to discuss it. But, she couldn't help but wonder what had caused Tracey's reaction. She took another sip of her drink and looked up in surprise when the boy from earlier sat down next to her. She smiled politely and scooted over to make room for him. He sat down, unnecessarily close. He turned to face Hermione and he pursed his lips.

"So odd that someone like you ended up here of all places," he commented. Hermione arched her eyebrow and stared at him.

"I'm sorry. Did I give you the impression that I wanted to talk to you?" she asked, giving him a look of distain. He smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"Now see, that's the thing. I didn't really come over here to talk. I was just trying to be polite. Thing is, a few of us in here who have been wondering something about you," he said loudly, glancing back at his friends. Hermione scoffed and turned away from him. He turned her face, towards him and scowled.

"I was talking to you," he hissed. He eyed his friends behind him and smirked before pulling Hermione towards him and crushing his lips against hers. Hermione let of a noise of protest and pulled against his hold. She raised her first and thumped it against his chest and let out a gasp when he was suddenly ripped from her grasp. Harper grinned and looked at her smugly.

"Always wanted to know what mudblood tasted like," he sneered. It was then that the arm that was holding him suddenly slammed him against the wall. Hermione let out a squeak of surprised and she jumped off the couch. Her eyes glanced to the face of the person holding Harper against the wall by his neck. Malfoy? Draco clenched his jaw and he met Harper's eyes.

"On what planet is it acceptable to force yourself on someone?" Draco hissed. Harper scoffed and sneered in Hermione's direction.

"She's a fucking mudblood," he spat. Draco's grip tightened and he turned to face her.

"You alright Granger?" he asked. She nodded and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"It's fine," she insisted. Draco scoffed and turned to face Harper, who was struggling against his grip. Draco released his hold and glared down at Stephen, he felt Blaise and Theo at his sides and glanced at them both.

"What do you think boys? What should we do with him?" he asked. Blaise turned to face Draco and then back at Hermione who was shaking her head. He frowned and met her eyes.

"What do you think Hermione?" he asked. She cleared her throat.

"I don't want you to hurt him," she said. Draco rolled his eyes. Typical.

Blaise sighed and looked at her again. "So, we just let it go?" Hermione flushed and glanced around the room. She was surprised to see that people weren't listening in.

"Slughorn, he could deal with it," she said softly. Blaise nodded and pulled Harper to his feet.

"Let's walk," he said, dragging the boy with him. Once they were out of earshot Draco turned to face Blaise.

"She's acting like a fucking Hufflepuff. How can she be so fucking nice to him after that?" He snapped. Blaise laughed.

"She isn't being nice. She's being smart. You really want to get kicked off the Quidditch team? Because I don't," He said. Draco sighed and pushed Stephen into Slughorn's quarters. He didn't get it. Surely, she should want to see the guy get his arse kicked. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't. He let out a heavy sigh. Like he could ever understand Granger.

x-x-x

Hermione gnawed on her lip and glanced at Tracey.

"They won't hurt him, will they?" she asked. Tracey shook her head.

"Not when you asked them not to. Draco won't be pleased with that though. He's got a quick temper when it comes to stuff like that," she said softly. Hermione bit the corner of her lip and nodded.

"I had never realised how chivalrous he was," she commented. Tracey glanced at the glass in her hand and nodded.

"I think it's because he was pressured into joining the death eaters," she said softly. Hermione's hand froze on her glass and she glanced at Tracey.

"He never wanted to join. Not really. But, he had no choice. Not if he wanted his family to live. He might have taken the mark but that doesn't mean it was willingly," Tracey said softly. Hermione cleared her throat and nodded.

"I never thought about it like that," she admitted, glancing in the direction of the door. Tracey laughed and nudged Hermione.

"Come on…this is too much for a party. Dance with me?" she asked. Hermione nodded, taking Tracey's hand and laughing in amusement when Tracey began jumping in a frenzy. She felt ridiculous…but part of her had to admit that it was the most fun she'd had since summer.

x-x-x

Draco glanced around the room and arched his eyebrows.

"I said. Are. We. Clear?" he snarled, glaring at each person in turn. Blaise smirked and watched smugly as the other boys in the common room nodded, their eyes wide. He pursed his lips and watched as his best friend raised his eyebrows at boys in the room to make sure they got the message. Hermione was off limits. No use of the word mudblood. No physical harm. She was Slytherin and everyone in the house was going to have to get used to it or face Draco's wrath. Blaise waited for the boys to leave the room before turning to Draco.

"You do realise how this looks. You suddenly jumping to save Hermione?" he teased. Draco scoffed.

"She's one of ours," he said pointedly. Blaise grinned and nudged Draco with his hip.

"Aww, you're going to give me the warm fuzzies. One big Slytherin family," Blaise teased.


	4. Hate me

**An: So, this is a rewrite of an old fic and I have no Beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes**

Draco walked into transfiguration behind Tracey and flopped down into his seat next to Hermione. He watched as Blaise made his way over to his seat with Luna and noticed Tracey sit down next to Padma. Both at the other side of the classroom. He scowled. _Great_. He tapped his fingers against the desk and picked up his quill, turning his full attention to McGonagall.

"As you may have noticed, today's class consists of a lot of copying down and theory. Over the next few weeks we will be doing this in order to learn about the animagus form. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves," McGonagall said.

Hermione turned to face him and let out a small sigh before leaning over to him. Draco pretended not to notice and buried himself with note taking.

"Harper apologised this morning. Something tells me that it wasn't Slughorn who made him do it because he specifically asked me to make sure you knew," she whispered. Draco raised his eyebrow and turned to look at her. She stared at him expectantly. As if she was waiting for him to say something. To confirm it was him. _Anything_. Draco stared at her, almost smirking when he noticed how frustrated she was becoming. Hermione huffed and shook her head. "_Anyway_, I just wanted to say thank you. For what you did. You didn't have to get involved,"

"I know I didn't. But, regardless of what you think of me you have to know that I would _never_ stand by and allow someone to force themselves on someone else," he said, his voice low.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded at him "I might think you're an arse. But, I know that you're a good person," she said softly, as they copied down the notes from the board. Draco scoffed and held up his left arm. _Surely she hadn't forgotten._

"This begs to differ," he muttered. Hermione bit her lip, a movement that Draco couldn't help but follow.

"You made some bad choices," she said. Draco gave her a stern look and she rolled her eyes. "Some _really_ bad choices. And for a while I hated you because of those choices. But the war gave me a new kind of perspective. A new understanding of why people do the things they do. The acts you carried out were for your family and their safety. I know that I did everything I could to make sure _my _parents were safe. The things you did were wrong but you didn't do them with evil intentions," she said firmly. Draco watched her from the corner of his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"So what did you do? You know…to make sure they were safe," he asked. Hermione took a deep breath and met his eyes again.

"I obliviated them and sent them off to Australia until the war was over. I don't know if they are ever going to fully forgive me for that. But, it kept them safe," she said, chewing on her quill. _A nervous habit_. Draco realised. He stared at her in shock for a few moments before deciding to speak.

"You did it with good intentions, my intentions weren't good," he muttered. His intentions were selfish. _Screw everyone else to make sure his parents were okay_. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"There's a muggle phrase. _The road to hell is paved with good intentions_. I may have done it to protect them. But, to my parents I took away their choice to stay, their choice to remember. My mum says that she knew something was off, you know. When they were in Australia. Like part of her was empty but they didn't know what was missing. If I had died they would have been walking round like that for the rest of their lives…and I would do it again in a heartbeat," Hermione admitted. Draco glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and then scratched his arm. "_I'm not sure I can say the same_,"

xxx

Hermione pretended she didn't hear him. Because, she didn't think she was supposed to have heard it. She knew that taking the dark mark would have affected him in ways that she couldn't imagine. But, to hear him talk about it was another thing entirely. She sighed and let out a curse. She had been too busy focussing on Draco she hadn't even bothered to pay attention to her notes which now had an ink blot in the middle of a word. _Shit_

_xxx_

Blaise turned to face Luna and smiled brightly.

"I experienced the tweens the other day," he told her. Luna looked up and searched his eyes, waiting for him to burst out laughing. To Scoff at her. But, he didn't. Instead he grinned and continued with his story.

"I was talking to Draco and walked through the doorway and literally I was _mid_-sentence and then my thoughts were just _gone_. It actually made me laugh to be honest," he admitted. Luna stared at him and waited for the usual sneering that followed when someone pretended to believe _Loony Lovegood_. But, it didn't happen. She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear and gesturing at her earrings.

"It's why I wear these. It wards off the tweens. They don't like obsidian," she said. Blaise grinned and shook his head.

"Somehow I don't think I can pull off earrings. What is it about obsidian that stops the tweens?" he said curiously, shaking his head at the thought. Luna smiled and waved her hand gesturing around her.

"It gets rid of the negativity in your aura. That's what allows the Tweens to take your thoughts," she said. Blaise pursed his lips. He had been incredibly frustrated with Draco when it happened. Luna glanced at Blaise and cleared her throat.

"I could make you something to help if you'd like?" She asked. Blaise ran his eyes over the girl before him and his heart clenched at the look on her face.

"I'd love that Luna. Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want you going to any trouble," he told her. Luna grinned.

"It will be no trouble. Gives me something to do tonight," she said brightly. Blaise smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Then his eyes landed on Tracey who was looking at him smugly. He rolled his eyes and she looked at him and arched her eyebrows. He could practically hear her voice in his mind. _You like her. _He narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows at Tracey pointedly

Tracey shook her head and turned back to Padma who glanced at Blaise and Luna and smiled.

"I'm glad he's being nice to her. You wouldn't be able to imagine how some of the people in our house treat her sometimes," Padma said softly. Tracey smiled and shrugged.

"He's a good guy," she said, pulling her hair into a bobble.

Padma let out a gasp and gestured at Tracey's hair tie. "Is that the Slytherin emblem on those?". Tracey grinned and nodded. "Yeah, there is a shop in Hogsmeade that sells stuff like this. I'll pick up some Ravenclaw ones next time we go if you'd like?"

Padma smiled and shook her head.

"Could you show me? I love looking at things like that! Plus it means I could also get some stuff for Parvati. As long as you wouldn't mind showing me around," Padma said, smiling at Tracey hopefully.

"Of course I can! It's such a cute little shop. They do so many trinkets," Tracey said excitedly. Padma grinned and nodded. She glanced down at her notes and then over at Tracey.

"You know, you were always so quiet before. Why was that?" She asked.

Tracey shrugged and picked at her nails. "I'm quite shy. I know it's not usually very Slytherin…but…I don't know. I only really approach conversations with friends,"

Padma smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"And are _we _friends?" She asked. Tracey turned to face her and smiled.

"We could be, if you wanted to," she said quickly. Padma laughed and nudged Tracey.

"You're funny. Of course I want to," she replied. She looked at Tracey and shook her head, grinning to herself.

xxx

Hermione pulled her bag over her shoulder and followed Blaise and Tracey out of the classroom.

Draco cleared his throat. "Granger," he put his arm out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

Hermione turned to face him, her eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

Draco glanced around the hallway which was almost empty and he looked down at her. "Stop trying to convince yourself I'm a good guy. I'm not,"

Hermione scoffed and looked at him. "Whatever Draco, give it up, "she huffed, pushing a notebook into her bag. "Making bad choices doesn't make you a bad guy,"

Draco tried not to flinch at the casual way his name rolled off her tongue. He pursed his lips and pushed her into an empty classroom before turning on her.

"Granger, you are the one that needs to give it up. _Draco_. Since when are we on first name terms? Stop trying to find the good in everyone. In some of us it doesn't fucking exist," he snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at him defiantly.

"In you it does. God damn it. You aren't as bad as you paint yourself to be!" She snapped, her eyes burning. Draco scoffed and pulled up the corner of his sleeve, brandishing the dark mark at her.

"Oh yeah? Do you have any idea what this means Granger? This mark wasn't forced into me. I took it willingly! Jesus Christ, I fucking said I wanted you to die in second year. I am every bit as bad as they say I am," he hissed. Hermione met his eyes calmly and then stared at her nails looking somewhat bored.

"Don't act like you even knew what the mark really meant. You just acted like a sheep following your precious Daddy's orders because he was too much of a fucking coward to save his only son from being branded. You think I don't remember what you were like when you got the mark? You were ill Draco. That shows someone with a conscience. As for second year. You think I don't know how many people I irritated half to death? You were a child. You had no idea what it meant. Not really," she said exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair. Draco scowled and narrowed his eyes at her, taking a step forward.

"Don't you dare talk about my father! You don't have a clue what you're talking about you-," he spat.

"You what? Filthy little mudblood? Come on, you must have better than that," she goaded. Draco blanched and took a step back from her, his face pale.

"I wasn't-," he began. Hermione met his eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"What Draco? Can't say it? Mudblood, mudblood, mu," she said. Draco's hand clamped over her mouth and he glared down at her.

"Stop it! You shouldn't be using that word. No one should be using that word," he hissed.

Hermione smirked and stared at him. "You used to," Draco avoided her gaze. "Why the sudden change?" She mocked.

Draco turned to glare at her. "Because of you! Fuck. Nothing about the war seemed real in the beginning because no one was getting hurt. Even before the tournament I warned you...I told you to keep that head of yours down. I didn't want to see people getting hurt. Especially not someone I knew. Then you and your friends got yourself fucking _caught_ and then it was there before my eyes. I couldn't fucking escape it. Your blood was everywhere and it wasn't dirty. It was fucking red. The same as mine. You were there. You were bleeding all over my fucking floor and there wasn't a thing I did to stop it. I just sat there. It's been haunting me for fucking months," he snapped, his breathing rapid. Hermione felt her heart clench as she looked at him. How could he think that he was evil?

She cleared her throat. "There is nothing you could have done. You didn't owe me anything. What reason could you have had to intervene? What could you have done? Saved me? Went against Bellatrix? You would have gotten yourself killed," Hermione snapped.

"What I did was fucking cowardice Granger!" He said, slamming his hands down on the desk.

Hermione took a step towards him. "I don't blame you,"

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured at her with his hands. "This is what I fucking mean Granger! There isn't good in everyone! I sat back and watched you be tortured and you don't blame me? You're a fucking idiot. What about all the times I used that word Granger, huh? All forgiven? You should hate me," he said vehemently.

"I did! I hated you so fucking much Draco. You were the first person to ever use that word towards me and it really fucking hurt. You were the first person that I ever truly hated because of it. I tried so hard when I came here because I knew I'd be at a disadvantage. You guys grew up around magic and I was so scared I wasn't going to fit in. Then I get here and I'm actually doing so well. I'm keeping up with and sometimes even over taking some of my classmates who grew up with magic. Then when I'm starting to find my feet in this world. You hit me with the word "mudblood". The word that hit every insecurity I had," she took a deep breath, pacing in front of him " I bloody _hated_ you for it. But, then I started to realise that the only way that word can hurt me is if I think I'm inferior to you and I don't. I hated you, I did. But, we all lost too much in the war to hate anyone,"

Draco stared at her in silence and he felt a lump forming in his throat. He wondered how he would have reacted in second year if he knew his insults had hurt her. I would have loved it. He realised. He shook his head.

"You don't get to stop hating me! Not after the things I've done!" He snapped. Hermione laughed and met his eyes.

"Well tough shit Draco because I forgive you for it all," she said, pushing her hair from her eyes. Draco shook his head.

"You don't get to forgive me! I don't deserve it! You don't get to do this!" He snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I do," she paused adjusting her bag "Now, I've got dinner plans. I'll see you later. Draco,"

Draco stared after her and shook his head. Why did she have to be so bloody infuriating? He headed out into the hallway and scowled, leaning against the wall.

"Well that was rude," The painting whispered. Draco pushed himself off the wall and gave it a scathing look before heading down to the great hall. He flopped down beside Blaise and frowned at the empty seat next to Tracey.

"Where's Granger?" He asked. Tracey rolled her eyes and gestured at the Gryffindor table.

"She's catching up with her friends," she said, shovelling food into her mouth and shrugging. Draco scowled and looked over to see Granger shaking her head and giving Weasley a sharp look. He pursed his lips and glanced at Blaise and Tracey.

"What, you don't care? She isn't one of them anymore," he muttered, furrowing his eyebrows as he piled food into his plate. Blaise raised his eyebrows and glanced at Tracey who shrugged.

"I don't know what you expect her to do. Give up her best friends completely because she's in Slytherin? We all have friends from other houses," Blaise said pointedly. Draco scoffed and looked up at Blaise. "What, you and Lovegood? You are only friends with Luna because you want to shag her,"

Blaise narrowed his eyes and gripped the table. "Don't be such an arse. I'm friends with her because I fucking enjoy her company,"

Draco shrugged. "You still want to shag her," he said offhandedly. Blaise flushed slightly and stood up.

"Don't take your bad mood out on everyone else. Bloody hell Draco," he snapped, storming off towards the exit. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Tracey who held up her hands.

"Don't look at me for support. He's right. You're deliberately being an arse because you're in a foul mood," she said pointedly. Draco scowled and shovelled his food into his mouth, glowering over at the Gryffindor table.

x-x-x

Hermione could feel his eyes on her. Obviously someone didn't think their conversation was done. She turned back to Ron and sighed.

"Ronald," she said sharply. "How many times do I need to say it? W-They won fair and square," Ron scoffed and looked at her.

"Just because they're your buddies now doesn't make it okay for you to side with them! We deserved that win Hermione! We were annihilating them! Fuck knows how Malfoy caught the fucking thing!" He snapped.

Hermione pursed her lips and glared at him. "Slytherin won fair and square! I don't see you complaining when Gryffindor wins like that,"

Ron opened his mouth to argue and Harry cut in.

"Ron. Bloody hell. She's right and you know she is! They won because I got too cocky! If you want to be pissed at someone, be pissed at me," he muttered, rubbing his eyes and glancing at Ginny who gave him a look as if to say. 'Yes, you did get too cocky'. Harry glanced at Hermione and gestured over at the Slytherin table.

"Everything still okay?" He asked. Hermione nodded and met his eyes.

"Blaise and Tracey look out for me. I think most of them are starting to warm up to me. My daiquiris helped," she said, flashing Harry a grin.

Ron's head snapped to face her and he raised his eyebrows. "When did you make them daiquiris?" the question was loaded with accusations.

Hermione straightened her back and turned to face him, trying not to grind her teeth before giving a clipped "After the game,"

Ron clenched his jaw and looked at her sharply. "You celebrated with them?". _Another loaded question._

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"You celebrated when you knew that we were going to be annoyed about it?" Ron presses. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that my life was supposed to revolve around your pathetic sulking. I celebrated my house's win, with my friends," she said sharply.

Ron ground his teeth together and shook his head. "Your friends? Are you forgetting that half of them wanted to give Harry up to Voldemort? And the other half were fucking death eaters," he hissed. Hermione glanced at Harry and sighed heavily.

"You can't hold that against them Ron. They were scared! Look, they aren't perfect but most of them have welcomed me into their house and they weren't death eaters! Their parents were!" She took a deep breath and rubbed her brow. It was her choice who she spoke to god damn it. Ron laughed and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so Malfoy wasn't a death eater?" He sneered. Hermione exhaled heavily and looked at Ron.

"Draco Malfoy has done nothing but protect me Ronald. Regardless of what he did in the past he has been looking out for me. Harper forced a kiss on me the other day and Draco Malfoy was the one who pulled him off me. Look, I came over here to spend time with you both. Not to argue with you or discuss quidditch," she muttered. Ron opened his mouth to protest and Harry let out a groan.

"Ron, bloody hell. Can we just drop it? How are you getting on with your classes Hermione? I've only seen you at the library once," Harry said, giving her a teasing smile. Hermione laughed and looked at him.

"Yeah, because you've only been there once! It's been going pretty well. Blaise is my partner in most classes and he's pretty intelligent so we've been getting through the workload fairly quickly," she said, grinning at Harry who smiled at the happy look on his best friend's face. He would have to thank Blaise for looking out for her. His eyes found Draco across the hall and he pursed his lips. _He owed Malfoy some thanks too_.

x-x-x

Blaise ran a hand through his hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't sure exactly why Draco's words had made him react that way. It wasn't as if it would have been the first time that Blaise had become friends with someone he just wanted to shag. But, this was different. The fact that Draco even thought that Blaise could act like that with Luna made him want to deck the bugger. He sighed and splashed his face with water. _It's just because she's my friend_. He told himself. He stood up and stared in the mirror before turning towards the door and exiting. He paused outside the girl's bathroom when he heard her voice.

"Pull yourself together Luna."

He closed his eyes and tried to stop the ridiculous jumping in his heart. It sounded like she was sobbing. He cleared his throat and pushed open the door, stepping inside.

"Luna?" he called out. He heard a door close quickly and he made his was over to the cubicle.

"I wish boys like you came to check on me when I was crying," Myrtle said.

Blaise waved the ghost off and felt his heart clench. Luna was crying. "Luna, it's Blaise. Open the door!"

Luna let out a shaky breath and wiped her eyes. She couldn't let him see her cry. She opened the door and forced a smile onto her face.

"You do realise that this is the girls' bathroom right Blaise?" she said softly. Blaise gave her a look and rested against the door frame.

"You've been crying," he pointed out. Luna shook her head.

"I just got some tear dust in my eyes," she said, shrugging. Blaise arched his eyebrows and looked down at her.

"Oh yeah? What exactly do those do?" he asked, giving her a stern look. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"They get in your eyes and make you tear up. It's no big deal," she said brightly. Blaise raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Thanks Luna. Really. Thank you. Here I was thinking we were friends and you're pulling this shit with me?" he snapped. Luna looked at him and blinked.

"Pulling what?" she asked. Blaise shook his head and looked at her.

"Making shit up. Tear dust? Don't insult my intelligence. That wasn't crying because something was in your eyes that was crying because you were upset. Why the hell were you crying? Don't tell me it's nothing," he snapped. Luna bit her lip and looked at him.

"Blaise. It is okay, I'm okay. I just had a tough day," she said, shrugging. Blaise shook his head.

"God damn it Luna stop pretending that things don't affect you. Talk to me," he said, staring down at her. Luna sighed in resignation. He wasn't going to drop it. Luna noticed Myrtle staring at them both and she sighed.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked. Blaise nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. Luna stepped forward and Blaise followed after her. He caught up to her in the hallway and grabbed her arm, slowing her down as they walked towards the Great Lake.

"We're supposed to walk together," he said, grinning down at her. Luna smiled and glanced at her feet. Blaise glanced at her in concern.

"You okay?"

Luna sighed and nodded. "I will be,"

Blaise pursed his lips, moved the leaves from the rock and pulled Luna down to sit next to him.

"Talk to me," he said, putting his jacket round her and looking at her out the corner of his eye. Luna smiled, pulling the jacket around herself.

She looked out at the lake and sighed. "The people in my house have been getting to me. Not everyone humours me the way you do Blaise,"

Blaise frowned. "I don't humour you," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. Luna smiled and pulled her hair into a hair tie.

"Don't pretend you don't know what they call me Blaise. I get it. Loony Lovegood, believes in things that no one else does. Loony Lovegood, she is always a great punchline. Let's hide her things and laugh when she pretends she doesn't know it's us," she said bitterly, rolling her eyes. Blaise ground his teeth and stared at her.

"Luna, do not let them get to you. None of them know shit! Fuck, none of them believed in Thestrals until they seen them for themselves and you told them. Who is to say you aren't right about every other thing. God damn it Luna you're better than them. Don't let them bother you. Who is behind hiding your stuff?" he asked.

Luna avoided his eyes and shrugged. "It doesn't matter Blaise. Honestly, it's fine. My stuff always shows up eventually,"

Blaise clenched his fists and shook his head. "Luna, you were crying. That isn't fine! Not by any stretch of the imagination. They can't get away with it!" he seethed. Luna shook her head and smiled at him.

"Thank you for being here for me. Usually Padma is here but she's busy today," she said softly. Blaise smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Who is responsible for taking your stuff Luna?" he asked, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Luna glanced at him and sighed.

"Michael Corner," she said. Blaise ground his teeth together. Luna glanced at him and then let out a gasp.

"I forgot. I made your obsidian bracelet," she said, pulling out a bracelet which was made of brown leather and had an obsidian snake nestled between the leather. Blaise looked up at her and frowned.

"You made this? Today?" he asked, taking the bracelet and staring at it in awe. Luna stared at him and flushed when he held out his wrist and asked her to fasten it on.

"You like it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling at him. Blaise nodded.

"I love it. Thank you so much Luna," he said, grinning. She pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at him. She glanced at the sky and sighed.

"I better go back. I need to ask the house elves to make me some dinner since I missed the meal," she said, standing up. Blaise stood up with her and smiled, walking towards the castle with her.

"Luna, you know if you ever need me. You can find me any time and I'll be there," he told her. Luna nodded at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Blaise, it means a lot. I'll see you soon," she said, turning and walking off towards the kitchen. Blaise grinned and stared after her then he whirled to face the great hall. He stormed towards the doors where he spotted Michael Corner sitting at the table. He rested against the wall and waited for the Ravenclaw group to exit the great hall. He glanced back towards were Luna was walking away. She might not stand up to these guys. But that didn't mean that Blaise couldn't do it for her. He noticed the boy leaving the great hall and he pushed himself off the wall.

"Corner," he called, his voice carrying across the hallway. Michael turned to face him and smiled.

"Zabini! What's up?" he asked. Blaise walked towards him and narrowed his eyes.

"I want you and your friends to leave Luna alone," he said, glaring at Michael. Michael laughed and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, and what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" he asked smugly. Blaise clenched his jaw.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop messing with her stuff," he snapped. Michael raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"What do you mean? Has her stuff gone missing again? Surely that must be the nargles," he said. Blaise grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off the ground.

"Listen now and listen good. This is how it is going to go down. You and your shitty little friends are going to stop messing with Luna or I swear to Salazar I am going to fucking destroy you," he hissed. Michael grabbed his wrist and scoffed.

"You're sticking up for Loony Lovegood?!" he sneered. Blaise tightened his grip on Michael's throat and ground his teeth together.

"Call her that again and see what happens," he hissed. Michael let out a gasp and clawed at Blaise's hand. Blaise loosened his grip and stared into the boy's eyes.

"You leave Luna alone. No more name calling. No more hiding her stuff. You got it?" he asked. Michael stared at him blankly and Blaise tilted his head to the side, staring at the boy.

"Are we clear?" he asked. Michael nodded, his skin pale. Blaise stepped back, dropping his hand from the boy's throat and smiled.

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. If I hear that you have even so much as looked at her the wrong way I will make your life a living hell," he said, flashing the boy a grin and turning his back on him. Just in time to run into Draco who was shaking his head and smirking.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you do like her more than just because you fancy her," he said, staring at Michael Corner who was walking off in the opposite direction from his dorm, rubbing his neck. Blaise glared at Draco.

"Piss off," he snapped. Draco wrapped his arm around Blaise and smiled.

"I'm kidding. But, you do fancy her. I saw her walking by with a very familiar jacket on. Plus, I can see your knickknack on your wrist," he said smugly. Blaise shook his head and glanced at Draco out the corner of his eyes.

"You and Hermione had a fight, didn't you?" he asked.

Draco glanced at him and cleared his throat. "Maybe," he said, glancing away.

Blaise rolled his eyes and looked at him. "I can tell just by looking at you that you have. You've got that stupid fucking look in your eyes that you always got after verbally sparring with her,"

Draco pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair. "She's fucking infuriating,"

Blaise watched as the smile took over Draco's face and he rolled his eyes. Great. More verbal sparring between the two. He pursed his lips and followed Draco towards the Slytherin dungeon.

"So, what did she do this time?" he asked, running his thumb over the obsidian snake on his wrist. Draco glanced at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"She forgave me! Can you believe this shit? After everything I have done. She forgives me," he said, gesturing with his arms.

Blaise stared at his friend in confusion. "Wait that is supposed to be a bad thing? The girl you bullied for years has forgiven you and you think that is a bad thing?"

Draco glanced at his friend and sighed heavily. "That is exactly why she shouldn't forgive me. I don't deserve it! She doesn't get to just decide to forgive me!"

Blaise ran a hand through his hair and stared at Draco. "You know what, whatever you say Draco. Just don't expect me to take sides when the two of you end up at each other's throats,"

Draco scoffed and shrugged exiting the room. Blaise shook his head staring at the ceiling, wondering when the two would cross the line between verbal sparring to argue and verbal sparring to relieve their sexual tension. He closed his eyes and thought about the fire in their eyes today. The pair of them had the same ridiculous look. Maybe they were already crossing the line. He sat up and grinned. He would just have to push the right buttons to get them both to realise it.

x-x-x

Blaise wasn't sure exactly what it was about Draco and Hermione but there was some sort of energy that seemed to draw the pair together. Two seconds in the same room and they somehow ended up gravitating towards each other; spitting insults at one another as if it was how they gained their life force.

After a few weeks, however, Blaise could see some subtle changes. It was Draco he saw the differences in first. Whenever they argued Draco no longer glared at Hermione with genuine anger. Blaise noticed that the sneers that once took over Draco's face when he was arguing with Hermione had been replaced with smirks that reeked of flirtation. He then began to notice a shift in Hermione. It was almost as if she was going out of her way to annoy Draco. She would deliberately bump into him, would 'accidentally' steal his chair, or would eat the last green apple.

Blaise snapped out of his daydream when Tracey placed a gentle hand on his arm, jolting him to present time where Draco and Hermione were bantering together over breakfast. A routine which had started over the past two weeks.

"Look, Granger, I'm not saying that it's right but some of these elves want to serve. Taking that away from them could do more damage than good," Draco said flippantly, reaching for a grape.

Hermione's scowl deepened and she narrowed her eyes. "It's total indoctrination! They are taught to think that way and it needs to stop! That's why I started S.P.E.W!"

Draco let out a burst of laughter and pushed his hair back from his face. "Granger. You're just asking for trouble. You do realise the house elves are terrified of you because of those hideous hats that you keep leaving around. Not every house elf is as eccentric and free spirited as Dobby is," Hermione's face fell into a soft smile and Draco immediately corrected himself. "Was. Was," he said stiffly. Hermione's anger dropped and she met his eyes.

"Look, I know that loads of elves don't want to be free but its slave labour! They should have a wage and a holiday allowance!" She rambled. Even Blaise had to laugh at that one. Her glare let him know that she did not appreciate the laughter. He shrugged.

"Hermione, the house elves don't want that!" He exclaimed. Hermione's eyes narrowed further. Tracey smiled, taking the pen from Hermione and signing her name.

"I think it's a lovely idea. A bit like the charities my mum supports," Tracey said supportively as she glanced at the other names on the list. She looked up at Blaise and smirked as she handed him the list, which he refused to look at.

"No way am I joining a group that has initials spelling spew," he sneered.

Draco sniggered and gave Blaise a pointed look when Hermione glared at the pair. "You sound just like Ron and Harry," she muttered.

Draco let out an affronted huff and Blaise sniggered at the look on his best friend's face.

"You mean people have pointed out the absurdity of the group's name before and you still didn't change it?" Draco asked incredulously. Hermione scowled at him and shook her head. "It doesn't spell spew! It's S.P.E.W!"

Draco scoffed and arched his eyebrow. "Oh yeah, that's so much better,"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue when a letter dropped onto her lap and she grinned, glancing down at the letter excitedly. Tracey peered over her shoulder and smiled.

Draco narrowed his eyes and leaned over to pluck the letter from her hands in order to see exactly what had stopped her responding to him. He noted the letter's sender and rolled his eyes.

"You still talk to Krum?" He asked. Blaise smirked and pushed Hermione teasingly. "They still have a thing,"

Hermione flushed and snatched her letter back, scribbling a reply.

Draco read the reply and looked up at Hermione, trying to ignore the flip in his stomach. "You're meeting him at Hogsmeade? Isn't he a little old to be hanging around school girls?"

Hermione sighed and met his gaze. "We're both adults. Besides the legal age of consent in Britain is sixteen so really there still wouldn't be an is-,"

Draco's brain short circuited and he was left spluttering. "You're shagging him? Does Weaselby know?"

Hermione flushed and glanced at her letter. "We aren't. But if we were there would be nothing wrong with it and who I sleep with isn't any of Ron's business!" She hissed.

Blaise sniggered his eyes flitting between Draco and Hermione, a look of amusement on his face.

Draco just couldn't drop it. He ground his teeth together. "But you were sleeping with Krum? It is Ron's business when he's in love with you,"

Hermione locked eyes with him, smouldering with anger. "What makes you think that is any of your business? And Ron is not in love with me,"

Draco tried to ignore the thrill that seeing her so riled up sent through him. He pursed his lips"Just wondering why I bothered-"

Blaise caught on to what he was going to say and glared at him in warning. "Draco,"

"No, Blaise. Let him finish," Hermione said, arching an eyebrow. Draco glanced at Blaise who gave a subtle shake of his head.

Draco glanced back at Granger and noticed the challenge in her eyes. "If I had known how easy you were..." He began.

Hermione laughed and pulled her hair back into a bobble. "Easy," the laughter bubbled out her mouth again.

Draco frowned and met her eyes.

"That's a new one I guess," she said, popping some grapes into her mouth. "So, if you knew I was easy you wouldn't have what?"

Blaise shook his head at Draco and mouthed 'don't do it,' Draco met her gaze with a defiant expression.

"If I knew you were easy," he began, not breaking eye contact, "I wouldn't have had to say that you were off limits". He accented his statement with a nasty smirk. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You said what?!" She hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I told the guys you were off limits to them,"

Hermione ground her teeth together.

"You had no right! I can take care of myself!" She snapped.

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, right,"

Hermione glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco glared at her. "Well you were so good at handling the last situation that arose, weren't you? So much so that I had to pull the guy off of you,"

Hermione stood up."No one fucking asked you to do that. God you're such an arse," she seethed, grabbing her bag and storming off in the other direction. Blaise smirked when Draco frowned, staring after her. Blaise turned to face him when Hermione was out of earshot "Bloody hell Draco. Easy? Hermione Granger...easy?! What the hell was that about?" He hissed. Draco shrugged. "If she's shagging someone like Krum then she is," he muttered, staring after Hermione with his jaw clenched. Blaise scoffed and nodded.

"Yeah, Krum who has been pining after her since the Yule Ball. You used to idolise Krum if I remember correctly," he said, arching an eyebrow.

Draco glared at him. "He's too old for her! You can't tell me that it isn't fucking weird,"

Blaise smirked and tilted his head to the side. "This is really bothering you. Why? Could it be jealousy?"

Draco stood up."Fuck off you prat," Blaise sniggered watching as Draco stormed off. He glanced at Tracey who was picking at her food, pretending she wasn't listening.

"He sounds jealous," she commented. Blaise's laughter carried after Draco who turned to glare at them both.

x-x-x

Blaise made his way over to Luna who smiled, glancing up at him.

"You didn't have to do it, you know," she said softly. Blaise glanced down at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said, feigning innocence. Luna arched her eyebrows as they walked towards the library.

"Sure. That's why all of my things were returned undamaged. Thank you," she said, a grin tugging at her lips. Blaise lifted his hand to open the door and Luna noticed the bracelet she had given him sitting on his wrist. She averted her eyes and felt a blush tugging at her cheeks.

"Luna, don't thank me. They are fucking prats. If they give you any shit, you'll tell me. Right?" He asked.

Luna nodded and smiled. "My mother would have loved you," She pushed her hair behind her ear. Blaise's heart thudded in his chest and he tried to force a cocky smirk on his face. "Is that right?" He asked softly, a blush covering his cheeks. He inwardly scolded himself for the way he reacted. He was supposed to be playing it cool.

Luna looked up at him and nodded. "You have a good heart Blaise Zabini,"

Blaise took a step closer to her and leaned down. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her. Or he would have. If he hadn't heard a familiar grunt of pain from the library. He groaned, said goodbye to Luna, and made his way to the source of the noise to do some damage control.

Xxx

Hermione frowned, rubbing her arm and glaring at Draco. "Draco, I swear to fuck if you don't stop elbowing me!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, did I hear something there? Surely not," Hermione clenched her jaw_. How fucking mature_. She caught sight of Blaise and called out to him.

"Blaise could you please tell your friend that if he doesn't stop elbowing me I am going to kill him," Hermione said sweetly.

Blaise stared between the two. He glared at them both.

Draco sneered at Hermione. "Blaise could you tell Granger than my elbow was there first and that if she doesn't like it she can suck my co-" Hermione let out a shriek of rage and elbowed Draco. _Hard_. "Urg! You're so vile!" She scooted her chair away from him in disgust. Blaise glared at the ceiling before turning on his heel. Hermione stared after him, scowling when Draco smirked widely at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione scowled, ignoring him and getting back to work, sucking on the edge of her quill. _Prick._

x-x-x

It took Blaise two classes to find Luna again. He smiled at her.

"Sorry about earlier," he said.

Luna shrugged.

"It's fine we were done anyway," Blaise stared at her and tried to hold back the indignation. _Done anyway_.

Blaise grabbed her arm tugging her against him as he leaned against the wall behind him. Luna stared up at him in surprise. "Can I?" He asked, bringing his mouth close to Luna's. She gave a minuscule nod, staring at him in confusion. His lips found hers immediately. Luna let out a small gasp and pulled him closer against her. Blaise could barely process it. He was kissing Luna and she was kissing back. Really kissing back.

"Granger! WHAT THE FUCK!" the yell jolted Luna back to reality and she pulled away from Blaise and staring at her feet.

"Ummm…I should really go check on…the wrackspurts," she said, forcing a smile and darting off in the opposite direction before Blaise could say a word. Blaise let out a heavy sigh and let his head thud against the wall. Bloody typical. Then he heard them again. _That pair of fucking cockblocks. They couldn't relieve their sexual tension so apparently no one else could. _He clenched his teeth and began stalking towards the commotion.

Xxx

"You're such a bloody snob," Draco said. Hermione couldn't believe it. _He_ was calling _her_ a snob?

Hermione scoffed. "That's rich coming from the biggest pure blood snob I know!"

Draco sneered at her. "At least I'm not as irritating as you! I'm surprised anyone wants to spend time with you!"

Hermione let out a growl and noticed Blaise walking towards them. "Blaise, would you tell him-," Hermione began.

Blaise shook his head and kept walking. "NOPE,"

"See Granger. Even your favourite Slytherin thinks that you are a snob," Draco said smugly.

Hermione jutted out her lower lip. "Am not,"

Draco scoffed "Your parents are muggle healers, you spent the holidays in ski resorts for Christmas. You might think of yourself as an underdog but you fit in with us too well. Because. You. Are. A. Snob,"

Hermione ground her teeth together and shook her head, ready to protest.

Draco held up his hand. "Let me guess your defence is going to be _that's my parents money. _I can't be a snob _I have working class friends"_

"You are so unbearable," she snapped. Draco laughed and held his hands up above his head.

"So, leave," he said pointedly. Hermione ran her tongue over her lower lip. "Maybe I will,"

Draco nodded and glanced down at her, his eyes focussing on her lips. "Yeah, I can see that. What are you waiting for?"

Hermione shook her head, standing up. "God you are an arsehole,"

Draco smirked, leaning back in the chair. "You love it,"

x-x-x

Blaise could hear it as soon as he entered the common room.

"You think that's barbaric? What about nuclear weapons?" Draco hissed.

Hermione scowled. "That isn't a game for children!"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Well what about those muggle video games? Those are just as bad from what I've heard,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. "I completely agree. Games for children shouldn't condone violence,"

Draco pursed his lips, unsure of what to do in a situation where they agreed with each other. He noticed Hermione staring at his lips and he sat up a little straighter, eyes scanning her face.

Hermione cleared her throat and stood up, flushing fully. "Goodnight,"


	5. Flirt or Fight

**AN: Again, writing this without a Beta so I hope that this is okay.**

He was watching her. He was watching her and she could feel it. Hermione let out a heavy sigh, looking up at Draco and arching an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Draco shrugged, biting into his apple and staring at her across the table. "It is Friday," he commented.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And?"

Draco pursed his lips and opened his mouth ready to sneer at her but caught himself before he could follow through. "We're going to the hogshead," he said quickly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Good for you," she muttered.

Blaise pulled a face at Draco and Draco pursed his lips, focussing on Hermione.

"Come with us," he demanded.

Hermione glanced up from her book and blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

Draco bit the inside of his lip and tried again. "You should come with us. We're going to get some drinks,"

Hermione licked her lower lip and closed her book, meeting his eyes. "I've already got plans,"

Draco blinked, glancing at Blaise for support. She wasn't supposed to say no. He didn't think he had _ever _been told no.

"Thanks anyway. Have fun," Hermione said brightly, before turning and walking towards Harry and Ron.

Draco blinked, staring after her retreating figure before turning to Blaise. "She said no," he spluttered.

Blaise shrugged and gestured after her. "She's going with her friends,"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. It was the most petulant look Blaise had seen in a while.

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows and placed a hand over his heart "Aw Drake," his voice was dripping with sarcasm "You thought _you_ were her friend,"

Draco stood up, shoving Blaise and heading towards the exit.

Blaise smirked, taking after him. "You fancy her,"

Draco ground his teeth together, walking faster. Blaise's laughter followed after him. He made his way out of the castle, pulling his coat on and taking off towards Hogsmeade. Blaise followed after him, hands stuffed into his pockets.

The pair walked in silence and Hogsmeade was almost in sight when Draco finally spoke. "I don't fancy her," Blaise gave him a look and Draco shook his head "I _don't," _

Blaise snorted and nodded his head. "Of course not,"

Draco pursed his lips and sat down at the bar, ordering two glasses of firewhiskey. He knocked one of them back and glanced at Blaise. "I was just trying to be nice,"

Blaise scoffed and met Draco's eyes "You invited her out with the two of us...thank fuck she said no or I'd be sitting here like a spare prick," he said, knocking back his own glass of firewhiskey.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Blaise "What is that supposed to mean?"

The corners of Blaise's mouth twitched and he stared at Draco in amusement."You have been flirting with her for months. You think you're so discreet but I _know _you.,"

Draco bit his lip, glancing at his glass and trying to think of an argument but he didn't have one. He threw back his second glass of firewhiskey and focused on a dirty smudge on his glass. "Right, so say I do fancy her? She hates me, _rightfully so,". _

Blaise sighed, glancing at his best friend. He slapped his hand on Draco's back and smiled. "Mate, you're fucking clueless,"

Xxx

Draco was wrecked. Completely and utterly pissed off his arse and Blaise had just left him. He sighed heavily, lifting himself off the couch and letting out a heavy sigh when he fell back against it. He glanced up when the door open and shook his head in disapproval. "You are late young lady,"

Hermione glanced up in surprise; she hadn't expected anyone to be up. She met Draco's eyes and frowned, stepping towards him. "You know I'm older than you, right?"

Draco nodded, swaying slightly as he tried to stand up again.

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked, stepping towards him and catching his arm.

Draco nodded "I told you I was getting a few drinks,"

Hermione frowned, pulling away from him. "You smell like a brewery," she muttered as she led him towards the boys' dorms. Draco smirked at her, leaning on her for support as they climbed to his dorm. Hermione sighed, guiding him towards the empty bed. Draco lifted his hand and ruffled Hermione's hair. "You're shorter than I remember,"

Hermione scowled up at him before nudging him towards his bed. Draco cleared his throat, digging his heels in and swaying slightly. He glanced at her mouth and ran a tongue over his lower lip. If it had been anyone else she would have assumed that he was going to kiss her. She nudged him back towards the bed.

Draco sat down with a huff and glanced up at her. "How are Potty and Weasel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine,"

Draco clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and met her eyes. "You should have come for a drink with me," he told her.

Hermione laughed and leaned against the post at the end of his bed. "If I had come out with you then who would have put you to bed?" she asked.

Draco smirked at her, leaning back on the bed and arching an eyebrow at her. "Are you flirting with me?"

Hermione scoffed, "You wish,"

Draco licked his lower lip and nodded. "I do,"

Hermione flushed and ran a hand through her hair, heading towards the exit. "Goodnight Draco,"

Xxx

Draco exhaled heavily, glancing at the door to the girls' dorms. He was pretty certain he had humiliated himself the night before. In fact, he was certain he had because he remembered every moment of it. He cleared his throat, jumping up when he noticed Hermione coming out. Draco walked towards her and forced a smile.

Hermione grinned, passing him a hangover potion. "Rough?"

Draco blushed slightly and rolled his eyes "Thank you," he said, knocking back the potion. He glanced at Hermione and cleared his throat "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

Hermione grinned and sat down at the table across from him. "Not at all,"

Draco gave her a grateful smile.

"Just let me know when I should start flirting with you...should I start now?" she teased. Draco groaned, covering his face with his hands, glancing at her through the gaps in his fingers. Hermione bit her lower lip and smiled. Draco followed the movement and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something. He blinked in surprise when Blaise thumped him on the back, seemingly oblivious to the moment they had just had.

"You guys missed Pansy's big news. She and Daphne have been working together with The Patil sisters and Hannah Abbot. Apparently, the seniors are having a party for Halloween. In the room of requirement," Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione laughed and nodded, glancing at Draco.

"Padma and Tracey let me know. I've actually already got my costume sorted," Hermione said, her cheeks flushing. Draco rested his elbows on the back of the chair and glanced at Blaise who was watching him, eyebrows raised. _Accusation._

"Great, I'm sure everyone will love your troll outfit," he said, smirking at her. Hermione gave him a look and frowned when a letter fell onto the table in front of her. She picked it up and smiled to herself. Draco arched his eyebrows and glanced at her. She wasn't even acknowledging his comment. Draco took a bite out of his apple and shook his head, glancing over Hermione's shoulder at her letter. _Krum. _He frowned at the feeling in his gut.

"Such a smooth talker," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Hermione sighed and glanced between Blaise and Draco.

"Is there no such thing as privacy in this house?" She asked. Draco shrugged.

"Granger, if you wanted your mail to be private you shouldn't read it at the bloody table," he said, giving her a smug look. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Tracey for support. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You should be used to it by now," she said. Hermione sighed and then her eyes found Draco's letter. She plucked it from him and gave him a haughty look.

Draco raised his eyebrows, shrugged, and took another bite of his apple. Hermione scanned his letter and found her face softening.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I hope you are getting on well at school. If you have nothing planned for your upcoming Hogsmeade visit I would be delighted if we could meet. I look forward to your reply._

_All my love._

Hermione passed the letter back to Draco and she felt her heart clench. It was clear to see how much Narcissa Malfoy loved her son. Draco smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"See? Perfectly suitable for public viewing. Unlike yours," he said pointedly. Hermione scowled.

"You act like it is sordid letters Victor is sending!" She snapped. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Blaise who choked on his breakfast.

"I'm staying out of it! You two can discuss this one alone," he muttered, turning to glance at the Ravenclaw table. Draco glanced back at Hermione and shook his head.

_"I look forward to seeing you. Perhaps we can discuss where we go from here…," _he mimicked. "We all know what ellipsis means Granger. What did you tell potter? That Krum was a very _physical _being," Hermione flushed and glanced at Blaise who glared at her as if to say '_I mean it'. _Hermione shook her head and met Draco's gaze.

"Can you go back to hating me? At least then I didn't have to listen to your psychoanalysis of my letters," she muttered. Draco smirked and looked at her.

"You just don't like it because I'm right," he pointed out. Hermione shook her head and glanced at the letter.

"Have you replied to her?" She asked. Draco shrugged.

"Not yet. I'm not sure it's a good idea. My family doesn't exactly get a warm welcome at Hogsmeade after everything I've done. Quite rightly so. I can't exactly take my mother to the HogsHead," he muttered. Hermione felt her face fall and she shook her head.

"You're still welcome in most places! Madame Rosemerta is very forgiving. I'm sure she would have you back," she said softly. Draco scoffed and looked at her blankly.

"How can you be so delusional, Granger?" He asked. "People hate me. Take a look around 75% of this school hate me. People don't just forgive and forget," Hermione glanced over at the Gryffindor table and pursed her lips. She _knew_ that her friends hated him. But, she believed in second chances. Hermione lifted her chin and met his eyes.

"You could always do something a little different. Like you could maybe plan a nice picnic with your mother's favourite foods and cast a few heating spells and some concealment spells. You'll get some privacy," She said, smiling at him. Draco scoffed.

"Oh yes, Granger, I'll take my mother on a fucking picnic. I think I'll risk the Hogs Head thanks," he muttered, not wanting to let her know that he thought her idea was a one worth considering. Hermione sighed and glanced at him.

"Why are you so against taking my advice?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you and your Gryffindor mates might enjoy a picnic but it isn't exactly my idea of fun Granger," he sneered. Hermione pursed her lips and pulled out her notebook. She scribbled down a shortlist and pushed it over to Draco.

"In case you change your mind," she muttered, before turning to talk to Tracey. Draco avoided her eyes and pretended not to see the list. He only moved to stuff it into his pocket when he was sure that her full attention was on the other girl. A list of spells that he could use to create the perfect day with his mother.

"You would think I was trying to sabotage him. _Honestly_," Hermione muttered to Tracey as they walked towards their next class. Tracey let out a laugh.

"Baby steps Hermione. You finally got him to sit with you without the both of you raising your voices so that's a start," she joked. Hermione pulled a face and glanced back at Draco who arched his eyebrow. Padma smirked and glanced at Tracey.

"Don't let them kid you. They are both just trying to hide their poorly concealed sexual tension," she said loudly, making Hermione narrow her eyes at her. Luna let out a burst of laughter. Hermione arched her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"Excuse me?" she said sharply, giving Padma time to take it back. Padma smirked.

"I said it is just poorly concealed sexual tension," she said, her eyes locking on Hermione's to gauge her reaction. She let out a huff of indignation and looked between Luna and Tracey for support.

Luna cleared her throat and shrugged. "You guys have been flirting an awful lot,"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response! As if!" she snapped.

Padma wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh no? Why so defensive then?" she asked smugly.

"Because it is preposterous! The fact that you could even _think_ that our arguing is _sexual tension?_ Between Draco Malfoy and I…come on!" she exclaimed. Padma cleared her throat and glanced at her shoes.

"Now, now Granger. Come on. Stop telling people how hot you think I am," Draco drawled.

Hermione turned to face him, a scowl on her face. "Shut up you utter twat! Don't encourage them! _Sexual tension,"_ she shook her head and stormed off ahead of the group.

Draco followed after her smirking. "Come on Granger. Admit it. You can't stop thinking about me,"

Xxx

Tracey nudged Padma who let out a laugh when Blaise sauntered over, slipping his arm around Luna. _Yet another pair_ she thought. She glanced at Tracey and grinned, gesturing before them.

"There must be something in the water," she whispered. Tracey let out a bubble of laughter and Padma felt her heart swell at the smile on Tracey's face. She glanced at her nails before looking at Tracey nervously.

"You're still up for shopping at Hogsmeade right?" she asked tentatively. Tracey nodded enthusiastically. She reached into her back and pulled out a magazine, holding it up to allow Padma to see the cover

"Yes. Oh my god. There are so many things that I want to buy. Look at this dress. I've been eyeing it up for months," she said, pushing her hair behind her ear and passing the magazine to Padma. Her eyes skimmed the page and she gave Tracey a bright smile, and linked their arms together.

"You'll look absolutely stunning in it. I'm so excited to go shopping. I really need some retail therapy," Padma rambled. Tracey flushed under her praise. Padma rolled her eyes when they walked past Professor Flitwick and continued her rant. "Especially after the torture that McGonagall is putting us through. This year is so tough. I just don't know how we're supposed to cope," Tracey smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sure that you'll get top marks in everything. Have you chosen a costume for the Halloween party?" she asked. Padma groaned and shrugged.

"I'm thinking about going as Cinderella…the real one," she said. Tracey ran her eyes over Padma and nodded.

"You'd look great," she insisted. Padma grinned.

"Why thank you. What are you going as?" she asked. Tracey sighed and shrugged.

"My mum loves fairy tales…the muggle ones…so I've kind of been considering going out as snow white," she murmured. Padma grinned and nodded.

"Oh my God. Yes. You have to! We could be the princess duo," she said, grinning at her. Tracey smiled and nodded.

"We could meet up tonight if you wanted. To work on our costumes?" she suggested. Padma grinned and nodded.

"Yes! Please!" she said. Tracey grinned, her heart pounding. She flushed slightly and ran her hands through her hair.

x-x-x

"Look at this design here," Tracey said, opening the text book and setting in front of Padma who made a humming noise before nodding.

"We just need to dye the fabric red but a simple colouring spell…" she trailed off and glanced around at the books beside her, before pulling one of them out of the pile and nodding.

"Ah-ha! I knew that I had seen one. This one can be reversed pretty easily which means you don't need to ruin the fabric for one night!" Padma said, grinning and passing the book to Tracey who took the book from her and smiled.

"Thank you," they both continued working on their dresses until Padma nudged Tracey hard almost making her rip the fabric. Tracey looked up in alarm and Padma gestured to a corner of the library where Draco and Hermione were both scowling at each other. Padma grinned and looked at Tracey as if to say '_See?'_. Tracey rolled her eyes and looked at Padma.

"They're arguing. It's the usual. I can guarantee that one of them will storm off soon," she said smugly. As If on cue, they heard Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and they both leaned closer to listen in on the conversation.

"We've to look at animals that might portray our traits…how about a bookworm for you Granger?" Draco teased. Padma could tell from his tone that it was a playful teasing. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't seem to take it that was. She clenched her jaw and scanned her book.

"Oh look, there is the perfect one for you," she sneered, ramming the book over at him. Draco's smile suddenly fell from his lips and Padma sucked in a breath. He stood up and shook his head, slamming the book shut and moving to turn away. But, he obviously thought better of it because he turned to glare at Hermione.

"I really thought you were better than that," he said, his voice filled with disappointment. Padma tried to contain a snigger when she saw Hermione flinch at his words. Draco moved to the exit and whirled to face Hermione.

"Oh and the next time you want to sneer at me and call me Ferret and have a good laugh about the time I was turned into a ferret... Just remember exactly who did it to me. And _why _he did it," he snapped, storming away from Hermione who stared after him in shock. Padma turned to Tracey and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"You win this round. But, I can tell you that they WILL kiss before the year is through," Padma said adamantly. Tracey scoffed and extended her hand to Padma.

"You're on. What are the terms?" She asked. Padma grinned.

"The loser has to give the winner anything of their choice. Within reason," she said, taking Tracey's hand and giving it a firm shake. The girls both stared at each other smugly. This year would get a whole lot more interesting and Padma _knew _that she was right. She had to be, otherwise, she was screwed. She didn't lose bets. Especially ones that required good observation. She always noticed these things. Always. She would win this bet…even if she had to push them both in the right direction. Padma glanced at Tracey out of the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"Can you pass me the book on magical sparkles please," she asked. Tracey smiled, handing the girl the book before getting back to work.

x-x-x

Hermione couldn't shake it. The _disappointment_ she felt. She actually felt _guilty_ about what she had said to Draco. Because she _knew_ he was right. What she had said…she had been out of order. _Totally_ out of order. She had never considered it before. The implications of Barty crouch Jr. being the one to turn Draco into a ferret…it changed everything. It was no longer something that Hermione could even consider funny. Instead, she was wracked by the feelings of guilt that she had _ever_ found it funny. The more she thought about his words the more it made sense to her. Barty Crouch Jr. torturing Draco to get back at his family for the failures of his father. It wasn't right…and calling him a ferret…Hermione worried at her lip and glanced across the common room at Draco who was writing a letter. She could tell by the way that he continually ran a hand through his hair that it must be a letter to his parents. She put down her book and made her way across the common room to sit at Draco's couch. He didn't even glance up at her when she sat down so she took a deep breath and played with her nail beds.

"What I said earlier…it was wrong of me," she said softly. Draco arched an eyebrow and continued writing, not even acknowledging her presence. She let out a huff of indignation and looked at him.

"Really, Draco? You're ignoring me now?" she snapped. Draco lifted his eyes to meet hers and scoffed.

"What. You're saying what you said earlier was wrong of you. I already knew that. I wasn't aware I had to fucking congratulate you," he sneered. Hermione scowled at him.

"I'm saying that I'm sorry!" she snapped. Draco scoffed.

"_No. _You said 'what I said earlier…it was wrong of me,' you can't even bring yourself to apologise!" he hissed. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. _I'm sorry okay?_ I just…I never considered the reasons behind that day. I just…I'm really sorry," she said softly. Draco arched his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered. Hermione pursed her lips and stood up, biting her tongue to stop the scathing remarks that were threatening to come out. She couldn't find a balance. She was either seething at him or making a half attempt and flirting. She made her way over to Blaise who shook his head.

"Hermione. What the fuck are wrackspurts? I've been researching all night and I cannot find anything on them at all," he said, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. Hermione sat down on the couch beside him and stretched her legs over the top of his.

"They are something that Luna believes get into your head and make your brain go fuzzy. Why?" She asked, fluffing the pillow behind her and staring at Blaise who shook his head and grinned to himself.

"It's nothing I just…you and Draco interrupted something the other day…" he trailed off and Hermione let out an excited squeal.

"Something? What kind of something?" she asked, gesturing wildly at Tracey who made her way over. Blaise groaned and covered his face.

"Guys, come on," he whined. Tracey plopped down beside him and grinned.

"What has you blushing?" she teased. Blaise narrowed his eyes at her and then turned to face Hermione.

"You see what you've started?" he snapped. Hermione smirked and nudged him.

"What kind of something?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

"We kissed. But _someone_ decided that they just _had_ to fight with Draco and Luna ran off muttering about cleaning out her wrackspurts," he whined. Hermione glanced over at Draco and sighed.

"Don't worry. We aren't even talking to be able to argue right now," she muttered. Blaise looked at Hermione and arched his eyebrows.

"Ooh, someone seems a little too down about that. Are Padma's observations correct? Little arguing with Draco get you all hot under the collar?" Blaise drawled. Hermione flushed and elbowed him.

"Would you guys _stop_? Oh my god," she muttered, covering her face with her hands. Blaise sniggered and leaned against Hermione.

"Anyway, now Luna is acting as if nothing happened and I don't know what to do," he said. Hermione laughed, running her hands through his hair as he stared up at her.

"Luna knows about your reputation, Blaise. She has probably just assumed that you're using her," she said. Blaise sat up, letting out a noise of indignation.

"I would never!" he said. Tracey pursed her lips and glanced at Hermione who sighed.

"Maybe you need to show that to her. You need to show her that you're serious," Tracey noted, raising her eyebrows. Blaise sat up and glowered at them both.

"I am!" he snapped. Tracey and Hermione sighed, looking at each other before glancing back at Blaise.

"You have to do more Blaise. You have to make her feel like you're serious. Luna…she's a lot more insecure than you would think," Hermione commented. "And, you better be damn sure that you are serious about her because I won't stand by and watch you hurt her,"

Blaise glared at her.

"I won't hurt her! Why do you think the worst of me? I like her. I really like her Hermione. I'm not fucking around. I _enjoy_ spending time with her. I can't go through the day without wondering what she is doing…It's becoming an illness," he said, running a hand through his hair and letting out a heavy exhale. Hermione and Tracey looked at each other and let out a synchronised "_Awww."_

"Look, Hermione. Our Blaise has a crush," Tracey teased. Blaise elbowed them both and stood up.

"Screw you both!" he snapped, heading towards the boy's dorm. Hermione laughed and followed after him with Tracey.

"Don't worry Blaise. We're going to help you," she said, grinning at him. He glanced at them and raised his eyebrows.

"How?" he asked. Tracey grinned.

"By making you totally irresistible for the Halloween party," she said smugly. Blaise stared at Hermione who nodded and looked back at Tracey.

"Something smooth…. like Bond," she said. Tracey grinned.

"Yes, oooh," she cooed. Blaise turned to face them a look of terror on his face.

"What the fuck is a bond?" he asked, glancing between the two. Hermione grinned.

"A muggle secret agent. We'll fill you in upstairs," she said, following him up to the dorm.

X-x-x

x-x-x

Hermione let out a gasp of pain and narrowed her eyes at Tracey who smiled sheepishly in response.

"I'm almost finished," she promised. Hermione scoffed and returned to reading her book. She glanced up when Pansy approached the pair.

"Tracey, you're going to rip her hair out," she said, swatting the girl away and taking her place. Hermione froze in her seat, only relaxing when Pansy began working the serum into her hair far better than Tracey had managed.

Hermione gave a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said softly.

Pansy scoffed and looked down at her. "We want to get out of here at some point tonight," she muttered, but Hermione could see a trace of a smile tugging at her lips.

Hermione put down her book and met Pansy's eyes in the mirror. "Is he still upset with me?" she asked. Pansy sighed and began working the hair at the side of Hermione's ears.

"Yes. He'll get over it though," she told Hermione who swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I regret saying it you know…I just…I'm struggling to get past the way we used to be," she muttered. Pansy smiled half-heartedly.

"Trust me…I know the feeling…I…I've said a lot of awful things to you Granger…I've done a lot of awful things too. I just…" she trailed off and cleared her throat. "I didn't really want to turn Harry in you know. I just wanted…to be safe. It seemed so easy at the time. One boy's life for the life of me and all my friends..."Hermione shook her head and met Pansy's eyes.

"Pansy…you're still a child. No one can hold it against you-," she began. Pansy raised her eyebrows.

"You were just a child Granger…and you would never…" Hermione's laugh cut her off and she looked at her in surprise.

"You overestimate me, Pansy…if I had been the one in your position…with my friends' lives on the line…I'm not sure what I would have done," she admitted. Pansy locked eyes with the girl and she shook her head.

"You're just trying to be nice," she muttered. Hermione laughed and looked up at the girl.

"I kept Rita Skeeter in a jar," Hermione blurted. Pansy's hands froze in her hair and she looked at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked. Hermione chewed her lip and began to tell Pansy about the full incident. Pansy was halfway through drying her hair by the time they had moved onto other stories.

"I still can't believe it. Draco swore the detention was for meeting up with a girl to kiss her," Pansy shrieked, her laughed filling the full room. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"At eleven? When he did that horrible slicked-back look?" she mocked. Pansy pursed her lips and smiled at her.

"Hmmm, funny that you remember that huh Granger? Keeping your eye on Draco?" she teased. Hermione flushed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, don't you start. Please," she muttered. Pansy arched her eyebrow and smirked.

"Hmm, you protest a little too much," she said smugly, as she smoothed down Hermione's hair.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, as she fluffed the last few strands of Hermione's hair. Hermione smiled and stood up.

"Two seconds and I'll show you," she said nervously as she picked up her costume bag. She made her way to the bathroom, where she changed into the outfit. She glanced in the mirror and smoothed down the dress, murmuring the incantation to give herself shimmering wings. She smiled at her reflection and opened the door to the bathroom to show Pansy who looked at her for about three seconds before erupting with laughter. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the girl.

"Gee, thanks," she muttered. Pansy shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"You look stunning…you do…but this is just too good," she said, covering her mouth and shaking her head. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to get an explanation from Pansy who shook her head.

"You'll see soon. Can you help me zip up my dress?" she asked. Hermione nodded and stepped forward, zipping up the dress and smiling at Pansy when she turned around.

"Wow, you look amazing. Who are you?" she asked. Pansy grinned.

"Morgana le fay," she said smoothing down her dress and staring at herself in the mirror. "I had pictures of her on my wall back home,"

Hermione frowned.

"As in from Arthur and Merlin?" she asked. Pansy grinned.

"The very same. She was the first witch to fight for our rightful place in society. To make sure we were allowed to use magic the way wizards are," she said, her voice coming out a lot softer than Hermione was used to. "She makes me want to be a better person,"

Hermione stared at Pansy in shock that she masked with a smile. She had been so wrapped up in her belief that girls like Pansy were vapid girls who cared about nothing more than looking good and here Pansy was…picking out a costume based on someone that she admired and Hermione was dressed as…an angel. She shook her head and looked at Pansy. She really had to get past this. This mentality that somehow girls like Pansy were less worthy…it just wasn't true. She had been so blinded by being friends with the boys that she hadn't given girls much of a chance. Hell, she hadn't given Luna much of a chance. Instead, she had sneered at the girl's beliefs because they were different. She glanced at Pansy again and smiled. Maybe Morgana la fay would inspire Hermione to be a better person too.


	6. This is Halloween

**AN: Hope you like this chapter!**

x-x-x

Blaise raised his eyebrows and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Man, I look so good. Why has no one ever told me about this Bond character before?" he muttered, fixing his suit and grinning at himself.

"What do you think?" he asked, spinning to face Draco who was still laying in his boxers on the bed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You look good and you know you do. You prat," he said, continuing to read his book.

Blaise glanced at him and pursed his lips. "Are you ever planning on getting ready?"

Draco sighed heavily. "Yes. What is the point right now? We all know the girls are going to take hours and we'll be sitting about like prats waiting for them," he muttered, flicking through the book. Blaise scoffed.

"Tracey just came in to tell us that they are almost ready! Do you really want to arrive after the girls? You know they're going to out stage us no matter how hard we try. At least if we get there first we'll get to make an entrance!" Blaise said, pulling his friend off the bed and forcing his costume into his hands.

Draco rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom to change into his costume. He let out a loud sigh when he realised what was missing. His fucking wings. He murmured the incantation and stepped into the dorm room, grinning at Blaise's shocked face.

"Are those real?" Blaise asked, moving to touch the wings, instead of connecting with the feathers his hands slipped right through and Draco grinned.

"It's a glamour. So that I can have the illusion of wings without the inconvenience of knocking everything over," he said, twirling with his hands in his pockets. Blaise nodded.

"We look great. Maybe they won't manage to outdo us," he said brightly. Draco scoffed and looked at his best friend.

"You do realise that Luna is going…dressed up. You think you can out stage her?" he teased. Blaise let out a laugh and glanced at his hands.

"I'm nervous that I'm going to fuck things up with her," Blaise admitted. Draco gave his best friend a lopsided smile and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Most likely. But, we are always going to screw up Blaise and we are always going to have each other's backs when it happens. I'll be there to help you win her back when you do fuck it up," he promised. Blaise looked at his friend and sighed.

"The sad thing is…I actually found that speech supportive," he muttered, shaking his head in exasperation. The two of them walked out of the common room together and headed towards the room of requirement. By the time they got there it seemed that people had already begun to arrive and Blaise noticed Harry and Ron glance behind him as soon as they saw him enter the room.

"They must think Hermione is with us," he muttered, forcing a grin at the pair. Harry nodded in response and made his way over to the two, pausing in front of them.

"Hermione still in the common room?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. "Well evidently, she isn't with us," Harry nodded. "I know...it's actually you two I wanted to talk to. Look, I know that we've never really seen eye to eye and don't think this is an invitation to suddenly be best mates. I just came over to thank you both for looking after Hermione," he said.

Draco puffed out his chest and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Granger can look after herself,"

Harry's mouth twitched at the corners and he nodded in agreement. "She can. I know she can. But, I also know that you've been there to help her out when it was a bit much for her to handle. I appreciate it Malfoy, Zabini. I don't know what she sees in you but she's an amazing judge of character. Anyway, thanks for looking out for her," he said, nodding at the pair before heading back over to Ron who was rolling his eyes.

Blaise screwed up his face and turned to face Draco. "Why the fuck do I feel like I just got a big brothers approval to date his sister? That was awkward wasn't it? Tell me that was awkward," he whispered. Draco's eyebrows twitched and he glanced over at Harry who was running a hand through his hair. He hated thanking me. Draco realised. He doesn't understand why she has forgiven me. But, the fact that she has changed his full reaction to me. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Blaise. How could one person's opinion mean so much?

"Very awkward. Don't worry though. Ron still hates us," he joked.

Blaise laughed and nodded. "Ahhh, yes. Now I can sleep tonight knowing all's right with the world," he proclaimed. The two of them got a few strange looks and Draco shook his head, taking a glass of firewhiskey. "Sometimes I forget how much being your friend can damage a guy's reputation," he muttered. Blaise gave him a sharp look and stuck up his fingers at Draco.

"Ooh, Zabini. You wound me," he said dryly, arching his eyebrow at Blaise whose eyes widened as he glanced behind Draco. Draco spun around, expecting to see Luna but instead he was greeted by the sight of Pansy…entering the party with her arm looped round Daphne and…Granger. The three were laughing as they entered and Pansy eventually let go of the other girls so that they could show off their costumes. It was only when Pansy stepped away from Hermione that Draco actually noticed the costumes. Granger was standing in front of him, glancing over at Dean Thomas dressed in a white dress with white angel wings coming from behind her back. The exact opposite of Draco's outfit. Blaise sucked in a breath through his teeth and looked at Draco.

"You're like a matching set!" he guffawed. Draco elbowed him and glanced up, his eyes meeting Granger's from across the room. Her eyes trailed down his costume and widened when she realised what he was dressed as.

Hermione let out a string of curses and glanced at Pansy. "Is that what you were laughing so hard at earlier?"

Pansy grinned and nodded. "I couldn't help myself. It was just too funny! I mean look at him! You literally look like a match! If I didn't know you both I would have thought it was planned!" she said, wiping away the tears of laughter that had fallen. Daphne pulled Pansy's arm and grinned at Hermione.

"You've made her mascara run! We'll catch up later. I need to fix her face," she said, tugging Pansy with her. Hermione smiled and made her way over to Harry and Ron who both grinned at her.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Ginny teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged her. "Very funny. You've all seen me wear this dress before! The wings are just an incantation," Harry reached out to touch the wings and smiled in awe when his hand went straight through.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just had to check. They're really cool Hermione. Are Malfoy's the same?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders."I have no idea. I can't believe I came in the same costume as Draco Malfoy,"

Ron sniggered at her. "Thankfully not the exact same costume. I'm not sure the world is ready to see Malfoy in all white," he said, passing her a glass of firewhiskey and leaning back against the wall. "Was that Pansy Parkinson you came in with?" He nodded in the direction where Pansy and Daphne had gone. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, we've actually had a laugh getting ready tonight. She's a lot more intelligent than I would have given her credit for," she said, grinning at the thought.

Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced at Hermione."I can understand Tracey and even Blaise. But, Pansy? Have you gone mental?" she seethed, Hermione sighed and glanced at Ginny, who continued on. "She wanted to sacrifice Harry," Ginny pointed out. Both Harry and Hermione sighed before sharing a look. Hermione closed her mouth realising that Harry was about to chip in. If anyone could calm down Ginny's anger it would be Harry.

"Ginny. Think about it. If it had been the other way around and you had the option to sacrifice Malfoy to save you and all your friends…would you do it?" he asked. Ginny opened her mouth to protest and Harry shook his head.

"It isn't different. You know that. Hell, if someone else was the 'chosen one' do you really think that you wouldn't have at least considered giving them up?" he added.

Ginny sighed and glanced at her feet. "I don't know,"

Harry smiled at her. "Just give them a chance. Every single one of them has made an effort to fix things. Showing up with Hermione shows that. Just…try to be nice. Please," he said softly, stroking her jawbone and leaning in to peck her lips. Hermione and Ron both made a face and took a few steps away from the couple.

"It is the first Halloween I've seen him happy in a long time," Hermione whispered. Ron nodded.

"I know. I think now that he has defeated Voldemort…he feels like his parents' deaths actually meant something, you know?" Ron said softly. Hermione nodded and leaned against the wall beside him.

"It still doesn't make it any easier does it? Knowing that they died for a cause. It just makes it…sad," She said, running a hand through her hair. Ron gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"Death always seems pointless. No matter what the circumstances," he muttered. Hermione laughed and nudged him.

"I'm such a buzz kill, aren't I?" She joked. Ron laughed and shook his head.

"Never," he insisted. He glanced up and elbowed Hermione, gesturing at the girls who were approaching them.

"Daphne, Pansy. Everything okay?" She asked. They both nodded.

"Photo time! Slytherin girls," Daphne said brightly. She grinned at Ron.

"Sorry Weaselby, we're stealing your girl," she said smugly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Weaselby? Really? Do none of you know my name?" He muttered. Pansy nodded.

"Sure, we do Ron. Ronald Weaselby," she said seriously. Ron scowled and Pansy flashed him a grin.

"Later Weasley," she called over her shoulder. Hermione shook her head.

"Guys, come on. I hate photos," she said. Pansy scowled.

"No arguments," she snapped, pushing Hermione into the group. Hermione glanced at Tracey and grinned.

"Oh! Snow White!" She said enthusiastically. Tracey grinned and nodded, pulling Hermione closer as they posed together. The only problem was that the girls were standing very close to the boys. Close enough that Hermione could hear Blaise and Draco talking.

"Looks good, look at her. Fuck," Blaise moaned.

Draco scoffed and shook his head. "So go talk to her then!" he muttered.

Blaise let out a sigh and glared at his best friend. "Gee thanks for that inspirational chat Draco. Really. I appreciate it," He glanced at the girls and nodded in Hermione's direction. "She looks hot, doesn't she?"

Draco's eyes flicked to the girls and he arched an eyebrow. "Granger?" he asked, Blaise nodded and Draco shrugged. "Yeah, she looks hot. But, I personally prefer her hair curly," he said. Blaise pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows.

Hermione cleared her throat, straightening her back and forcing a smile onto her face. She tried to ignore the knot in her stomach. She looks hot. She shook her head and Glanced at Pansy who was smirking at her. Hermione nudged her and forced the smile off her face.

"Hmm, after me spending so long on your hair too," Pansy whispered, Hermione flushed and Pansy let out a laugh. "You should feel flattered. He's picky," Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Can we drop it?"

Pansy smirked and shook her head "Nope, never," she said smugly.

Hermione pushed the girl and shook her head. "I'm going back to Ron,"

Pansy laughed. "You think you'll be safe over there? I'm not going to drop this," she yelled, her voice following after Hermione who flushed. She approached Ron and he welcomed her back with a smile.

"You two seem to be getting on well," he noted. Hermione nodded.

"She's a really nice girl…when she isn't ripping the piss of course," she said, glancing at Ron who smiled.

"You're really okay there aren't you? Terry keeps telling me not to worry because he and Justin are fitting in fine in their new houses…but I worry about you," he admitted. Hermione smiled, linking her arm through his.

"I know you do Ron, it is sweet but honestly I'm getting on fine. I promise," she reassured him. Ron nodded and held his arm out to her.

"Fancy a dance?" he asked, giving her an easy grin. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Why yes, kind sir," she joked as she took his hand.

He knew the moment that Pansy approached him that she was up to something. Pansy didn't just appear with a smirk like that without ulterior motives.

"Got the hots for Granger, Draco?" she teased. Draco grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him.

"Pans. What did you tell her?" he hissed. Pansy smirked and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't tell her anything. She overheard you and Blaise. I think it's quite sweet though. Preferring your girls natural," she teased. Draco rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

"What do you want Pansy?" he asked, sighing heavily. Pansy smirked and looked at him.

"I wanted to see how much I could push your buttons. I guess I'll need to move on to my next victim since you obviously aren't going to play the game. I like her though. You have my full support," she said, winking at Draco who rolled his eyes. Pansy smirked and glanced over at Blaise who was slouched against the wall alone. No fun. She glanced over at Tracey and smirked, picking up her glass of champagne and making her way over to Tracey and Padma who were in the corner of the room, talking excitedly in hushed tones. Pansy leaned against the wall and watched the pair. Tracey let out a laugh and pushed her hair behind her ear. Pansy tilted her head to the side and watched as Padma followed the movement. Pansy smirked and downed her glass before leaving it on a table. She walked over to the girls and forced a bored look on her face as she leaned against the wall.

"Ahhh, Trace. Always the straight ones eh?" she sneered. The pair jumped at the sound of her voice and Tracey flushed, glancing at Padma who stared at Pansy with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped. Pansy smirked and ran a hand through her hair.

"I was talking to Tracey. It's so unfair that she always seems to fall for the straight girls," Pansy said, widening her eyes as Tracey stormed past her. She stared after her and pulled a face.

"Ooops," she said, shrugging her shoulders and turning to glance at Padma who gave her a murderous glare.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" she hissed. Pansy scoffed.

"Oh please. Like she was going to tell you and you clearly weren't about to do anything about it," she sneered. Padma ground her teeth together and stared after Tracey. Pansy arched an eyebrow and stared at the girl.

"Aren't you going to at least go after her?" she asked, her face pulling into a smirk when Padma took off after Tracey. Mission complete.

x-x-x

Blaise let out a heavy sigh, taking another swig of his firewhiskey. He had hoped that his costume would have been enough to get Luna to take notice. But, she had given him a smile and then wandered off on her own. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced up when he noticed Daphne coming over to him.

"Daph, I'm not in the mood for talking," he muttered. Daphne smirked and sat on the table in front of him.

"Good, because I'm not either. Let's get out of here," she suggested, nudging him with her foot. Blaise looked up at her and sighed.

"I'm really not in the mood for that," he muttered. Daphne raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, the mighty Blaise remaining faithful. Who is the girl?" she asked. Blaise scoffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"There is no girl Daph. Look, don't take this the wrong way but I just want to be alone," he said, giving her a sympathetic smile. Daphne nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Do you think Theo's seeing anyone?" She asked, adjusting her corset and grinning at him. Blaise laughed.

"No, just don't let him know he was second pick," he teased. Daphne laughed and turned to face him.

"That would imply you were first choice. Get real," she said, winking at him and making her way over to Theo who was more than happy to oblige, following out after her. Blaise shook his head and stared after them with a grin on his face.

x-x-x

Padma let out a heavy sigh and glanced around the room, hoping for some sign of Tracey. Her eyes fell on Blaise and she sighed, making her way over to him.

"Have you seen Tracey?" She asked, placing her hands on the table in front of her. Blaise glanced up at her and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. What's wrong?" He asked. Padma shook her head and wandered off. She spotted Parvati in the crowd and made her way over to her sister.

"Parvati, have you seen Tracey?" She asked. Parvati stopped mid-sentence and turned to face Padma.

"No...is everything okay?" She asked. Padma sighed heavily and shrugged. Parvati glanced at her sister in confusion and excused herself from the group, dragging Padma into the room that had just appeared.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong?" she asked, forcing Padma to look at her. Padma sighed and met her sister's eyes.

"I just really have to find her…Pansy told me Tracey likes me…when Tracey was standing with me and Tracey just kind of ran off," Padma muttered, pushing her hair from her face. Parvati let out a squeal and grabbed her sister's arms.

"She does? Oh my god. Are you happy? What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice filled with excitement. Padma chewed her lip and shrugged.

"I don't know Parvati! I mean…she ran off. What if it isn't true and she bolted at the idea? I need to find her to talk to her," she muttered. Parvati smirked and nudged her sister.

"Ooooh, you like her," she sang. Padma flushed and elbowed her sister.

"Oh, piss off," she muttered, storming out of the room and towards the exit of the room of requirement. She had to find Tracey. She had to.

Padma had almost given up looking for Tracey until she had the sudden urge to go to the astronomy tower. She let out a heavy sigh and glanced into the room where Tracey was staring out towards the lake, her black hair reflecting the moonlight. Padma bit her lip and leaned against the door.

"I've been looking all over for you, you know," she said softly. Tracey jumped, turning to face Padma. She forced a smile and pushed her hair from her face.

"Sorry, I just had to get out of there," she muttered. Padma made her way across the room and stood in front of Tracey, biting her lip.

"Was Pansy telling the truth?" she asked softly. Tracey closed her eyes and flushed.

"I don't want you to start acting strange around me…It's just a cru-," she began, her voice trailing off when Padma's hand came up to rest on her chin. Her eyes darted up to Padma's and her heart skipped a beat when Padma leant in, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against hers. Tracey let out a gasp, her hands automatically coming up to wrap around Padma's waist. Padma pulled back, resting her head against Tracey's as they both panted for breath. She pulled back, staring into Tracey's eyes, her hand tangling through Tracey's hair as she tugged her against her for another kiss.

x-x-x

Draco caught Hermione's eye for what felt like the sixtieth time before he actually spoke to her. Even though they had both been sitting at the same table for long enough.

"I never really pegged you for an angel kind of girl Granger," he drawled. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"I never pegged you for one either," she said, arching her eyebrows and meeting his eyes. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not though. I'm Lucifer. The fallen angel," he said smugly.

"God's most beautiful angel," Hermione scoffed under her breath. Draco's eyes darted to hers and his smirk widened. So tonight was flirting. Much less exhausting than fighting.

"There is that too. You can't deny I look handsome in this," he joked. Hermione's smile softened and she shrugged.

"You can stop fishing for compliments…You know that you suit black," she agreed. Draco's mouth twitched at the corners.

"That must be what drew me to the dark side. The uniform," he joked. Hermione turned to face him and found him looking at her intently. Hermione pursed her lips and glanced at her hands.

"I wish you wouldn't joke about things like that," she muttered. Draco sighed and looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked. She pushed her hair from her eyes and looked at him.

"You aren't the decisions you make Draco. People can change," she said pointedly. "Besides, many believe that Lucifer was actually wrongly persecuted in heaven," Draco scoffed and looked at her.

"Is that what you want to tell yourself Granger? That I was wrongly persecuted? That it wasn't really me that did all those terrible things?" he asked, he met her eyes and scoffed. "Don't fucking kid yourself!" Hermione looked at him calmly and she tilted her head to the side.

"No, I don't think that. I was just pointing out that there are people who don't believe the original Lucifer story. As for all those terrible things you've done? People can change Draco. People are always capable of change. Look at Dumbledore. Once upon a time he was into Dark Magic. You would have never have imagined it looking at him in school. He made so many bad choices that ended up costing him...but he still managed to change. Just like you've managed to change Draco. I wish you would stop trying to pretend you haven't," she muttered, standing up and looking down at him.

"If you want to convince yourself that you're inherently evil then go right ahead. But, I think you're much more like your mother than you are Bellatrix," she said softly, heading in the opposite direction. Draco stared after her and scowled deeply. How dare she. How could she make a comparison like that? As if he would ever want to be more like Bellatrix. He glanced at his fingernails and sighed. His mother wasn't a bad person. She did everything for him. Hell, the worst thing she could be accused of was spoiling him too much. She had defied Voldemort just to make sure Draco was safe. His mother was who he wanted to be like in life. If he could love his children even half as much as his mother loved him he knew they would grow up feeling safe and loved. Just like he would want them to. Something he couldn't do if he kept trying to paint himself as someone who didn't deserve to be forgiven. He ran a hand over his face and groaned. Stupid Granger and her mind tricks.

x-x-x

Pansy smirked around the circle and held up the card.

"The rules are simple, you don't let the card drop. Which means the person who starts has to suck the card so that it remains attached to their mouth. When you're passing the card on you need to blow while the other person sucks. If you let the card drop you lose and you have to take a shot," she said, glancing round the circle. She noticed a few people were already rearranging the circle so that they were next to their friends and crushes. She smirked when she noticed the layout of the circle and she stepped into her own space, sucking the card against her mouth and passing it to Justin who flushed and leaned forward, sucking in a breath until the card was on his mouth. He turned slowly and wiggled his eyebrows at Susan Bones who flushed and nervously leaned forward to take the card. The group let out a burst of laughter when the card slipped between the two and they bumped together awkwardly. Pansy grinned and passed the pair a shot of firewhiskey each. They both took their shot and the game continued.

Hermione shook her head and glanced over at Susan whose face was still very flushed. She glanced to her left and nodded. Ron. That wouldn't be embarrassing or awkward if they slipped. They could both just laugh it off. She watched anxiously as the card made its way round, dropping between Luna and Blaise. Hermione suspected that it was very deliberate. Especially judging by the cheeky grin Blaise gave Luna after it. She pursed her lips and watched as the card made its way round the circle. She took in a breath when it was passed between Ron and Parvati and braced herself for Ron turning to face her. She arched her eyebrows triumphantly when she managed to take it without dropping it. She turned to her right and froze when her eyes met a set of steely grey that looked just as surprised as she did. His eyes flicked to Pansy and he gave her an accusing glare. She smirked widely at the pair and Hermione mentally berated herself. She had been standing staring at Draco for about thirty seconds rather than moving on with the game. She leaned forward and angled her head slightly up so that Draco could reach the card. He smirked slightly and leaned down, his lips were almost at the card when Hermione's breath hitched, making the card slip. Their mouths connected. Hermione's lips immediately softened against his and Draco made no move to step away. Hermione stepped back, her cheeks blazing and she stared at Draco. He looked at her in shock and the pair just stood staring at each other. Hermione hated to admit it but his lips were a lot less harsh than she would have expected. Draco ran his tongue over his lip and tried to ignore the taste of vanilla.

"Sorry," he said, smiling at her. Hermione flushed and looked at her feet.

"It was my fault…I'm-RON!" She let out a shriek of surprise when Ron's fist connected with Draco's face. Draco held his jaw and took a step towards Ron, his eyes blazing. Hermione let out a groan and got between the pair.

"Ron! Ron, stop!" she snapped. He ignored her and went to step round her. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"RONALD WEASLEY, DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! Stop it! It was an accident!" she snapped, shoving him away from Draco. Ron scoffed and gestured behind her at Draco.

"Sure it was! Look at him," he snapped, gesturing at Draco who was glaring at him as he leaned back against the wall. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ron.

"I was the one who dropped the bloody thing! Ron. Just go back to your dorm. You're being completely irrational!" she snapped. Ron scowled and opened his mouth to argue but Ginny was already dragging him away and mouthing 'sorry' at Hermione. It was only then that Hermione realised that most of the party had filed out, obviously not wanting to get in the way of the fight. Except for Pansy and Parvati who were both watching the drama unfold with smirks on their faces.

"I think Padma has some winnings to collect from Tracey," Parvati said smugly. Pansy sniggered and looked at the other girl.

"Oh, I think she'll be content to let this one go," she said smugly. Parvati smiled and looked at Pansy.

"You knew Padma liked her, didn't you?" she asked. Pansy smirked and turned to face her, her eyebrow arched.

"Now, that would mean I actually did something nice. Sounds a bit far-fetched doesn't it?" she asked, smirking at Parvati as they left the room.

x-x-x

Harry sighed and held out the ice pack to Draco.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just very protective of her. You know?" he asked. Draco took the ice pack and raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks. I get it. He's still in love with her and thinks everyone is moving in on her," he muttered. Harry laughed and looked at the blonde.

"Is that what you think? He was the one that wanted to end things. He was the one who knew they couldn't make it. Look, he's protective of her. We both are. I honestly think it was only because it was you that was next to her," Harry said, laughing. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched and he turned to face.

"And you aren't?" he asked. Harry shrugged and looked at him.

"I don't think it was deliberate. Not after the way you reacted when someone tried to force a kiss on her," he said pointedly. Draco nodded and then stared straight ahead.

"Don't think this friendly chat makes us mates Potter," he said sharply. Harry stood up and grinned winking at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it mate," he said, exiting the room and leaving Draco and Hermione alone. She chewed on her lip and took a step towards him.

"I'm so sorry, is your lip okay?" she asked. Draco made a non-committal sound and picked up two shot glasses.

"Come on Granger, you made us drop the card," he said, passing her the shot. Hermione met his eyes and cleared her throat, taking the shot quickly. Draco watched her and took his own. He took a step towards her and smiled when she let out a shriek of surprise.

"You know Granger, I think it's funny how people are accusing me of doing it deliberately when you were the one to drop the card. Why did you drop it?" he drawled. Hermione bit her lower lip, her eyes meeting his.

"I guess I'm more drunk than I thought," she said softly, glancing away from him. Draco glanced at her lips and he nodded.

"Drunk, right," he murmured. Hermione brought her hand up to touch his jaw gently.

"I'm sorry about Ron," she whispered. Draco smirked and met her eyes.

"He's just worried about you Granger. He seems to think I'm out to ruin you," he said, taking another swig of firewhiskey. Hermione grabbed the bottle from him, taking her own large sip.

"Who said I'm not out to ruin you," she said pointedly. Draco's mouth twitched at the corners and he turned to face her.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were flirting with me Granger," he said, arching an eyebrow. Hermione took another swig of the bottle and shook her head.

"You did ask me too," she teased, taking a larger sip.

Draco ran a tongue over his lower lip, watching as Hermione followed the movement. "I did. I thought you might be better at it," he teased.

Hermione gave him a dark look and threw her hair over her shoulder. She placed her hand on Draco's chest and he

Draco smirked, taking the bottle from her.

"I feel like I wasted time hating you. You're a little bit alright," he said softly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"A little bit alright? I think you'll find I am a fucking delight," she said. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"I never thought you could be like this Granger," he admitted. Hermione glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

"Like what?" she asked. Draco shrugged, glancing at his feet.

"I don't know. Fun, carefree," he said, gesturing with his hands. Hermione bit her lip and shrugged.

"The was is over," she said softly. Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I don't get it," he said suddenly. Hermione glanced at him and arched her eyebrow.

"Don't get what?" she asked, taking another sip of the firewhiskey. Draco glanced at the ceiling and searched for his words.

"Everything you have been through, everything that my family has done. Everything that I have done…you still find ways to forgive us," he said softly. Hermione pursed her lips and glanced at her hands.

"I used to have nightmares. About Bellatrix," she blurted. Draco glanced at her and froze. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't say anything. Look, I don't forgive people that I don't think deserve it Draco," she said softly. Draco flushed slightly, turning away from her. Hermione moved towards him, tugging his face towards hers. He gulped at the close proximity. Hermione licked her lower lip and opened her mouth to speak. She met Draco's eyes and let out a spluttered laugh.

"Fuck, I forgot what I was going to say," she said, shaking her head. Draco brought his hand up to rest on the side of her cheek. Hermione gave him a goofy smile, one that made him forget all common sense. He brought his lips an inch from hers and exhaled heavily.

"Is this alright?" he asked. Hermione nodded, meeting him halfway. She let out a gasp of surprise when his mouth pressed against her own. She was still surprised at the softness of his lips. She let out a low groan when his hand moved in her hair, tangling at the nape of her neck. She felt Draco smirk against her lips and she had the biggest urge to slap the smugness off his face. She groaned when his mouth moved against her own. Fuck. She was kissing Draco Malfoy and she hated to admit it but she was enjoying it. She pulled back, staring at Draco in surprise when she heard a clapping sound. They turned to face Blaise, who looked pished out of his mind.

"About fucking time," he slurred, swaying slightly. Hermione let out a gasp when she thought Blaise was about to topple over. Draco stood up quickly, moving to grab Blaise's arm.

"Come on buddy, time for bed," he said, leading Blaise towards the door. Blaise scoffed, holding up the glow sticks he had conjured.

"Put on the music. I'm ready to party!" he said, shaking his body. Draco exhaled heavily, giving Hermione a thankful smile when she grabbed Blaise's other arm.

"Come on Blaise. Time for bed," she said softly. Blaise smirked and pointed at her.

"You kissed Draco," he said, waving his finger in her face. Hermione flushed and shook her head.

"You're drunk," she pointed out. Blaise smirked and glanced between them both.

"You guys need to kiss. Make sure you're releasing all the sexual tension. Draco's been a tense bastard since you two started flirting," Blaise said, pointing his finger at Hermione. Draco shook his head, staring at the ceiling.

"I think he just needs a good shag," Blaise whispered. Hermione let out a laugh and nudged Blaise towards the common room.

Draco nudged Blaise towards the stairs and gestured at the common room. "I'll be right up mate,"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on the edge of the couch, swaying slightly.

Draco met her eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "We shouldn't have done that,"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, trying to ignore the way his words stung. Right. "You're right. We're pretty drunk,"

Draco leaned against the wall and nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, it wouldn't have happened sober,"

Hermione clenched her jaw and stood up, brushing invisible dust off of her dress. "Yeah, I should really go to bed so I'm ready to meet Victor,".

Draco watched her head up the stairs and let his head thump back against the doorframe behind him. She was going on a date. He sighed and made his way upstairs, frowning when he noticed that Blaise wasn't in the room. He walked into the bathroom and let out a cackle of laughter when he saw Blaise sleeping in one of the baths.

"Come on mate, up you get," he said, reaching for Blaise's arm.

Blaise shook his head, slapping at Draco's arm. "This is my party tub," he protested, before looking behind Draco. "Where is Hermione?"

Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders in an attempt and nonchalance.

Blaise pursed his lips. "You pushed her away,"

Draco rolled his eyes "She has a date tomorrow,"

Blaise rubbed his head, taking a swig of firewhiskey. "I saw that flirting. You've pushed her away and now she's going to go on a date with Krum,"

Draco clenched his jaw and shrugged his shoulders. "She should go on her date with Krum. We're drunk. That kiss was a mistake," he muttered.

Blaise smirked, passing him the firewhiskey. "You like her," he sang.

Draco narrowed his eyes and took a swig of the firewhiskey, sliding down the wall. "I don't like anyone,"

Blaise shook his head and snatched the bottle off of Draco, taking a large gulp.

"So you don't care that she will be meeting Krum?" He asked, he gave Draco a wicked grin "Kissing him?"

Draco clenched his jaw and stood up. "I'm going to bed," he muttered. Blaise's laughter followed him from the room.


	7. Hogsmeade

Blaise sat up and let out a groan, glancing around the room.

Draco smirked at him from the doorway. "Feeling rough mate?"

Blaise nodded and sat up. He looked at his feet and tilted his head to the side. "How the fuck did I end up in a bath," he pulled himself out of the bath and letting out a groan.

Draco sniggered "You decided to have a one-man party," he said, handing Blaise a glass of water. Blaise groaned and looked at Draco.

"She laughed off the fucking kiss," he muttered, covering his face.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "No offence mate but you did it during a game. You say you want her to know you're serious then you go and pull shit like this," he muttered. Blaise stuck his middle finger up at Draco.

"Fuck off. At least I wasn't the one making pathetic goo goo eyes at Hermione Granger after snogging the face off her," Blaise muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at his best friend. "I fucking did not," he snapped.

Blaise scoffed and headed into the bedroom. "Better hurry up. Your mother will be waiting. You thanked Hermione for her idea yet? Or are you going to pretend that you're not taking her advice?" he asked, throwing on his clothes.

Draco looked at him in distain. "Blaise. Go shower. No one is going to want to come near you when you smell like that. I'll get you at breakfast," he said, shoving Blaise back into the bathroom. He shook his head and headed down the stairs, running into Hermione at the bottom.

"Granger," he said, nodding at her and trying to avoid looking at her too closely. She obviously had make up on and her hair was still straightened. For Krum.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your mother?" she asked. He nodded and glanced at her when Pansy linked her arm through her own.

"You two are getting close," he commented. Hermione and Pansy shared a grin.

"We're working on it," they said brightly. Draco glanced at the girls and pursed his lips.

"You do realise that with you two together things will get ugly. Who will be safe with you two teaming up?" he asked. Pansy laughed and tilted her head to the side.

"Just make sure you don't get in our way," she said, smirking at him and dragging Hermione over to the other Slytherin girls. Pansy whispered something which made the group laugh and glance at Draco. He pursed his lips and stared at them. It was absolutely terrifying. The five of them together looked like a squad of mean girls. It was ridiculous how quickly Granger had managed to win them all over. Draco lifted his chin and arched his eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to face Pansy. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the light blush on her cheeks. Obviously embarrassed at being caught staring. He headed down into the great hall and slid into his seat, digging in to his breakfast. He glanced up in surprise when a shadow crossed his plate. Weasley. He squared his shoulders and met the boy's eyes.

"Here for another crack at the face? Feel free, maybe Granger will console me again," he drawled, taking a bite from his sandwich and scowling up at Ron who sighed and flopped down across from Draco.

"Look, I'm sorry for punching you last night…but can you blame me?" he asked. Draco scoffed and looked at the other boy.

"Is this your shitty excuse for an apology?" he asked. Ron shrugged and stood up.

"I still think that you're trying something," he said. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Of course you do. Unlike Potter you don't seem to trust Granger's judgement," Draco said, giving the boy a look of distain. Ron looked at Draco.

"You're right. I don't. Hermione likes to see the best in everyone. She was convinced you weren't a death eater, you know. But, Harry and I knew better," he said, giving Draco a look before leaving the table. Draco tried to ignore the twisting in his stomach. Granger hadn't wanted to believe he was a death eater. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. Why. Why did she think that there was something good in him? Especially then. She hadn't even fucking known him. Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table and met Potter's eyes. The other boy grinned and arched his eyebrow, gesturing at Draco's eye. Draco rolled his eye and stuck up his middle finger at him. Harry let out a hearty laugh and shook his head, glancing back down at his friends in the Gryffindor table.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at Pansy who was smirking as she retold Tracey what she had missed after leaving the party. Tracey gave Hermione a sharp look and scowled.

"Now I owe Padma! Do you have any idea how unbearable she's going to be today?" she asked. Pansy scoffed.

"I think you can handle it," she said, giving Tracey a pointed look. Tracey averted her attention back to Hermione.

"So…how was it?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the girls.

"Can we stop acting like it was a big deal? It was an accidental peck during a game of suck and blow. It's not like we even see each other that way," Hermione said, lifting her chin and staring at the girls.

Pansy smirked and shook her head."Hmmm. No? So, he didn't say you looked hot last night? And nothing happened when we left?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved Pansy who let out a laugh and looked at the other girls.

"Actually. I have the pictures from last night," she said smiling and waving her want to show off the various different pictures that she had taken. Hermione smiled when her eyes fell on the group of girls and she glanced at Pansy.

"I need a copy of this one," she said. Pansy laughed and gestured at the table behind them.

"I've already got us sorted," she said, gesturing at the envelopes. Hermione grinned.

"Thank you," she said, picking up her packet and nodding. She could send these to her parents. She noticed Millicent laughing and turned to face the girls who were all trying to hold in their laughter. Her eyes fell on a picture where she and Draco stood. She hadn't even noticed Pansy taking the photo. She pursed her lips and watched the exact moment that she had frozen and the card had slipped. Then their lips had collided and Hermione could tell from the picture that they had both stayed pressed together for longer than necessary. She gave Pansy a withering glare.

"I'll get you back for that, you know that, right?" she asked as they left the common room. Pansy laughed and wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"C'mon Granger. No big deal. Remember?" she asked. Hermione rolled her eyes as they entered the great hall and glanced over at the Gryffindor table.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a second," she said, heading off to Ron and Harry. She stopped in front of the boys and gave Ron a pointed look.

"We need to talk," she said. Seamus let out a low whistle and elbowed Ron.

"Now you've done it!" he teased. Hermione's glare silenced him and she focused her gaze back on Ron who followed her to a spot that was out of earshot. Hermione turned to face him and clenched her jaw. Ron shoved his hands inside his pockets and he looked at her.

"I've already apologised to him. He won't get anything more than that from me," he muttered. Hermione sighed and looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"And?" she asked. Ron shrugged.

"What else is there?" he asked. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Ron. You ruined everything yesterday because you overreacted. It was a game. Would you have reacted the same way if I had been standing next to Ernie? Or Dean? What's the real issue here?" she asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't trust him. Look, I'm not being funny but you've been wrong about him before. Are you really positive that he's changed?" he asked. Hermione met his eyes and nodded.

"I know he has. Ron…if you would give him a chance you would see it too. The Slytherins have been nothing but nice to me," she said. A lot nicer than some of the Gryffindor's were in first year anyway. Ron glanced down at Hermione and pursed his lips.

"I'm not making any promises. But…I'll stay out of their way," he muttered. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to avoid slapping him. It was about as good as she was going to get anyway.

"Thank you," she muttered, walking away from him and heading over to the Slytherin table.

Pansy smirked and shoved a photograph into Draco's hand. He rolled his eyes and passed it back, giving Pansy a dark look. She grinned and shook her head.

"I thought you'd love that one. Fifteen-year-old you would have," she whispered. Draco's eyes flicked to the photograph and he pursed his lips trying to ignore the blush that was threatening to rise. They looked good in their costumes. He had to admit. He shoved it into his pocket and scowled at Pansy.

"Stop trying to play match maker Pansy. Worry about your own non-existent love life for a change," he muttered. Pansy's face fell and she nodded.

"Right, got it," she muttered, sliding away from him. Draco closed his eyes and mentally berated himself for snapping at her. He felt the bench shift next to him and opened his mouth to see Blaise pulling a face.

"No hangover potions left. Slughorn is refusing to give me one. Told me that hangovers build character. Crazy old git," he muttered. Draco cracked a smile and nodded.

"You definitely need a little character building. Some suffering will do you good," he said, giving Blaise a cheeky grin. Blaise gave him a searing glare and then gestured at the girls.

"When did this happen?" he asked. Draco shrugged.

"Some point during getting dressed for the party last night and the end of the night," he said. Blaise nodded and made a clucking noise with his tongue.

"They look like a girl gang. Imagine how bad it will be when they're back in uniform. Walking round in a pack…we won't stand a chance!" he whispered. Tracey focused her eyes on him and gave him an innocent smile.

"You never did," she said. Blaise held his hand over his chest and stared at the girls looking wounded. Draco rolled his eyes and stared at Blaise.

"Are we leaving any time today or do you plan on milking the theatrics a little more?" Draco asked. Blaise rolled his eyes and stood up, following Draco out of the great hall. He glanced at Draco and smiled.

"Think your mum will take us for pancakes? I need hangover food," he muttered. Draco looked at his best friend and scowled.

"Inviting yourself along? Really Blaise?" he asked. Blaise smirked and wrapped his arm around him.

"Just until we get bought food. Then I'll leave," he said, smirking at Draco when he rolled his eyes. The pair walked into Hogsmeade. Draco having to listen to all the ideas that Blaise had to get Luna's attention. It got to the tenth when Draco eventually snapped.

"Blaise, why don't you just cut the shite and ask her out? Stop being a bloody prat and thinking that she's into this peacock routine. It's Luna Lovegood you're talking about. Do you really think that girl has the self-confidence to pick up on hints? Bloody hell Blaise you can be so dense sometimes," Draco said, whacking his best friend over the head and giving him a sharp look. Blaise rubbed his head and caught sight of Narcissa.

"Mrs Malfoy! Did you see that violence?" he asked, running down the hill to greet her. Narcissa let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to Blaise's head.

"And, I'm sure you didn't deserve it at all," she said pointedly, before pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek and running her thumb down the side of his face.

"I've missed you my boy," she said softly. Draco smiled under the warmth of his mother's hands.

"I missed you too. I trust you are well?" he asked, pulling back and glancing down at his mother. She nodded and Draco frowned at the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She forced a smile and looped her arm around her son's elbow.

"Nothing at all. Let's walk. Blaise are you joining us?" she asked. Blaise glanced between the two and caught Draco's warning glare.

"Actually, I've got somewhere to be. But it was lovely to see you again," Blaise said, kissing the back of Narcissa's hand and nodding at Draco. Draco waited till Blaise was out of ear shot and turned to his mother.

"What is wrong?" he asked, stopping in his tracks and turning to face his mother who glanced around them. Draco followed her gaze and instantly knew what was wrong. The stares. The judging stares that they could never seem to escape. He lifted his chin and smiled at her.

"I've got a surprise for you," he said, leading his mother to the edge of Hogsmeade and taking out his wallet. Which he had performed an extension charm on. He laid out the picnic blanket and began to cast all the appropriate spells on the place. He turned to see his mother watching him curiously and he smiled. Putting down some cushions and then laying out the spread that he had asked the house elves to prepare. Narcissa let out a small gasp and sat down on the matt beside him.

"Draco…" she breathed, looking at her son in surprise. He forced a smile, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

"Concealment charms are around us so no one can see us. No judging looks. No whispers. Just us," he said. Narcissa gave him a watery smile and wiped her eyes. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. He owed Granger. Big time.

"This is exactly what I needed," Narcissa whispered. Draco smiled and passed her a plate, piling some food onto his own.

"How did you come up with this?" Narcissa asked, picking delicately at some chips. Draco pursed his lips and tried to hold back a smile.

"I didn't actually. Hermione Granger came up with the idea," he said. Narcissa's smile slipped and she glanced at her son.

"Is she the-," she began. Draco caught her eyes and nodded.

"Yes," he said softly. Narcissa glanced at her fingernails. The movement to anyone else would seem like she was disinterested but Draco knew that it was an anxious movement.

"Does she know who it was for?" she asked. Draco glanced at her and nodded.

"Yes. She knew it was you, mother," he said. Narcissa turned to look at him and he smiled at her. "She's actually one of the few people who has jumped to your defence," he added. Narcissa turned to look at her son.

"After everything?" she asked. Draco nodded and took a deep breath

"Yeah, she's actually told me that she forgives me for…not helping," he muttered. Narcissa glanced at her son and pushed her hair from her eyes. She knew that it must have been hard for him

"Have the nightmares stopped?" she asked. Draco glanced at his hands and shrugged.

"Mostly. How is father?" he asked, desperately wanting to get away from talking about his nightmares. Narcissa sighed and looked at her son.

"It's hard for him. He still isn't allowed to leave the manor. He has taken to cooking…the muggle way. I don't have the heart to tell him that he is awful at it. But honestly…I might pay a muggle to replace his meals at Christmas…will you be joining us this year?" Narcissa asked softly. She glanced at Draco who had frozen in place. No. He isn't. Don't be ridiculous. Why would he want to come back to that place?She shook her head and wrapped her arm around her son.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked, you can stay at school. But, you make sure you write me," she whispered, pressing a kiss to her son's head. He leaned against her and let out a shaky exhale. He glanced at the people walking past and turned to face his mother.

"How long will it be before we get past this? The talking and the whispers?" he asked. Narcissa glanced at her son and smiled.

"It will never go away. But, soon we'll learn to cope with it. As soon as we stop feeling like we deserve it all," she said softly, running her hand through his hair. Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I wish I had never taken the mark," he whispered. Narcissa's stomach twisted and she pecked his forehead.

"I wish you hadn't felt like you had to," she whispered. She glanced at the sky and closed her eyes. All she had ever wanted to be was a good mother…a good wife. Somehow, she had failed them both. Draco sat up and turned to face his mother.

"I couldn't have let him kill you and dad. I couldn't have," he whispered. Narcissa clenched her jaw and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know. You're a good boy Draco," she said, pressing a kiss to his head. She nudged her son when she noticed a familiar face.

"Isn't that the seeker you loved?" she asked excitedly. Draco looked up and scowled.

"Yes. Used to," he muttered. Narcissa arched her eyebrows and looked at her son in surprise. She glanced at the girl next to him and raised her eyebrows.

"Ahh, is that the Granger girl?" she asked. Draco nodded and shrugged.

"I have no idea what she sees in him. He's totally brain dead. I'm surprised they can hold a conversation," Draco muttered, shovelling more food into his mouth. Narcissa shrugged and looked at the pair.

"If he looks like that it isn't like conversation is the only option," she said. Draco groaned and looked at his mother.

"Please. Don't even," he said, covering his ears. Narcissa laughed and shook her head. She glanced at the girl in front of them and sighed. She couldn't believe that after everything that Bella had done…that the girl could even look at their family, never mind help her son plan a wonderful picnic. She noticed Krum lean down to press a kiss to the girl's lips and she turned to face her son.

"See," she said. Draco rolled his eyes and immediately put down his plate, averting his eyes. Narcissa glanced at her son and then back at the girl.

"He's just a typical Quidditch player. I don't know why she can't see through it," he seethed. Narcissa raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Some girls like that," she reminded him. Draco scoffed and looked at his mother.

"Not Granger. She likes to be challenged," he said. He noticed Krum wrap his scarf around Hermione's neck and he scoffed.

"So smooth," he muttered. Narcissa watched her son in amusement.

"Why is he bothering you so much?" she asked. Draco shrugged and looked at his mother.

"He does this. Just swans about like he's something special. He did the same thing at the Yule ball," he muttered. Narcissa arched her eyebrow and watched in amusement as her son ranted about Viktor Krum. Whom, she was perfectly certain, her son still had a picture of in his bedroom.

"Hmm, I actually remember…wasn't Granger the surname of the girl he took to the ball?" she asked. Draco's eyes narrowed and he turned to face his mother.

"I have no idea," he lied. Narcissa pursed her lips.

"No, I'm sure I read it in witch weekly. Hermione Granger. I'm sure of it. The girl he rescued during the challenge in the Great Lake," she noted. Draco turned to face her and scowled.

"Rescued? It was more like blundering around underwater," he muttered. Narcissa's lips twitched and she shrugged.

"He must have done something right," she said, gesturing at the pair. Draco scoffed and passed his mother a slice of cake.

"Yeah, yeah. Krum's a dreamboat. I get it," he muttered. Narcissa smiled and nudged her son.

"Not as good as my boy," she said. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You only say that because I look like you," he said pointedly. Narcissa smiled and shrugged, picking up a sweet and popped it into her mouth.

Hermione shook her head and stared at Viktor over the sweet selection in his hands.

"I've told you Viktor, you can't keep spoiling me!" She said, nudging him. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I cannot help it," he said, grinning at her. Hermione pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You better learn to. I don't think my parents would approve of so much sugar," she pointed out. Viktor laughed.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. They vork on the teeth yes?" He asked. Hermione smiled, glad that he remembered.

"Yes. All these sweets will rot my teeth. Then you'll have my parent's wrath to deal with," she teased. Viktor puffed out his chest and grinned at her.

"They vill meet me and forgive me instantly," he said smugly as he passed over the money for the sweets. Hermione smiled, glancing at her feet.

"I'm sure they would," she said, shaking her head. She glanced up at the clock and let out a mutter.

"We need to leave! I forgot that we are meeting Ron and Harry at The Three Broomsticks!" Hermione gasped, tugging Viktor towards the exit. He laughed and pulled her to a stop. She turned to face him and arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Viktor laughed, and tilted her chin up to face him and looked into her eyes. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione pulled back and let out a nervous laugh. She pushed her hair from her face and tried to ignore the way her heartbeat was filling her ears. Viktor smiled down at her and wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"Lead the way," he said, pushing her hair from her eyes and grinning.

Hermione pushed her way into The Three Broomsticks and let out a huff of indignation, glaring at the fourth years who were in her way. She caught sight of Harry and Ron and made her way over to the table, grinning at them both. She nodded at Ginny and sat down, grinning when Viktor sat next to her, wrapping his arm around the back of her chair.

"Hermione, you missed it. McGonagall fell on her arse. It was hilarious!" he whooped. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the boys.

"I hope you at least managed to hold in a laugh. She'll get you back if you didn't," she warned. Ron scoffed and shook his head.

"Even she has to admit it was hilarious! Flitwick laughed at her Hermione. Flitwick!" he said. Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"Does anyone want a drink?" she asked. They all shouted their orders and Hermione made her way over to the bar. She smiled, leaning over the counter.

"Madam Rosmerta can I get a round of butter beers for the table?" she asked, she caught sight of Pansy and frowned.

"Pansy, what are you doing here alone?" she asked, looking at the girl who shrugged.

"Daphne ditched me for Theo and everyone else had plans," she said, taking a swig of her drink that Hermione knew couldn't just be butterbeer.

"Come and join us," she said, gesturing over at the table. Pansy glanced at her in shock and her eyes darted over to the table where the group was sitting.

"Won't they mind?" she asked. Hermione scoffed and looked at Pansy incredulously.

"Since when have you ever let that stop you?" she asked, smirking at the girl who linked her arm through Hermione's.

"You're really growing on me Granger; you know that right?" Pansy asked. Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"To be honest, you're all growing on me," she admitted. Pansy grinned, joining the table. Hermione glanced at her friends as she placed down the drinks.

"Pansy's joining us," she told them, daring them to comment. Ron glanced at her and shrugged.

"We're discussing the Chudley Cannon versus Falmouth Falcons game during the summer. What do you think?" he asked. Hermione sighed inwardly and immediately practiced her apology to Pansy. Pansy scoffed and locked eyes with Ron.

"You call that a game? Honestly, I thought you guys were supposed to care about Quidditch! That was an absolute shambles of a match! There is absolutely no way the Falcons should have won. I saw at least three accounts of blagging!" she seethed, crossing her arms over her chest. Ron leaned forwards and let out a whoop.

"See! I told you I saw that! That Richardson character kept trying it!" He said triumphantly to Harry and Viktor who both immediately began to shout their counter arguments. Ron held up his hands and glanced at Pansy.

"Where did we go wrong the other day?" he asked gesturing between Ginny, harry and himself. Pansy pursed her lips and cleared her throat.

"Potter got too cocky," she said, glancing at her nails and shrugging. Ginny laughed and turned to face Harry triumphantly.

"Told you," she said smugly. Ron surveyed Pansy and nodded, moving his seat round beside her.

"So, did you see the Canon's versus the Magpies?" he asked. Pansy nodded and looked at him.

"Now don't go badmouthing them. My grandfather played for them!" she said, arching her eyebrow. Ron shook his head.

"No way!" he said. Hermione smiled to herself, tuning out of the conversation and turning to Viktor who smiled.

"One of your Slytherin friends, no?" he asked. Hermione nodded and looked up.

"Do you fancy getting out of here? I just remembered that I forgot to get that new parchment I've been eying up," she said. Viktor nodded and the pair stood up. Pansy looked up in surprise.

"You're leaving?" she asked, giving the table a nervous glance. Ron waved his hand and stared at her.

"Don't worry, she'll be back later! Tell me about your grandfather!" he insisted. Pansy smiled and shrugged, turning back to her conversation after waving goodbye to Hermione.

"He's a nationalist so of course he comes out painted Blue the way the muggles did, my mother is furious because she knows he's about to stick his foot in it with her new boyfriend. Only my dad finds it hilarious because the dye wouldn't come off. My grandfather was stuck like that for a full week. He had to go to his business meetings like that. Anyway, they ended up loving each other but it gets a bit tense around the table when they bring up Quidditch. My grandfather loves reminding my father just how good the team is," Pansy said, pushing her hair from her eyes. Ron laughed and shrugged.

"McGonagall loves them," he commented. Pansy laughed and nodded.

"I know. She mentioned it when I was working for Umbridge. Told me how disappointing she found it that I wasn't more like my Grandfather," Pansy muttered. Ron elbowed her and smiled.

"Think you could get me an autograph?" he asked. Pansy laughed and looked at him, shaking her head.

Tracey ran her hand over the satin material and sighed, turning to face Padma who grinned.

"It looks beautiful on you," she insisted. Tracey ran her hands over the material again and sighed.

"It's not like we will get the chance to wear anything like this anyway," she muttered. She glanced at Padma and cleared her throat.

"Can you?" She asked, turning her back and gesturing at the zip. Padma nodded, taking a step towards her. Tracey's stomach clenched and she closed her eyes. They hadn't had a chance to talk since the previous night and Tracey couldn't fight the horrible feeling that Padma was regretting it. Or at least she couldn't until soft fingers skimmed her back, unzipping the dress and a soft kiss was pressed to the nape of her neck. Tracey looked up in surprise, her eyes locking on Padma's who was grinning at her. Tracey glanced around and took a step towards her.

"We can't do this here. Padma, I'm not out-," she protested. Padma stepped into the dressing room with her and closed the door over before pulling Tracey against her and pressing their mouths together. Tracey let out a small whimper and melted into her touch.

"Padma, Tracey are you guys almost ready? Lavender and I are about to go for coffee," Parvati called. Padma sighed and stepped back.

"Yeah we will be right out," she called back. She glanced at Tracey and gave her a smile, before steeping outside. Parvati shook her head, giving her sister a pointed look. A dressing room Padma? Padma smirked and swatted her sister.

"We will meet you and Lavender later," she promised. Parvati rolled her eyes and headed out of the shop. Lavender raised her eyebrows and gestured at the shop.

"Aren't they coming?" She asked. Parvati shook her head.

"I think they'll meet us later Tracey is still mulling over the dress," She said, smiling brightly. Padma watched her sister leave and turned to face Tracey.

"Come on," she insisted, dragging the girl towards the edge of the village. Tracey looped her arms through Padma's and sighed.

"I'm serious you know. I'm not ready for people to know," Tracey whispered. Padma nodded and smiled at her.

"I know. I respect it Tracey I do…but you can't walk about looking like this and expect me not to kiss you," Padma said, pushing Tracey towards a wall and stepping behind it. She tugged Tracey with her and smirked when the other girl automatically pressed her lips against hers. She ran her hair through Tracey's hair and pulled back.

"I like you Tracey. But I'm happy to wait until you're ready," she whispered, linking their hands and looking into Tracey's eyes. Tracey smiled and nodded.

Draco stood up, offering his mother his arm as they made their way towards the main village. Narcissa smiled, holding her chin high and stepping out of the concealment charm. Draco noticed his mother shivering and he took of the jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

Narcissa smiled, digging her hands into her pocket to keep them warm. Her hands brushed against something in the pocket and she whipped her head to face Draco. "What's in your pocket?"

Draco froze and turned to face his mother. "Nothing of importance. I'll just take it," he said, reaching towards his mother who gave him a look and pulled the photograph from the pocket. Her eyes landed on the picture and immediately flicked back to Draco who grabbed the picture. "It was just a game don't start,"

Narcissa arched her eyebrows and looked at her son. "So why are you carrying about that picture then?" She asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes and waved his hand around. "Pansy bloody gave it to me," he muttered. "It didn't mean anything," .

Narcissa smirked. "It would explain why you have been so moody about Krum. Jealous that she's not vying for your attention," she said pointedly.

Draco gave his mother a sharp look. "I'm not jealous, Granger can do whatever the hell she wants. I don't care," he insisted.

Narcissa wrapped her arm around her sons and smiled when they rounded the corner and saw Granger and Krum approaching them. She nodded at them both.

Draco pulled a blank expression and met their gaze. "Granger, Krum," he said, avoiding Hermione's gaze. He wasn't jealous and he certainly wasn't going to let her think he was.

Hermione glanced at Draco and frowned. He wasn't even acknowledging her. "Draco, Mrs Malfoy," she said, smiling politely at Narcissa who stepped away from her son.

"Miss Granger, would you mind terribly if I asked you to accompany me to the toilet?" Narcissa asked, gesturing towards the toilets. She looped her arm through Hermione's and walked with her. "Draco told me about you jumping to my defence recently," she glanced at Hermione who flushed. "I was quite surprised after everything my family let happen to you in the manor,"

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and met the older woman's eyes. "I'm not going to hold the crimes of your sister against you. We both know you would have been killed if you had intervened. Then where would Harry be?"

Narcissa forced a smile and looked at her. "How are you enjoying Slytherin?"

Hermione shrugged. "The house has made me so welcome. To be honest it has helped me see how wrong I was about many people in the house. Pansy and Blaise especially," Hermione admitted.

Narcissa smiled as she entered the toilet. "They are good kids," she admitted. Hermione leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. Narcissa stepped out and immediately began washing her hands. "Did you all enjoy your party?"

Hermione froze and shrugged stiffly. "It was good," she admitted.

Narcissa nodded and turned to face Hermione. She clasped her hand in front of her. "You and Draco looked fabulous in your costumes,"

Hermione flushed. Narcissa smirked when the girl avoided her eyes and made their way back to the boys. When they got back Viktor was staring blankly at Draco who was smirking. He held out his arm for his mother, leading her away from the others without so much of a glance in Hermione's direction. She ground her teeth together and glared after him. His lack of acknowledgement bothered her. It bothered her that he didn't seem to care about seeing her with Viktor. Why did he keep bringing up the letters if it didn't bother him? More to the point, it irked her that she was bothered by his lack of attention to her. Viktor pulled Hermione towards him, glancing after the Malfoy's before pressing his lips against Hermione's. Hermione had made up her mind. There was no way she was going back for curfew.

Draco ran a hand through his hair in frustration and glanced at the group in front of him.

"So none of you have seen or heard from her all day?" He asked. Pansy shrugged.

"She's with Krum. I wouldn't exactly be rushing back either," she said smugly. Draco's eyes flashed and he shook his head.

"Granger isn't an idiot she would have told someone!" He muttered. His eyes immediately lit up and he muttered to himself as he headed out of the common room. He made his way up the stairs and stood in front of the Fat Lady.

"I need to see Potter," he said. The portrait gave him a blank look and he sighed.

"Can you let him know I'm here?" he asked. He leaned against the bannister and stared at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Potter to appear. When the door eventually swung open he rolled his eyes and pushed off the bannister.

"About time! Did Granger tell you she wasn't coming home for curfew?" he asked, giving Harry a pointed look. Harry shook his head and frowned.

"She was on her way back the last time I spoke to her. Viktor was walking her towards the pathway," he said. Draco cursed and glanced at Harry.

"I ran into her after that and she hasn't been seen since," he said, running a hand through his hair and letting out a string of curses. Harry glanced at the boy in front of him who was pacing around before him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at him.

"Why do you even care?" he asked. Draco shook his head.

"I don't! But, don't you think it's a little funny that she didn't tell a single soul that she wasn't coming back on time?" Draco asked. Harry glanced at the clock and sighed. It was already an hour past curfew and the fact that Draco was out risking detention meant that he was actually worried. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Wait here," he said, disappearing back inside. Draco sighed heavily and waited for him to return. When Harry did he had a piece of parchment in his hand. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry scoffed.

"I'm guessing that neither of us wants to lose house points? This means we can avoid it," he said, whispering something and revealing the map to Draco were he could see two pairs of feet annotated with his and Harry's names. He scanned the sheet and looked at Harry,

"She's not on it," he muttered. Harry nodded.

"Which means that she isn't in the grounds yet," he added. Draco scowled and Harry shrugged.

"I'll wait for her. You can just head back to the dorms," he said offhandedly. Draco scoffed.

"Like fuck I will," he snapped, following Harry to the statue. They both leaned against the wall and Harry caught Draco's eye.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked. Draco met Harry's eyes and sighed.

"I said I would look out for her and I meant it," he muttered. Harry raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"So it has nothing to do with who she's with?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at Draco who gave him a scathing look.

"No! Why would it?" he snapped. Harry smirked and glanced at the map.

"Fuck, Filtch is coming. Get under this," he snapped, throwing the invisibility cloak over them both. Draco frowned at the close proximity and looked at Harry.

"How the hell did you ever fit three under this?" he hissed. Harry smirked and glanced at Draco.

"Hermione didn't mind it at the time. Still fancied Ron back then," he commented. Draco glared at him and shuffled slightly, holding his breath as Filtch passed. Harry smirked, pulling the cloak off of them and leaning against the wall. Draco glanced at Harry out the corner of his eyes and sighed.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"I trust Hermione's judgement," he said honestly. Draco looked at him and cleared his throat.

"So why are you here?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"You think there is something to worry about so I want to make sure there isn't. You're prepared for the unholy wrath of a pissed off Hermione Granger?" Harry asked. Draco scoffed and watched the statue. It was almost an hour later when Hermione tried to sneak through the passage way. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell onto Harry and Draco. Her eyes automatically narrowed when she noticed that the pair were standing together. Draco kicked up off the wall and glared at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione glanced between the boys and her eyes fell on the map.

"Have you been spying on me?" she hissed. Harry shook his head.

"It's not spying it is concern. You didn't tell any of us where you were going," he said pointedly. Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"I wasn't aware that I had to give you a full itinerary! I don't answer to either of you!" she hissed. Draco rolled his eyes and glanced at Harry who shook his head.

"We were worried about you," he snapped. Hermione scoffed and pointed at Draco.

"Since when did you two work together? It wasn't too long ago that you were using the map to spy on him so why the hell are you using it on me now?" she hissed. Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry who shrugged and then turned to face Hermione.

"You should have let us know where you were. We were worried," he argued. Hermione scoffed and looked at Harry who was smirking at them both.

"I'll deal with you in the morning," she said firmly. Harry held up his hands in defeat and walked away leaving Hermione to whirl on Draco.

"And you. Don't even get me started on how pissed off I am at you. What makes you think you have any right to treat me like a child?" she hissed. Draco shrugged and looked at her.

"Well you're acting like one right now," he snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past him. He grabbed her arm and tugged her back towards him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he snapped. Hermione tugged her arm out of his grip and glowered up at him. He scowled at her and shook his head.

"You should have told someone that you were staying out past curfew. What, couldn't wait till the holidays to start shagging Krum?" he sneered. Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"Maybe I couldn't," she sneered, lifting her arms to shove him. Draco grabbed her arms, pinning them to her side and glowered down at her.

"You're supposed to be more sensible than this Granger. I was fucking worried. Are you a complete idiot? Why the hell didn't you come back on time?" he snapped.

"Don't call me a bloody idiot!" she snapped. "I'm an adult. I can take care of myself," she snapped. Draco scoffed and looked at her.

"Maybe you should have taken care of yourself Rather than fucking off with your boyfriend," he sneered. Hermione flushed catching his innuendo. She ground her teeth together. The nerve he had. She pulled her arm out of his grip and pushed him off of her.

"Don't touch me! Get fucking off of me. You know what Malfoy. Stay away from me. I don't even want to speak to you again unless it's regarding school," she snapped, storming away from him. He could hear the slamming of a door when she got further down the corridor. He closed his eyes and inwardly cursed.


	8. End of life as we know it

**Hi guys,**

**Been struggling to edit this because my week has been full of migraines. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

True to her word, Hermione hadn't even glanced at him over the past few days. He had tried everything, including trying to rile her up over breakfast. She hadn't even glanced up from her book. Pansy had just stared at him in amusement. It was now lunch time and Granger was still ignoring him. Pansy smirked and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Draco pursed his lips and met Pansy's eyes. "Look, Pansy I get that the two of you are best mates now but I honestly don't know why she isn't talking to me and frankly I don't really care," he muttered, glaring across the common room at Granger who was exiting the common room, talking animatedly to Tracey. He ground his teeth together and glanced back at Pansy. He had tried to speak to Granger eight times since the previous night she had completely ignored him, opting to pretend he wasn't even there.

Pansy sighed heavily and met Draco's eyes. "Yes. Sure. This came for you earlier by the way," she said, passing Draco a letter. He paused at the elegant scrawl and opened the letter, scowling at the words inside.

"This is all your fucking fault," he hissed, ramming the letter at Pansy who chuckled and looked up at Draco.

"Whoops! How did your mother even find it? Didn't she go berserk?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Draco who sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"_Obviously _not. She fucking liked her. I'm not sure exactly what Granger has fucking done but she seems to have everyone wrapped around her fucking finger,"

Pansy laughed and nudged Draco. "But, not you?"

Draco gave her a dark look and glanced at the ceiling. "She just fucking infuriates me,"

Pansy nodded and widened her eyes. "Oh yeah. Word is that you and her had an argument outside the dorm. Something to do with her being out after curfew with Krum,"

Draco ground his teeth together "If you fucking heard us why are you even asking what I did?"

Pansy smirked and sat back in her chair. "I want to hear you admit that you came off as a jealous arse last night,"

Draco scoffed and looked at Pansy. "Don't fucking start Pans. It has nothing to do with _jealousy_. Why the fuck would I be jealous? It has to do with the fact that she doesn't think about anyone but her fucking self. There are people who notice when she's gone and she should know better than to not tell anyone," He stood up and moved to head back to the dorms.

Pansy grabbed his arm, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. "It's okay to admit you like her Draco. You forget that I _know_ you,"

Draco flushed and ran a hand through his hair. "I…" he glanced at the ceiling and pursed his lips, flopping back down in the seat beside her. "We kissed...after the Halloween party. Then I pushed her away by saying it was a mistake. Then she went on a date with Krum and you know the rest,"

Pansy sucked a breath in through her teeth and bit her lower lip. "You said it was a mistake? Are you insane? Granger kissed you and you thought it would be a good idea to tell her it was a mistake?"

Draco let his head thump down on the table in front of him and he let out a groan. "_I know_,"

Pansy shook her head and rubbed Draco's back. "She'll come round."

"You're in an awfully good mood," he said suspiciously.

Pansy smiled and shrugged. "I enjoyed myself yesterday,"

Draco pursed his lips. "A day spent with Granger, Potty and the weasels? My, my, Pansy is easily pleased,"

Pansy elbowed him and looped her arm through his as they walked towards class.

"Shut up dickhead," she demanded, slapping his arm. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm kidding. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he told her. His eyes landed on Hermione as they walked past and he clenched his jaw, avoiding her eyes. He couldn't understand how she could be so pissed off over someone showing concern for her wellbeing. Maybe he had slightly overstepped the mark but it hadn't been as bad as she was making out!

* * *

Blaise noticed the frosty look that Draco gave Hermione and he glanced at her, arching his eyebrows. "Everything okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Everything is fine, absolutely fine," she ground the herbs in front of her into a fine dust.

Blaise followed the movement and scoffed. "Sure. Okay then…usually I would pressure you to tell me but I really want to get back to my dilemma. Luna said "no" when I asked her to go for coffee,"

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "And, how exactly did you ask her out?"

Blaise shrugged and glanced away from her. "I asked if she wanted to join me for coffee at Hogsmeade," he said defensively.

Hermione exhaled heavily and met his eyes. "While she was with Neville? What was she supposed to just ditch him and come with you?"

Blaise nodded. "I don't know what she sees in that fucker," he grumbled.

Hermione whacked him repeatedly with her scroll and scowled. "They are friends, you dimwit! How did you ask her?"

Blaise flushed, and glanced at his hands."I just said ditch the deadweight,".

Hermione let out a gasp and whacked him again. "Honestly Blaise if you want her to like you then you have a pretty rubbish way of showing it! Neville and Luna are great friends! They went through a lot together. Back when people like _you_ used to make fun of them. I'm surprised Luna didn't hex you for implying she should ditch him," Hermione exclaimed.

Blaise scoffed and looked at Hermione."Yeah, right,"

Hermione glanced at him and arched an eyebrow. "You really have this idea of Luna being a little angel don't you?"

Blaise shrugged and looked at Hermione. "She's too calm and laid back for that," he insisted.

Hermione scoffed and looked at him. "Jesus Blaise, you have so much to learn," she shook her head and stood up. "Find Luna and talk to her. I have somewhere to be," she said, exiting the common room and heading towards the library where she had told Harry to meet her. She pursed her lips and stopped in her tracks when she spotted Draco lounging on the library tables talking to Harry, who was slouched against the bookcase behind him.

"I upset her last night," Draco muttered. Harry gave him a sharp glare and Draco sighed.

"Don't give me that look, Potter. I always manage to say the wrong fucking thing," he said, staring at the ceiling. Harry smirked and nodded.

"That is because you, _Malfoy, _are a complete arse," he said pointedly. Draco smiled sarcastically.

"Ah, yes. Thanks for that shocking revelation. Look. Just make sure she's okay," he muttered, pushing off the table.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "What exactly did you say?"

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'd rather keep my front teeth. I was out of line that's all you need to know," He glanced at the clock and frowned. "I better go,"

Harry nodded and watched in confusion as the blond left the room. His eyes flickered up to Hermione in the doorway and he cleared his throat.

"Hey Hermione," he said nervously, wondering just how long she had been standing there.

Hermione took a seat in front of him and ground her teeth together as she glared at him."You were out of line last night,"

Harry nodded and shrugged. "I know, I'm sorry,"

Hermione pursed her lips and looked at her hands. "I can't believe you were using the map to spy on me, Harry. We're best friends. You're supposed to trust me. Working with _Malfoy_? Really?"

Harry frowned at his best friend. "'Malfoy' again is it?" Hermione scowled, refusing to answer his question.

"What exactly has he done?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged and looked at her feet. "He keeps implying that I'm easy,"

Harry laughed and met his best friend's eyes. "So? You know you aren't. He knows you aren't. He's just saying it because he was pissed and he wanted to get a rise out of you. He's an arse. He always has been and he always will be. Why are you letting this bother you?" he asked softly.

Hermione sighed and met Harry's eyes. "I just feel like any time we get _somewhere_ he flips the switch. He acts like I don't exist all day and then suddenly gets all protective when I don't come home on time…anytime I think that we're getting somewhere close to being friends he pulls the rug out from under my feet," she muttered, rubbing her temple.

Harry searched her eyes and let out a gasp of realisation. "You two kissed," he pointed his finger at her in accusation. Hermione avoided his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling.

Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "This explains so much. _That's _why he was so concerned about you being out past curfew with Krum," he let out a laugh and glanced at Hermione. "You fancy Malfoy," Hermione sank lower in her seat and placed her hands over her face.

Harry laughed again and sat down beside her, staring at the bookshelves around them. "So, how long are you going to let him suffer before you talk to him again? Because he might be an arse but I think he fancies you too,"

Hermione shook her head and stared at the ceiling. "No. He doesn't. He's the one that said our kiss was a mistake,"

Harry pursed his lips and glanced at his best friend. "Self preservation. Saying it to you before you could say it to him,". Hermione scoffed and shook her head. Harry sighed. "Scoff all you want. I know I'm right,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. "I've missed you,"

He smiled at her and nudged her gently. "I think Ron fancies Pansy,"

Hermione laughed and looked at him. "Of course he does. Pretty and related to Quidditch royalty, what's not to like?"

Harry smirked and looked at her. "So she's no longer vapid and self-obsessed?"

Hermione flushed and glanced at her hands. "No…she's actually really clever. Just a different kind of clever," she said softly.

Harry chuckled and nudged her. "Come on. We've got a class to get to," he reminded her. Hermione nodded and gathered up her books, following behind Harry.

* * *

Pansy pursed her lips and glanced at Hermione. The pair had decided to skip dinner and instead opted for eating popcorn and lounging on the couch in their pyjamas as Hermione tried to pick out pictures for her parents. "Granger come on. It can't be that hard just pick some bloody pictures for us to send your parents,"

Hermione laughed and looked at her. "I want them to think that I'm happy!" she said, gesturing at photos of her scowling.

Pansy chuckled and poked the picture of Hermione and Draco. "What about this one? Don't you look happy in this one?" She teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up the photo of the girls together and a couple of her and the boys. She sighed and looked at Pansy. "I wish I had a couple of daft ones,"

Pansy grinned and stood up. "Say no more. Get ready for some ridiculous photos Granger," she said, slipping into the bedroom and grabbing a bunch of supplies. She reappeared in the common room minutes later with a grin on her face.

"Scoot first years. We need the seats by the fire," Pansy said, grinning at the young girls who were watching her carefully. They stood up quickly, moving out of the way and Hermione gave Pansy a sharp look.

Pansy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't look at me like that Granger. We need these seats. Those girls are going to do the same to first years when they're our age," she spread out her selection. Hermione eyed the items before her and glanced up at Pansy who grinned.

"Two seconds. I'm sure I've got some…." She dug inside the box and nodded.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of Rose wine. She grinned and performed a chilling spell before opening the bottle.

Hermione stared at the box and tilted her head to the side. "Is that an undetectable extension charm?"

Pansy nodded. "Obviously. How else would I pack all of my make up?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows. Hermione laughed and took her glass of wine.

"Fair point," she said. She glanced at the stuff in front of her and then back at Pansy.

"What exactly are we doing right now?" she asked. Pansy smirked and nodded at Hermione.

"We are going to do blindfolded makeovers and get some ridiculous photographs for your parents," Pansy said, grinning at Hermione who laughed and shook her head.

"No way!" she protested. Pansy shook her head and pursed her lips.

"I like how you assume that you have a choice," she said, picking up her wand and murmuring an incantation. Hermione gasped and put her hands on the ground to get her bearings. Her sight was completely gone.

"Pansy what the hell!" she said. Pansy chuckled and moved closer.

"Calm down Granger it's just a spell I created to trick your eyes so that we don't need real blindfold. Everything you need to do the make-over is to your left. They should have a slight purple tinge if the spell has worked," she said. Hermione glanced to her left and was surprised to see outlines of purple in the darkness.

"Pansy…do you realise how smart this is?" Hermione asked.

Pansy scoffed and nodded even though Hermione couldn't see the movement. "Yeah, spells for make-overs. Revolutionary,"

Hermione reached forward in the darkness and slapped Pansy's knee. "I'm serious. This could be useful for so many things. As a defensive spell. Or _for_ makeovers. You could have this as a spell young girl's use at sleepovers. Pansy it's great,"

Pansy flushed and cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get this done and get some photos done," It took around twenty minutes for the pair to finish due to the giggling fits brought on by multiple collisions.

Pansy chuckled and swatted Hermione's hand away. "That was my nostril Granger," She picked up her wand and removed the spell. Her eyes fell on Hermione and she let out a loud guffaw. Hermione's own giggles took over when she noticed the smear of lipstick coating everywhere but Pansy's lips.

Pansy glanced at their reflections in the mirror and chuckled. She pulled out the magical camera and put her face close to Hermione's. "Pouts," she insisted, putting the Camera in front of them both and pressing the button. They took a series of pictures and dissolved into another fit of giggles when they looked through them. Hermione clutched her stomach and took another swig of her wine. Almost spitting it out when her eyes landed on Pansy who was wiggling her eyebrows and pouting at her. Hermione shook her head and passed the girl a make-up remover wipe. Pansy smiled and wiped off the make-up, passing a mixture to Hermione. Hermione glanced at it in surprise and then looked back at Pansy who smiled.

"It stops any build up and has lavender essence in it to make sure any blemishes are gone by morning," she said, smiling at Hermione, who turned over the tub and glanced at Pansy in awe.

"You make all of this?" she asked.

Pansy shrugged and looked at Hermione defensively. "I'm very picky about what I use on my skin,"

Hermione shook her head and looked at the other girl. "You do realise you could make a business out of all this?"

Pansy shook her head and glanced at her hands. "It's not all that special Granger. Just a hobby,"

Hermione began putting on the mask and leaned back against the couch, staring at Pansy. "I think Ron fancies you," she said, arching her eyebrows at the other girl who scoffed and shook her head.

"I'm so not going to discuss this with you, Granger," she said pointedly.

Hermione sniggered and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say Pansy. Let's get some more pictures,"

Hermione lifted her glass and took a sip as the flash went off, grinning at Pansy who had done the same. She leaned against the other girl and sighed. "I could get used to this,"

Pansy smiled and nodded. "Me too," she admitted. The pair looked up as the common room door opened and grinned as the other girls piled in. Millicent let out a huff and stared between the girls.

"A pyjama party without us? Thanks a lot guys," she said.

Pansy rolled her eyes and gestured upstairs. "Go get changed," The girls ran up the stairs and Blaise stared over at the girls.

"Pfft, no invite for me? Thanks guys," he teased.

Pansy arched an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Go get your pyjamas if you want to join us," she said. Blaise grinned, heading up the stairs.

Pansy glanced over at Draco and smirked. "What about you Draco, will you join us?"

Draco shook his head. "I've got an assignment to finish," he said, settling down in one of the empty desks beside Theo, who was surrounded by books.

Hermione scoffed and shook her head. _Trust him to leave things to the last minute_. She took another sip of her wine and groaned when Blaise jumped over the back of the couch onto her lap. He grinned.

"What's up ladies? Face mask me," he said, closing his eyes and leaning towards Pansy who shook her head, digging into her bag and pulling out her face mask. Blaise shook his head and opened his eyes to glare at her.

"Not that one! I want my raspberry scented one," he insisted.

Pansy rolled her eyes and began applying it to his face. "I don't know how you knew I was using a different one,"

Blaise smirked and shook his head. "You always try and fob the musky one off on me. Not happening," he said, climbing off Hermione's knee and slouching in the seat next to them. He picked up a cushion and pulled it against himself. Hermione glanced at his Satin Slytherin pyjamas and then at his facemask, which was bright pink.

Blaise met her eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Don't go thinking you've got it any better,"

She laughed and leaned back against the couch as Pansy began applying the face masks to the other girls. Hermione picked up the camera and sat on top of Blaise.

"Oh Hermione, coming on to me? Come on at least be a little discreet," he joked. Hermione shook her head and elbowed him.

"Just get in the picture you arse!" she demanded. Blaise smirked and leaned in beside her, letting her take as many pictures as she wanted. He glanced over at Draco and noticed the clench in his jaw. He sighed. Apparently they were still fighting.

Blaise grinned at Hermione and licked a patch off of her face."Hmmm tasty," he smirked when he heard someone grind their teeth together. He glanced over at Theo and Draco, and shook his head. "Get your arses into your pyjamas and get over here dickheads," Theo shook his head and began to protest. In response Blaise covered his ears and began clicking his tongue. Theo sighed heavily and pulled Draco upstairs with him. They both came down, scowling at Blaise as they joined the girls.

Pansy shared a smirk with Blaise and threw Hermione a tub."Granger, be a doll and put this on Draco for me," she smiled sweetly at Hermione who sighed and took a large drink of her wine.

Hermione turned to face Draco who eyed the wine glass beside her and tilted his head to the side. "Is that such a good idea on a school night? Sure you can handle it?" he joked.

Hermione glowered at him and clenched her jaw, not even bothering to speak to him as she applied the face mask. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath when her hands skimmed his jawline. His eyes sprang open when her finger brushed his lower lip. Hermione cleared her throat and swiped her thumb across his lower lip to clear the face mask. "Sorry," she muttered.

Draco licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak to her but she had already moved away from him. He inwardly cursed and turned to find Blaise looking at him smugly. Blaise grabbed the camera and began taking pictures of the group, making sure to get a couple of Tracey, Hermione and Pansy.

Blaise grinned at Hermione and gestured at Draco."Come on. Only Slytherin left to take a photo with," Hermione met Draco's eyes and saw that a challenging resided there. He didn't think she would do it, which was reason enough for her to make sure she did. She stood up and made her way over to Draco who smirked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Still not speaking to you,"

Draco smirked and shrugged. "Whatever you say, sweetheart," he drawled. Hermione immediately bristled and opened her mouth.

Draco held up a finger and smirked at her."Not speaking to me remember?" he grinned at the face she pulled. He pulled her against him and gestured up at Blaise who was smirking at them both and holding a camera. Hermione sighed and forced a smile onto her face. Draco glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and grinned at her pursed lips. "Ahh Granger, a delight as always,"

Hermione turned to glare at him as the flash went off. She knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to bait her into snapping at him. But, it wasn't going to work. She turned back to face Blaise and smiled brightly for another photo before jumping away from Draco and nestling herself in the seat beside Pansy.

Draco smirked and met her eyes, arching his eyebrows.

Hermione met his gaze and turned to Pansy. "Oh, it was great. We apparated to a lovely restaurant in London," Draco rolled his eyes and ground his teeth together. Pansy smiled, glancing at Draco. "That sounds amazing! What brought that on?" Draco smirked and glanced at his hands. _So he had got to Krum._

Hermione shrugged. "I don't actually know," she admitted. Draco bit the corner of his lip and turned to face Blaise who shook his head.

"What did you do?" He whispered.

Draco pursed his lips and turned to face Blaise."Just let him know about a recent event that happened," he said smugly.

Blaise shook his head and sighed. "You look so smug. But which of you spent the night with Granger?"

Draco clenched his jaw and met Blaise's eyes. "Like I _care_," he sneered.

Blaise laughed and shook his head nodded. "Of course you don't mate," he said sarcastically.

Hermione pursed her lips and gave him a sharp look before rising to her feet and picking up the pictures."I'm going to send these now," she said, grabbing a piece of parchment and walking towards the owlery.

Draco stood up and moved to follow after her. He frowned when Pansy grabbed his arm. "Draco just let her be, please?" Draco sighed heavily and returned to his seat, scowling after Hermione.

* * *

Hermione let out a groan, pulling her hair into a bun and staring at the ingredients in front of her.

Blaise tapped his fingers against their desk and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You need to make Luna talk to me,"

Hermione scoffed and shook her head. "You need to worry about that yourself! I'm not going to help you when you were an arse!"

Blaise groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Hermione I'm not used to being nice to girls,"

Hermione pursed her lips and scowled at him over the cauldron. "You really think admitting that you usually treat girls like crap is the way to get my help? What is with you guys?"

Blaise flushed and looked at Hermione. "It's not like that Hermione! You know it isn't,"

Hermione scoffed and began chopping the herbs in front of her. "Blaise. To be honest you haven't exactly made the best first impression to Luna…and with the way you've been acting I'm not sure _I_ want you around Luna,"

Blaise ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Hermione."So what the hell do you want me to do?"

Hermione pursed her lips and glanced over at Neville. "You could start by apologising to the people you've slighted,"

Blaise followed her gaze and glanced back at her. Hermione raised her eyebrows and glanced at their potion, deliberately ignoring his gaze. Blaise sighed heavily and nodded. He would talk to him. When the period finally ended he glanced at Hermione and made his way over to Neville's desk. He glanced at Parvati as she moved out of earshot before clearing his throat and meeting Neville's eyes. Neville smiled and picked at the bottom of his sleeves. "Hi," he said, forcing a smile. Blaise pursed his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry about yesterday,"

Neville shrugged and glanced at his potion. "Don't worry about it. I get it. I was just getting in the way,"

Blaise stared in confusion at the boy and he shook his head. _Surely this boy wasn't for real?_ "No, you weren't. I was being a prick,"

Neville shrugged and looked at the boy. "It doesn't matter. I get it, I do. You don't need to apologise. I told Luna she should have just left with you,"

Blaise felt his heart clench and he inwardly cursed. There it was. The stupid niggling feeling he got when he saw Luna upset. He shook his head and glanced at Neville "Longbottom. Cut the crap. Tell me I'm an arse," he demanded.

Neville shook his head and looked up at him. "You look out for Luna. You aren't an arse. You're just…used to getting what you want when you want it," Neville mumbled.

Blaise's lips quirked into a smirk and he tilted his head to the side. "Is that your way of calling me a spoiled bastard?" Neville's lips pulled into a smile and he shrugged.

Blaise looked at the boy and sighed. "I am sorry you know. I just…I'm not used to competing for girl's attention,"

Neville scoffed quietly and glanced at Blaise. "We're friends,"

Blaise nodded and shrugged. "I know. That doesn't make you any less intimidating for me," he muttered, glancing at the wall.

This time Neville's scoff was unmissable. "_You_ are intimidated by _me?_" he said incredulously.

Blaise flushed and shrugged. "You and Luna are good friends. I can't seem to stop fucking up with her,"

Neville laughed and picked up his bag. "Yeah. But, she still likes you. You just need to work on being nice to the people surrounding her,"

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Neville. "Why would you even help me?"

Neville sighed and looked at him. "Luna likes you. She thinks you have a good heart and if she thinks that then it must be true," he said, pushing his stuff into his bag and leaving the room. Blaise sat on the desk and exhaled heavily. He pushed off the desk and exited the room to see Hermione and Tracey staring at him triumphantly. He groaned and sent a nasty gesture their way.

"_Rude_," Tracey muttered as they followed after him.

* * *

Draco glanced at Hermione from across the common room and sighed, standing up and walking over to her. "We need to talk," Hermione didn't even glance up from her book. Draco clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his hair. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

Hermione flexed her hand and glanced up from the book. "I'm not going to talk to you when any time I do you act like an absolute arse,"

Draco clenched his jaw "I've already said that I'm sorry,"

Hermione snapped her book closed and stood up, glaring at him. "Oh, fantastic. You _apologised_. That must make everything _magically _okay,"

Draco rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "I don't know what else you expect me to say. I acted like an arse but I can't apologise indefinitely,"

Hermione rubbed her forehead and glared at him. "I didn't ask you to apologise I told you that I don't want to talk to you!" she hissed before storming off to her dorm room. Draco flopped back down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh.

Xxx

She was still ignoring him and it was driving him completely insane. Draco ground his teeth together and glanced at Hermione.

"Really Granger?" he asked. Hermione pursed her lips and continued writing. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Great. Real useful partner you've turned out to be. I hope a failing grade is what you want because it is all we're going to fucking get," he hissed. Hermione scoffed and turned to glare at him as if to say. _As if_. Draco shook his head.

"This class relies on a _paired_ project," he snapped, pushing his hair back from his face. Hermione shook her head.

"I'll do my half, you do yours," she snapped. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Fuck it. I'll take the fail," he said, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. Hermione ground her teeth together and shook her head. She couldn't understand how he could be such an arse and then suddenly expect her to speak to him as if everything was fine _and then _have the audacity to act like she was the one in the wrong. She shook her head and nodded.

"Oh yes, so that you can sit back and watch me do both halves of the project? I _don't _think so," she sneered. Draco cracked open one eye and he smirked at her.

"Oh, it speaks," he drawled. Hermione clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"Let's get one thing clear. I'm only doing this for our project. I don't want to speak to you outside of this," she sneered. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Got it," he muttered. He had forgotten just how bad her wrath could be and he found himself thankful that they were in class. Here he could goad her without the fear of a fist flying at his face. He absentmindedly rubbed the crooked spot on his nose. His reminder of _just_ how violent she could get. He glanced at Hermione and pulled out his parchment.

"So, this is what I've got so far. It's nowhere near complete but it is a start," he said, passing it to Hermione who glanced at the work in shock. Draco felt a triumphant smirk tugging at his lips. Hermione began scribbling on his parchment, making annotations and amendments where necessary. Draco gulped and watched as Hermione pushed her curls behind her ear. Only for them to bounce straight back into place. He closed his eyes and cursed inwardly. _Fucked. So royally fucked. _He focussed himself on the work in front of him and tried to tune in to what Hermione was muttering to herself about his proposition. He leaned his chin on his hand and sighed heavily.

"Granger, I can't see past all that bushy hair," he commented. Hermione turned to glare at him and he snatched her own proposal from her desk and began annotating it. Hermione scowled at him and tried to ignore the fact that his elbow was nudging against her.

"_Can you not_," she hissed. Draco smirked and ignored her, his smirk widening when she let out a heavy sigh. _Let's see how long you can ignore me now_ he thought, continuing to nudge her _'accidentally'_. The pair jumped when McGonagall appeared at their desk. Draco cleared his throat and put a little space between them. McGonagall leaned down next to Hermione and began whispering something in a hushed tone. Hermione nodded and grabbed her bag. Draco's hand wrapped around her wrist and he looked up at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Hermione shrugged and looked down at the work.

"I don't know. Can we finish this later?" she asked. Draco nodded and dropped her wrist, letting her leave. He frowned after her as McGonagall followed her out of the room. He chewed on his lip and glanced after them both.

* * *

He couldn't shake it. The feeling that something was wrong. Hermione hadn't actually turned up for any of their classes. Pansy and Theo were useless at distracting him. The pair kept insisting that she was on some top secret research project for McGonagall. But, Draco knew the look that McGonagall had given Hermione. It was the same look that his parents had given him when his sister had died. He tapped his foot against the foot of the bed and he sighed, staring at that hideous orange cat of Granger's who didn't seem to want to leave him alone. He reached out his hand to scratch the cat's head.

"You can sense it too can't you?" he whispered, petting the cat gently as it sprawled out on his stomach. Crookshanks meowed in response and Draco sighed.

"Where is she then, eh?" he asked. Crookshanks sat up and Draco tilted his head to the side.

"Where's Granger?" he asked, petting the cat who stared at him blankly. He glanced around the common room and looked down at the cat.

"Where is Hermione?" he asked. Crookshanks let out a meow and leapt off of Draco's lap, turning to face him expectantly. Draco groaned and shook his head. _I'm following a fucking cat_ he thought as he trailed down the stairs. The further up the castle they got the more Draco began to question his sanity. He was following a cat. Through the castle. In case the cat knew where she was. He shook his head and stopped in his tracks when they reached the bottom of the divination tower. He glanced at the cat and shook his head.

"Yeah, very good. Granger will definitely be up here. She can't stand this shite," he muttered. Crookshanks sneezed indignantly and Draco sighed heavily.

"Right, right. I'll check," he muttered. He climbed up the first three rungs and then heard it. The sniffling. His jaw clenched and he opened the hatchway. His eyes scanned the room and he shook his head. _No sign of her_. Then he spotted it. The room at the end of the corridor. He sighed and made his way over to it.

"Granger, come out," he demanded. He heard the sniffling stop and he put his hand on the handle. To his surprise the door wasn't actually locked. He stepped into the room and spotted Hermione, kneeling on the floor, surrounded by crystal balls. He couldn't help but notice the tears streaking her face. He crouched down beside her and sighed.

"Granger, what are you doing?" he asked. Hermione let out a frantic breath and gestured around her.

"I'm looking for the time turner. The school had one and now I can't find it," she blurted, searching through the mess on the floor. Draco shook his head and looked at the girl.

"Granger. They got destroyed. You know that. Come on, what's wrong?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and pushed his hands away from her.

"I need to go back, I need to go back. You don't understand I need to go back," she said, gasping for breath. Draco's jaw clenched and he tried to ignore the lump in his throat. He grabbed her elbows and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on Granger," he said, smoothing down her hair as he made soothing sounds. Hermione let out a sob and she buried her head into his chest.

"I have to go back. I have to save them," she whispered and with that Draco's suspicions were confirmed. He smoothed back her hair and looked at her.

"Your parents?" he asked. Hermione made a brief nod and buried her head in his chest. Draco tangled his hands through her hair and tugged her against him, letting her sob against his chest.

"After everything I done I still couldn't save them. _I should have left them in Australia. They were safe there,_" she sobbed. Her legs began to buckle and Draco lifted her up, hooking his arms under her knees.

"Shhhh. This isn't your fault love. It isn't your fault," he whispered before murmuring a settling charm. Hermione shuddered against his chest and he climbed carefully back down. Crookshanks mewled and began padding after them. Draco glanced down at the girl in his arms and made his way up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. He paused at the portrait of the fat lady and glanced at the portrait.

"Can you get Potter and Weasley?" he asked. But, instead the fat lady allowed the portrait to swing open. He cleared his throat and stepped inside.

"Weasley…Potter?" he called, trying not to disturb the girl in his arms, He heard footsteps thudding down the stairs and he turned to glance in the direction of the noise.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Ron asked. His gaze fell onto Hermione who was still muttering incoherently in her sleep. Ron set an accusatory gaze onto Draco who sighed.

"The cat lead me to her. She needs you. You and Potter both," he said pointedly. Ron glanced at Draco who cleared his throat and glanced down at the girl.

"Her parents are dead," he said, earning a multitude of questions from both boys. Draco glared at them as Hermione began to stir.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I brought her straight to you. She's going to need you both," he whispered, passing her into Ron's arms. He glanced at the boys and sighed.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions but…you need to keep them on hold. Just be there for her, okay? She's broken right now and this isn't something you'll be able to fix overnight," he commented. He heard Hermione whimper in her sleep and he closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds. Ron nodded and glanced down at Hermione.

"Thank you," he said. The words were clipped and short. As if he couldn't quite believe Draco Malfoy had helped her. Harry walked Draco to the portrait and glanced at him.

"Thank you...I'll let you know how she is," he promised. Draco shrugged nonchalantly, trying to pretend he didn't care. Harry scoffed and made eye contact with the boy.

"Cut the shit Malfoy. I'll let you know," he told him. Draco nodded and glanced back at her.

"I…just look after her okay?" he asked, before heading back to his own common room.


End file.
